Dancing With the Enemy
by memyselfandwe
Summary: Rose Tyler hates her best friend's cousin, and lifetime bully, James Noble. She makes it known to all that, even as adults, she could never forgive him for how he treated her. What nobody can know, is she's also sleeping with him. How much longer can she keep lying to her friends and to herself? How long will James stay quiet when the woman he loves tries to hide the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story came to me suddenly and I wrote it all in a matter of days. I should be able to update often, but there is still a bit of editing to do as I go. If you are reading my other story, The Alternate Adventures of Rose Tyler, I haven't abandoned it and I will be updating that as well. I just needed to get this story out of my head.**

 **Ok, quick rundown:**  
 **Donna is not in this fic because there is no place for her in this story, I just like the last name Noble and went with it. Now James, aka the Ninth Doctor, is a little prick and I hope you hate him at the beginning because I want you to. I don't want it to be easy for him later on, he needs to suffer later for the rest of the story to play out. Don't worry too much about the dates/years, they are just a minor reference because there will be gaps during the first few chapters. I made a chart for myself to hopefully keep it accurate but if there is a small flaw, I don't want it throwing anyone off.**  
 **So, please enjoy :)**

* * *

February 1993

Rose crept through the garden of her friend Amy's house, trying to find where her best friend was hiding. They had been friends forever, at least that's what they told people. They were only eight years old and had only known each other for three years, but to them it was forever.

Behind a shrubbery, Rose spotted a head full of red hair that quickly ducked down, but not quick enough. Rose came running over and caught her friend as they both tumbled to the ground, laughing.

"Amelia, it's time to get going," her mother called out. Amy was the spitting image of her mother, red hair and all. Her father had brown hair and although he was from London, he met and married Amy's mother in Scotland three years before Amy was born. She spent her first five years growing up in Scotland, and had the accent to prove it. Then they moved to London where she met Rose while outside playing one afternoon, they had been inseparable ever since.

Rose frowned, "I'm gonna miss you."

Amy hugged her tightly, "I'm only gonna be gone for a week. Besides, you still have Mickey," she teased.

Rose made a face, "yuck."

"I bet you two are going to be married when you grow up," Amy sang teasingly.

"Eww, no," Rose said with a scrunched nose, "if that's true, then I bet you're going to marry Rory."

"No way," Amy said with a shake of her head, "I'm never getting married."

"Me either," Rose helped Amy to her feet, "who needs boys, we've got each other."

"That's right," Amy said and started walking toward her parent's car.

"So, your cousin is coming back with you?"

Amy nodded and looked down, "Dad said we are the only family he has left and that I can't ask him about his parents or the accident."

"So, he'll be like a brother," Rose said, hoping to cheer her friend up.

Amy shrugged, "yeah, I suppose, but I've never met him. He lives in Manchester and we never left Scotland before we moved here. He's older too, so he probably wouldn't like to play any of the games I do."

"At least you won't always be alone," Rose told her, "I always wanted a brother or a sister."

Amy wrapped her arm around Rose's shoulder as they walked, "then I'll be your sister."

That comment warmed Rose's heart, she just wished that were true. Amy said goodbye with one final hug and ran off to the car that her parents were waiting in.

Rose stood back and watched Amy get in the car and didn't start walking home until the car was out of sight.

Rose didn't live very far, but as she walked home Mickey spotted her and came running over, "what are you doing walking alone?" He stood tall beside her and puffed out his chest as if he would intimidate someone. He was only a year older than Rose, but he always acted like he was much older when he was around her.

"I'm aloud to walk home from Amy's," Rose snapped, "mum said it was ok as long as it's before dinner."

"Well, I don't think it's safe," Mickey said, "I'll walk with you."

"I'm fine Mickey," Rose argued and started walking faster. Mickey picked up the pace as well and soon they were both running. They reached the estate and Rose ran up the steps while laughing, forgetting why she was running in the first place. She got to her door and hurried in, leaving Mickey behind without a thought.

She didn't really hate Mickey. His family and Rose's had known each other for years and they've been together since they were in nappies. After hearing that Rose's father died when she was a baby, he promised Jackie that he would take care of Rose, which is why he was so protective of her. Rose just didn't like him always watching over her.

Rose found her mum in the kitchen, cooking spaghetti for dinner. She walked in and gave her a hug and Jackie patted her on the head, "Amelia left already?"

Rose nodded sadly with her head against Jackie's stomach.

"It's alright, sweetheart, she'll be back before you know it." She fixed two plates and carried them to the table. "When she does get back, I want you to be on your best behavior with her cousin. Heaven knows how he must be feeling, losing both of his parents like that and having to move away from home all within a matter of days."

Rose nodded and dug into her spaghetti, taking a big mouthful. She always worked up an appetite after a long day of playing. She listened to her mum talk to her about manners, what not to say to him and questions she shouldn't ask while she ate, but she was more worried that things were going to change between her and Amy with him around. By the end of dinner Rose was nodding off onto her plate and Jackie got up, chuckling at her daughter as she wiped the sauce off her face and helped her wash up for bed.

* * *

Just as Jackie said, the week went by quickly and when Rose got to school she saw her friend Amy waiting for her. Rose ran over and hugged her friend and they walked to their class together. She told Rose about the trip, the funeral, and all the people who came. Then she told her about her cousin who was now living with her in the room right next to hers.

"He's really quiet," Amy said, "Dad said to give him time but he's weird."

"Weird how," Rose asked.

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, he's there but he doesn't talk or look at anyone."

"He's probably sad," Rose said, "I get sad when I think about my dad even if I don't remember him. If I lost my mum too, I don't think I would want to talk either."

"Yeah, I guess," Amy sighed and they went to class.

That afternoon, Rose walked home with Amy and Amy's mother invited her in for a snack. Rose was happy to come in, she missed Amy and wanted to spend more time with her. They sat at the table snacking on apples and telling jokes when an older boy wandered into the room. He had brown, spiked hair, a slightly large nose, and big ears. He wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt with what Rose assumed to be some band, but she wasn't sure.

Both girls fell silent as he walked in, watching him as if an alien had just walked into the room. He gave them both a puzzled look but mainly focused on Rose, staring at her more perplexed. He grabbed an apple from the bowl and left, back to his room.

"Is that your cousin," Rose asked.

Amy nodded, I told you he's quiet.

"He's weird," Rose said with a scrunched face.

Amy giggled, "I told you."

* * *

May 1993

A few months went by and James became more vocal and seemed to be settling in fine. He still had mood swings, which was expected in his situation, but Amy's parents were pleased to see that he continued to work hard in school and seemed to be on the right path to becoming something great. Amy seemed to get along with him as well as any brother sister pair would, so there was still a lot of teasing, nagging, and crying, mostly on Amelia's end. Torturing Rose, however, seemed to become his favorite past time.

It started when Rose came over for another after school snack, Amy left the room for a moment and he came in, Rose slouched in her chair and stared at him as he poured a glass of milk. "Is there a problem," he snapped, giving her a dirty look.

Rose quickly shook her head no and sunk even lower. He gave her an evil smirk, seeing her fear made him feel some sort of empowerment. He didn't know why he enjoyed it, he just did.

He left the room without saying another word. When Amy came back, she saw Rose was bothered by something although she told her it was nothing.

For the next two weeks after that, James enjoyed making Rose flinch and cry by sneaking up on her or shooting her a glare that made her uncomfortable. He would even go into a room and sit down just to watch her squirm. After that came the insults, name calling, and taunting. It didn't take long for Rose to get a complex, as James often found ways of making her feel stupid, ugly, or worthless. She did all she could to avoid him but she didn't want to lose her friendship with Amy either. Even her mum told her he was just being a boy and he would grow out of it, Rose disagreed.

* * *

May 1994

Rose and Amy walked home from school one afternoon. Rose had her teddy bear with her that day because she had a class assignment which they had to talk about something that gave them pleasant memories, for Rose it was Mr. Tedopoulos. When they got closer to home, Amy asked Rose if she wanted to come over and play.

"At your house," Rose asked nervously.

Amy arched her eyebrow, "well, I can't go to your house unless your mum is home."

"Oh yeah," Rose sighed, "I don't know, I don't feel too good."

Amy could see the concern on her face, "is everything alright?"

Before Rose could answer, her toy got yanked from her hand. She spun around to see who the thief was and saw James holding it by the foot, dangling between his thumb and forefinger.

"What is this raggedy thing," he asked with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Beside him, his friend Harold, who Rose thought looked like a weasel with bleached hair, cackled beside him. As bad as James was alone, when he teamed up with John, he was a nightmare.

Rose tried to grab her bear but James held it higher, just out of her reach, "give it back James," she demanded.

"Does the little baby want her teddy bear back," he teased again lifting the bear higher, using his height as an advantage.

Rose jumped to reach the bear but it was useless, James was nearly two feet taller than her and he just laughed harder at her attempts. "Look at you, jumping around like a monkey." He taunted her more by shaking the bear as she jumped, "come on little ape, get your toy."

Now Harold started making monkey noises behind Rose, teasing her while James kept the bear away.

Rose knew it was useless, but she had to try, she wouldn't let him have her bear and her memories. Tears began to form in her eyes, "come on, give it back!"

"Give it to her James," Amelia shouted, "or I'm telling my dad."

James sighed, "you two are no fun," and threw the bear as far as he could right into a puddle on the side of a road.

"Mr. Tedopoulos," Rose screamed as she took off running, hearing James and Harold howling with laughter behind her. She picked up the soggy bear with tears streaming down her cheeks and ran home, ignoring Amy who was calling for her to stop.

"I told you, this is just a phase," Jackie said as she handed Rose her the freshly cleaned and dried teddy bear. "He doesn't know how to control his emotions. I'll talk to Amelia's parents tomorrow."

Rose nodded and hugged her bear, knowing that talking to Amy's parents would be useless. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to leave the house with Mr. Tedopolis again, he would be safer inside where James wasn't.

* * *

October 1997

Three years passed and things didn't get better, they just got worse as James found new ways to tease her and thought of many new names to call her. He seemed to find something wrong with her every day, whether it be her haircut, her clothing, or simply the way she looked. He was relentless, even forbidding Rose to walk past the house knowing it was her only way to school.

Although, all the adults considered James to be a responsible young man with a bright future, they never saw the way Rose was treated. Worst of all, he had them all fooled and they thought Rose was making the stories up. The only ones who knew the truth and believed her were Amy, Rory, and Mickey, who saw her mistreatment first hand.

James walked to the estate one afternoon to get Amy and found her with Rose, Rory, and Mickey while they sat outside, talking, and listening to music. He glanced up at the building Rose lived in as he approached them, "why would anyone want to live in this hell hole?"

Rose went silent and looked away, wishing she could just disappear.

"Be quiet James," Amy snapped, she wasn't afraid of him because he didn't terrorize her the way he did Rose.

"Or what," James grinned sinisterly, "is Ricky there going to come to defend her honor," then made kissy noises toward him.

Mickey scowled, "it's Mickey."

James nodded his head back, "oh, that's right, Mickey the idiot."

Mickey leapt to his feet, his hands balled in tight fists, which made James even more excited, "oh, so you do still have a spine. I'm surprised considering you let Rose walk all over you."

"Shut up James," Rose snapped, she was so tired of his tormenting.

He looked down at her, "or what are you gonna do about it? Run upstairs and tell your stupid mother on me again?" He leaned down, closer, "because it doesn't work."

Rose felt her chest heaving and she fought back tears while looking up into his horrendous eyes. Then she did the one thing she learned best from her mum, she slapped him right across the face.

Mickeys jaw went slack and Amy covered her mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped.

Rose felt the sting on her own hand as well and hoped that the pain in his cheek was far worse than that on her hand.

With his cheek still turned, a menacing smile spread across James' face. He looked back at Rose and by his expression, Rose knew he was about to say something vulgar. Before he could, Jackie's voice bellowed from above.

"Rose Marion Tyler, you get up her this instant!"

James laughed, never taking his eyes off Rose, "looks like you're in trouble." He turned to Amy, "let's go, your mother's waiting."

Amy looked at Rose apologetically, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rose nodded, then said goodbye to her friends before going upstairs to face her mum.

* * *

Rose hoped the slap would teach James to leave her alone, but that smile, that hideous smile he gave her made her think she may have made things worse. She realized she was right two weeks later when she got home and she encountered James on the stairs while headed up to her flat. She prepared herself for an insult or an argument, but he simply gave her a cruel grin then winked at her which Rose found repulsive. He hurried by, clutching his jacket closed, and was gone in an instant.

Rose watched her back all the way to her door and when she entered the flat she smelled freshly baked bread. She took a big whiff and her mum walked out of the kitchen, "Amelia's mother sent over some homemade bread. Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

That answered her question as to why James was there, but why was he so quiet and why the strange behavior? Rose carried her bag to her room and Jackie heard a blood curdling scream. She hurried to her room to see Rose on her floor crying uncontrollably as she held the headless body of Mr. Tedopolis.

* * *

The next day at school Amy found Rose and handed her the missing head of her teddy bear. "James had it mounted on his wall like a trophy. I told dad and he's in trouble."

"Probably not for long," Rose sniffed as she looked at her mutilated bear. "He always gets away with everything."

After school Rose brought the head of the bear home and did her best to sew it together but it was a poor job, she didn't even have the right color thread. With the head wobbly, she needed to prop the bear up against the wall to keep it in one piece. Her nights of cuddling her toy were over and all she could do was look at it as she laid in bed.

Jackie finally believed her after that and she realized how terrible James really was, feeling awful for not believing Rose all this time. She restricted Rose from going to Amy's house and began arguing with Amy's parents to defend her daughter. Her friendship with Amy held strong, but with their parents fighting, it was a hard friendship to maintain.

* * *

September 2000

James' last 2 years before he left for medical school were less nerve-wracking for Rose. He was too busy with his school work and planning his future to worry about tormenting her. She also hoped he was more mature now and realized it was beneath him to terrorize a young girl relentlessly, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling that he seriously hated her and she didn't know why.

She was fifteen when he finally left and when the family threw him a going away party, Rose and Mickey threw their own.

"Seven years of hell over," Rose exclaimed while jumping and hugging Mickey happily.

Mickey hugged Rose back, enjoying her embrace more than he remembered ever enjoying it, "yeah but he'll still be home on breaks."

"I don't care," Rose said, "it won't be like before. I spend time outside without having to look over my shoulder and hang around Amy without worrying about him showing up."

"So you're not going to say goodbye," Mickey joked.

Rose laughed, "only if it's to give him one last slap."

Mickey laughed while hugging her tighter and refused to let go.

* * *

June 2001

Nearly a year later James came home after finishing his first year with high marks, getting into medical school was no easy task and he wasn't going to ruin the opportunity by doing poorly. Rose was lucky to avoid him during his other visits, but this time he was back for a lot longer and it was inevitable.

She was in Amy's room and they were both sitting on her bed, reading magazines while Amy talked about her plans of being a model. James walked past the open door and when he caught a glimpse of Rose he quickly backtracked. He grew his hair out, it was longer, wavier, and hung around his face. Rose wished it were longer to cover his face completely, but she could still see his beady eyes. His style didn't change, he still wore jeans and t-shirts, and his smile was just as malicious as ever.

"You're still around," he asked with mock surprise, "I figured Amy would've grown tired of you by now."

Rose shook her head in annoyance and ignored him.

He grinned wider, "silent treatment, eh. Better than a smack I suppose."

"If you don't leave now, I'll refresh your memory," Rose snapped.

James straightened up, "I'd like to see you try..." and he was cut off by Amy pushing him back and slamming the door in his face.

Rose heard his dreadful laugh before he continued down the hall.

* * *

The next couple of years were about the same, life was fine and perfect while James was gone then when he came home Rose would have to go into hiding. She wondered if he would ever mature and although his teasing seemed much tamer than before, and even Amy said it was more playful than meant to be harmful, Rose still hated it. She never did anything to him to deserve the way he treated her and after all these years, Rose accepted the fact that he would never change. She just had to wait and hope that he would one day leave forever.

If Amy wasn't such a good friend, Rose wouldn't have come around at all, but a friend like that was worth the hell he put her through. She also found it sweet how Mickey tried to defend her still, but John grew up to be much larger in height and width, Mickey could only do so much and it showed that he was frightened of him.

The only time Rose felt comfortable around James was the one summer he came home with his new girlfriend, Jabe, and he was on his best behavior. Rose was thankful for that woman, but after she heard about the breakup Rose knew he would be back to his old ways. So, she prepared herself for the future when he would visit again and will probably try and make up for missed opportunities.


	2. Chapter 2

2003-2004

Rose teased Amy when she first admitted to dating Rory, reminding her how they joked about it as children. Still, she had to admit that they were perfect for each other and Rory treated her like a queen and Amy always seemed to know what he was thinking before he would say anything. It seemed like love was blossoming all around her and she was left out, that is until Jimmy Stone came around. She was happy to finally have someone by her side and not feel like a third wheel when out with her friends. Even during the holidays when James came home, he didn't bother Rose at all.

It wasn't that Jimmy was intimidating, he was skinnier and shorter than James. Maybe it was the fact that James didn't know him that made him keep his distance. Instead, he just stared at them from the next room and Rose couldn't tell if his glare was directed at her or at Jimmy. Whichever it was, Rose cuddled closer to Jimmy and was happy to have him there to keep James away.

* * *

That following summer, James returned home and was surprised to hear that Rose had run off with that same boy he had seen her with months before.

"What, did they elope or something," James teased.

Amy gagged, "I hope not, that boy is a loser with a capital "L". He thinks he's a Rockstar but he isn't the least bit talented. Of course, Rose will tell you differently. He left school to pursue his make-believe music career and convinced Rose to come with him for support."

James laughed, "not too bright, are they?"

Amy slapped the back of his head, "Rose is smarter than that and you know it."

He sputtered a laugh, then got up to leave the room as if he could care less. Except he did care, he didn't know why, but part of him did. He didn't hate Rose like he thought he did as a child, but he didn't consider her a friend either. Just an odd acquaintance who popped up every now and then, reminding him that she still existed. Keeping that in mind, the story Amy told him did not settle with him very well, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Confirmation came three weeks later when he came home late one night with a bit of stagger in his step after a night at the pub with a few old friends. He saw Rose at the table with Amy, her face was buried in her hands and she was crying hard while Amy patted her on the back and whispered soothing words.

He had a lot to drink so most of that evening came as a blur to him, he just remembered looking in at the scene and wondered what happened. He didn't care as much as he should have, but given his current state of drunkenness, all he wanted was rest. He didn't consider her torn sleeve or bandaged hand and he didn't even see her face. Only Amy's who looked up at him with tears of her own and she waved him away.

He staggered up the steps and crashed down onto his bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

The sun rays beamed through his window, waking him up. His mouth was dry and he had a slight headache, but he figured that with as much as he had to drink, this was the lightest hangover he ever had. He rubbed his hand through his hair and got out of bed, forgetting the events of the night before.

He walked past the bathroom, hearing the shower, knowing Amy was in there from her singing, and went downstairs to have some breakfast. The first thing he saw when he entered the kitchen was the blonde hair bent over a bowl of cereal as Rose ate in silence.

He briefly remembered coming home and realized she probably just broke up with her boyfriend so maybe he shouldn't be himself, or at the least the him that Rose knew him to be.

He poured a bowl of cereal and sat across from her, but she didn't look up at him, she just huddled over her food and ate. He stared at her quizzically then noticed her well bandaged hand that rested on the table beside her.

Although she wasn't looking at him, she felt where his gaze landed and dropped her hand to her lap, out of sight.

"Long night," James asked, trying to sound friendly but Rose didn't respond. Why should she, he figured, he had always been an arse to her.

James ate his cereal, but Rose stopped eating hers, yet she stayed huddled over the bowl. He swallowed his food and spoke softly to her, "you don't need to stop eating because of me, I'll be nice, I promise."

Rose shook her head and muttered, "m' fine," then turned in her seat and stood up. Careful not to look at him she picked up her bowl, but she forgot about her bad hand. As soon as she lifted the bowl she yelled in pain and it fell to the floor. The bowl broke, spilling milk and cereal everywhere.

James hopped up from his seat and came over to help her, "it's all right, I can clean it up if you…" he glanced up at her and took in the condition of her face. Her eye was black, her lip bloody and swollen and she had a gash down her cheek. "What the fuck happened to you?" He didn't try to sound mean, he was genuinely surprised and it came out harsher than he meant.

Rose leapt to her feet and rushed upstairs, stifling her sobs. He heard a door slam shut, probably Amy's, and he continued to clean the mess. Moments later, Amy came storming into the kitchen, her hair still wrapped in a towel.

"What the hell did you say to her," Amy snapped.

James' eyes grew wide, "nothing, I mean I was trying to be nice but…what the hell happened?"

Amy glanced behind her to check if anyone was around and dropped her voice to a whisper, "that asshole Jimmy that she was dating has been using her as a punching bag for the last three months. She finally stood up to him and left him, not before he got a few more punches in and nearly broke her hand."

James felt sick to his stomach and it wasn't from the drinking the night before, this was rage mixed with guilt. For the last few years he started to see how horrible he had been to Rose and he knew his teasing hurt her but he would never hurt her physically, not that what he did was any better. He knew when he saw Jimmy that he didn't like him and now he sees why.

James looked at Amy in shock, he didn't know what to say and he just stammered, "I just…I saw her face and…"

"If you think that's bad, you should see her back…" Amy added, "or her legs…" Amy shuddered as tears streamed down her cheeks, "just, leave her alone, ok?"

James nodded, he was still speechless and he wanted to go up and apologize to Rose, comfort her, and find Jimmy so he could beat him to a pulp. Currently, his standing with Rose wasn't very good so comforting her was out of the question and she probably wouldn't accept an apology. However, there was still the third option.

* * *

It was hard trying to carry on with his day after what happened earlier. He decided to head out, if he was making Rose uncomfortable, the best thing he could do was let her not see him for a while so she could relax. Somehow, that made things worse for him, some how he felt he should be there. He knew it wasn't his place to pry, but the whole situation upset him. His friend Harold noticed this as well when James brooded over his beer instead of drinking it.

"What's going on in that head of yours," he finally asked James.

James glanced up at his friend and then mumbled, "it's really none of my business to talk about it."

"Well, it's really got you in a mood," Harold said, seemingly annoyed at trying to be friendly.

"Sorry," James said and took a sip, "it's just that…never mind."

Harold sighed, "out with it, it's obviously bothering you and I won't be able to enjoy my beer if you just sit there pouting the entire time."

James groaned and ran a hand down his face, "do you remember Rose Tyler?"

Harold barked out a laugh, "do I ever, it was hilarious watching you make her cry."

"I was a child," James growled, "just…forget I said anything." He tossed a few bills on the bar and walked out of the pub.

"Oh, come on," Harold called after him, "don't tell me you've gone soft."

* * *

James got home early that night, very sober unlike the night before, and was welcomed by the smell of dinner cooking. He entered the kitchen to see Amy and Rose cooking together, talking amongst themselves. Rose seemed to be in a much better mood, at least until James walked in.

She and Amy were giggling over something and she glanced over at the man who had been a thorn in her side all her life and she fell silent. Looking down at the celery she was chopping poorly due to her bad hand, she tried her best to ignore him.

"No need to stop talking on my account," James said pleasantly. "Actually, let me help you," he walked over and washed his hands before taking the knife from Rose and motioning for her to take a seat. Rose didn't argue, she walked to the table behind him and sat down.

"You don't have to…" Amy began but James cut her off.

"Nonsense, I don't mind helping as long as you don't mind sharing with me," he smiled at his cousin, "besides, I haven't cooked anything in ages."

"I don't see why not," Amy teased, "you have a kitchen and you know how to cook, very well from what I remember."

"It's no fun cooking for one," James replied while chopping the celery with ease.

Amy smirked, "it's not my fault you can't get a girlfriend to cook for."

James chuckled, "I didn't say it was, but I can't help that I have this daft face, not to mention me ears." From behind him he heard Rose trying to hold back a snicker and he grinned at the pleasant sound, "see, Rose knows what I'm talking about." Then came an honest laugh from her and it warmed his heart to know he was helping her feel better rather than terrified like he usually did.

Together, they prepared the food in good spirits, and once it was all done, they sat together and had small conversations. James told them about medical school and shared hilarious stories about his promiscuous roommate, Jack. Amy then talked about the small modeling jobs she was getting that were becoming more frequent.

Rose put up with James over dinner, and even spoke with him a little bit, but it was short and the bitterness in her voice was evident. He didn't care, she could be bitter if she wanted, he just didn't want her to feel unwelcome anymore, so he made no comment about her tone.

After dinner, James offered to clean up while Rose and Amy left to relax and to chat quietly together. He put the remaining food away and washed the dishes before excusing himself to bed.

* * *

The next day things seemed to be better, he cooked breakfast for them all then he spent the rest of the day keeping to himself, unless they spoke to him directly. It was nearing lunch when he wandered to the room where the girls were and decided to join them for a bit. They chatted for several minutes then Rose went silent as her gaze went to the window.

Amy noticed her friend's behavior and turned to look, "oh no," she muttered while getting to her feet.

"Amy no," Rose said, holding her arm back to stop her, "he'll only talk to me."

She wasn't fast enough to stop James, however, and he was at the door before she could speak. He swung it open to face the scrawny, pale, boy who scowled up at James, "what are you doing here?"

"You're at my door, I should be asking you that same question," James growled.

The boy tried peeking around James but he couldn't see over him, "I'm here to talk to…"

He never got the rest of the sentence out because James shut him up with a punch to the jaw. The boy fell onto his back with a loud thud and he put his hand over his face in pain. James walked over and grabbed him by his cheap jacket, yanked him up, and stared him in the face, "I could break every bone in your body for what you did to her and name them as I do, I know them all."

"James, stop," Rose cried out and pulled him off the boy who was still cradling his face in agony.

Forcefully she shoved James back, "will you just go away, I don't need your help." She then turned to the boy and James watched, disgusted as she worried about his injury.

The boy took Rose's hand and looked her in the eyes, "Rose, I'm sorry, that wasn't me, I shouldn't have been drinking." He ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm going to get help, please give me a chance to show you that I can be better."

"Are you fuckin' serious," James yelled out in astonishment, "you shouldn't even be here, you should be in jail."

"James, I said leave," Rose snapped.

The boy looked over at James, "get out of here before I call the police for assaulting me."

"You?" James cried out, "look at what you did to her and you're worried about one little punch?"

Rose stood up and went to James, calming her voice, "James, please just give us some space so we can talk, I can handle this alone."

James highly doubted that and looked at Rose seriously, keeping his voice low so only she could hear him. "You don't have to do this, don't let him trick you again."

"I know," Rose nodded, "and I won't. Just give us ten minutes," she gave him a gentile push inside and shut the door.

James was fuming angry as he paced the kitchen floor, watching the clock for the five minutes to be up. Amy watched her cousin, terrified that he might do something foolish to ruin his future, but also wanted to see Jimmy suffer. Each second ticked by like an eternity and when the five minutes were up, James hurried back out the door.

Five minutes is all it took, in just five minutes Rose and Jimmy had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed and Amy only got one phone call from Rose, telling her she was ok and making up stories about how much better things were with Jimmy. Amy heard it all before and wasn't falling for it, she begged Rose to come back, but Rose hung up and never called back.

Then, that fateful evening came at the end of the following week when James was on his way to the pub to meet his friend Harold for drinks. His phone started ringing and he saw it was Amy. He answered it cheerfully, but his smile fell when he heard his cousin's sobs on the phone, "what's wrong?"

James took off running and leapt in front of a moving cab who wouldn't stop. He climbed in the back and shouted the name of the hospital, then called Harold to say there was a change of plans.

The cab pulled up to the hospital and James threw more than double the amount at the cabbie, not caring to count it. He dashed inside and found his cousin immediately who was crying in her boyfriend Rory's arms.

"Where is she," James asked immediately.

Amy wiped her eyes and tried to catch her breath, "they are looking at her right now. They found her bloody and unconscious in an alley, all by herself. The police found Jimmy not long after and arrested him. He did it again and this time, I don't know what is going to happen to her."

James hugged Amy, while trying to tamp his own anger.

They sat and waited for quite some time before the doctor came out, "she's going to be here for a while, she has a broken arm and needed several stiches. She also suffered a concussion and has some deep bruising."

"Will we be able to see her," Amy asked.

"Not tonight," the doctor said, "Visiting hours are over, she is heavily medicated and needs some rest. Come back tomorrow, she should be awake by then."

* * *

The next day, James came to the hospital with Amy. He wasn't going to let this happen a third time, she could argue with him all she wants, he didn't care. She already hated him, so what's the worst that could happen, she hates him more? He didn't think that was possible.

Together, they stepped into the room and the surprise on Rose's face would have been evident if it weren't so swollen.

James tried not to sound so shocked, but Amy couldn't hold back her tears. Rose's eye was not only black but swollen shut and the bruising spread across to her nose. Her lip was stitched after being badly split open again, and she was bruised in several places, at least from what he could see. She had a cast on her right arm that went past the elbow and it was elevated above her uncomfortably.

Amy gave a slight cough, "um, excuse me…" and she hurried out of the room, leaving James alone with Rose.

James shifted uncomfortably, "I just um…how are you feeling?"

"Peachy," Rose said dryly as she glared at James.

"Are they treating you all right," he walked closer and inspected the I.V. bag that they used for her.

Rose watched James in annoyance, "as well as they should, I suppose."

James paced around, looking through her chart and glancing up at her periodically.

"Just because you're learning to be a doctor doesn't mean you need to take care of me," Rose snapped.

James ignored her tone, she had every right to be angry, not just at him but the whole situation. "I know," he said and put her chart down, "but it's also good to have a second opinion, even if I'm still learning."

"Your opinion isn't needed here," she told him.

His eyebrows shot up, "it isn't? Then tell me, Rose, do they know about your peanut allergy?"

"How did you know I have a peanut allergy," Rose asked surprised.

James shrugged, "just because we didn't talk, didn't mean that I wasn't paying attention. You were at the house all the time, I learn these things, you know."

Rose looked out the window, muttering, "I'm surprised you didn't sneak peanuts into my food to tease me."

"Of course not," James sounded insulted, "I know I was an arse, but I wasn't a complete monster."

Rose mocked a laugh, "I wish you showed that kind of restraint when you ripped the head off Mr. Tedopoulos."

"Huh," he stared at her strangely, "you mean your old teddy bear? I can't believe you're bringing that up of all things." He sighed as he watched her stiffen up, "fine…" he groaned, "if you want, I'll buy you a new bear."

"You don't get it," Rose snapped, "it's not just a bear to me." She couldn't look him in the eye, "my dad bought me that bear the day I was born. Mum said he was so excited about being a dad that he spent hours at the shop trying to find the perfect gift for me." She paused a moment and choked down a sob, "it's the only gift he ever had a chance to give me, and you ripped its head off without even thinking about it."

James sighed and sat in a chair next to her bed, "Rose I'm sorry, I can't change what I did, but believe me I regret it deeply. Not just that, but everything I did to you, you didn't deserve it."

She rolled her one good eye and face away from him, "not as much as I regret ever meeting you."

"That's not your fault," James put a hand on Rose's arm to get her attention and she yanked it away.

Rose quickly changed the subject, "why does it matter that I have a peanut allergy, do they make peanut butter medicine now," she spoke sarcastically.

"No," James chuckled at her remark, "but I'm guessing that they bring you your meals."

Rose opened her mouth and closed it again, "why are you here," she finally asked.

James glanced up at her from a machine he was looking at, "just trying to be nice, I know you don't think I'm capable of it, but I'm trying."

"Thank you, but you can leave now," Rose told him.

"Why"

"Because I'm already miserable enough, I don't need you hanging around making it worse."

James rubbed his hand through his hair, he was fighting a losing battle. "Fair enough," he turned to leave then stopped and came back, "just answer me this one question, why did you run off with him again?"

Rose looked down, and mumbled, "because he told me he would never do it again..."

"How many times did he promise you that," he pressed on, "how many times did he hurt you then beg for your forgiveness?"

Rose didn't answer, not that she wouldn't, but she really wasn't sure what the answer was.

James could tell that she was trying to count the number in her head and he laughed, not in humor, but in frustration. "You don't even know, you see," he paced back and forth, "this is why I'm here now," his voice was rising, "because it keeps happening, getting just a little worse each time. The last time I saw you, I thought it was a close call, but this…" he gestured toward her and paused. He calmed himself down and spoke in a nicer tone, "if you go back to him again there may not be a next time."

"I already told Amy that I'm never going to see him again."

"You told her that before," James leaned at the foot of her bed, gripping the rail so tight his knuckles turned white, "you need to do better than that to convince me."

"I'm not," Rose snapped back, "this is the end, I'm not going to let him kill me."

"I'm still not buying it," James told her with a sideways glance, "I don't want him to waltz in here later and have you running away with him again."

The beeping from her heart rate monitor increased the angrier she got, "I'm not stupid…"

"You could've fooled me," he barked at her and began to walk away, but he stopped himself before he reached the door. He told himself he was going to help her, even if she was going to be stubborn.

"Ok," he said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just… I want to make sure this doesn't happen again, you shouldn't let it happen again." He sat back down at looked at her seriously, "I know he keeps apologizing and telling you he's going to change, but we both know he isn't. I also know that my behavior toward you as we grew up is no better, but I would never hurt you like this. I'm telling you, I have changed, let me prove it. Just until you are better and able to take care of yourself again."

Rose looked up into his deep blue eyes and for the first time, she saw a hint of sincerity. He was right, even if he was a jerk, at least he never raised a hand to her and it would be nice to get some help while she heals. "What would you be doing, exactly?"

"Help you around the house, get your medicine for you, cook your meals…anything you ask, really." He put his hand over his heart, "your wish is my command."

Rose gave him the slightest hint of a smile, "ok, fine."

"Fantastic," James grinned.

* * *

Two days later Rose was discharged and, as promised, James was there to pick her up. He even borrowed his uncle's car so they wouldn't have to deal with buses or taxis. As guilty as she felt for not telling Jackie about her current situation, she did not want her mum to see her like this. So, she agreed to stay at Amy's house while she got better.

"Where am I going to sleep," Rose asked James while he drove.

"My room," he told her, "I cleaned it all up for you, I can sleep on the sofa."

They pulled up and parked in front of the house as Amy stood outside waiting. James hurried around the car to open the door but Rose refused his help. He rolled his eyes, this is going to be a long visit he thought.

They entered the house and Rose immediately went to sit down, she was still weak and tired. James brought her a pillow for her arm, propping it up but Rose pulled away from his grasp. She hurt herself more, but tried not to show it. She just didn't want James touching her, it was bad enough she agreed to any of this.

Without saying a word, he disappeared into the kitchen to heat a kettle for tea. After he left Amy took a seat by Rose, "how is your arm?"

"Hurts," Rose grumbled, "but everything hurts right now."

James might have heard her because a second later he appeared from the kitchen with some water and her medicine. With a faintly heard, "thank you," she took the pills and drank the water. Then he disappeared again.

Amy watched James leave the room then resumed, "if you don't mind me asking, why did you let it get this far, why didn't you leave him after the first time?"

Rose looked down at her casted arm, "I ask myself that all of the time. He made me feel like I was nothing if I didn't have him and every time he hurt me, he swore he would never do it again and for some reason I believed him. I never thought I would be one of those girls."

Amy put her hand on Rose's arm, the only place she figured didn't hurt, "please don't let him trick you again, you deserve better."

"I won't," Rose told her, "besides, your cousin is holding me prisoner until Jimmy is completely out of the picture."

"I wouldn't put it so harshly," Amy said, "he's just trying to help."

Rose groaned, "That's what he said, but I don't think I can stand looking at his face every day without remembering a lifetime of bad memories."

"Well, he's got a beard growing now, less of his face to see," Amy joked but Rose didn't see the humor in it. "Look, I wish I could help," Amy said, "but I have to work and James is the only one available. Besides, who better to take care of you than someone studying to be a doctor. Just, give it a few days, once you are able to do things on your own again I'll tell him to leave you alone."

James came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with freshly made tea and set it on the table in front of Rose, "I don't know how you like it so I brought everything out."

"I've got it," Amy told him and he backed away, taking a seat in the far corner while Amy prepared Rose's tea. They chatted quietly but after an hour the medication Rose took was making her drowsy. James noticed her eyelids drooping and leapt to his feet.

"How about you take a nap," he asked and when Rose opened her eyes to look at him he was already in front of her with his hand out to take hers.

Refusing his help again, Rose stood by herself, although it wasn't easy, and started heading toward the stairs. She hated the fact that she was going to be sleeping in his room and in his bed, the thought disgusted her, actually. She will have to wake up and be reminded of him every morning, but what choice did she have?"

She reached the door but James cut ahead and opened it for her, he extended an arm out and bowed while he gestured for her to enter. Sleepily she walked into the room and the sight before her made her eyes widen in surprise. The whole room had been repainted from a drab blue to a soft pink. His pictures, trophies and books were nowhere in sight and he replaced his bedding with her old bedding with pink ones to match the room. The biggest shock of all was the bear at the center of the bed that resembled her bear Mr. Tedopoulos.

She walked over to the bear and picked it up, examining it and wondered where he found a bear just like it. That's when she noticed the expert stitching around the neck that was barely noticeable, "Mr. Tedopoulos?"

"I took it to a seamstress and had it repaired," he told her, "I figured it's the least I could do, considering it was my fault."

"Thank you," she said quietly and sat on the bed.

"Ok," James backed into the hallway, "holler if you need anything," and closed the door.

Rose examined the bear, it was, indeed, her bear and it even had her poorly written name on its rear end. She did that when she was five in case he was lost. She laid back on the bed, pulling the bear close to her chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Rose woke to the sound of Amy's laughter carrying through the door. She rolled over and noticed the pain in her arm immediately. She cradled her arm to her chest and left the room, following the sound of voices and laughter. The smell of food filled the air but the pain made Rose's stomach upset. She entered the kitchen to see James and Rory cooking dinner while Amy sat up on the counter watching them.

"Hey," Amy waved to her happily.

James turned around from the pot he was stirring and noticed her position. He handed Rory the spoon and walked over to Rose, taking her arm gently and noticed the swelling of her fingers, "you didn't elevate it, did you?"

"I was asleep," Rose told him.

"You still need to keep it elevated," James walked over and filled a glass with water and pointed for her to sit. She sat without protesting and watched him looking through her medications, handing her three different pills. "Take these and it should help with the pain and I'll make you a plate so you don't get sick."

She didn't say anything, she just took her medicine, she wanted the pain to stop.

Rose was feeling better after a good meal and her arm was feeling much better than before too. She was glad to be out of the hospital but she still didn't feel like herself. She was also feeling herself getting drowsy again but she had something else in mind first.

She ran her fingers through her hair, "I really need a shower, my hair feels disgusting."

"I can…" James began and Rose cut him off.

"No way are you seeing me naked."

James crinkled his nose, "not my intention, I was going to suggest that I wrap your arm so your cast doesn't get wet."

"Oh," Rose said, "yeah, that will be helpful."

After her shower, Rose felt relaxed, aside from her injuries. She walked back to the bedroom, ready to sleep again and found James waiting.

"What the hell are you doing in here," although it was his room, at the moment it wasn't.

"I just wanted to be sure you elevated your arm this time, I brought extra pillows," he pointed at the bed which was set up for her already.

Rose looked at the bed, "ok, thanks but I think I can manage from here."

"I'm sure you can," James grumbled and left the room.

Rose groaned again and laid down, pulling Mr. Tedopoulos to her side and putting her arm up on the arranged pillows. It did feel much more comfortable, but she wouldn't tell James that.

* * *

The next three weeks were about the same, James waited on Rose hand and foot while Rose protested everything. It's not that she was trying to be difficult, she just couldn't stand to put her trust in him, not ever. James took the abuse in stride, although underneath it all, he was growing frustrated. It may have shown whenever he walked a little heavier footed or when his voice raised, although he tried to make it sound pleasant, it really wasn't.

Eventually, she was able to do more on her own again so James' assistance was rarely needed. She woke before him one morning and he entered the kitchen to find her eating a bowl of cereal and reading a book.

He grabbed a bowel and spoon, joining her at the table. He poured his own cereal, noticing he was still being ignored so he initiated the conversation, "what are you reading?"

"I'm studying for my A levels, I was doing it before and its one of the many reasons Jimmy and I would fight, he didn't like me trying to show him up."

"Well, that's his own fault," James growled, the idea of Jimmy trying to keep Rose down bothered him. "I think it's great that you aren't going to give up."

Rose ignored his comment and kept reading, pretending to be too involved in her studies to be chatting.

He let her, he was happy to be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose use to do very well in school before Jimmy talked her into leaving to go with him, so studying for her A levels was a breeze, except for maths. It was always her weakest subject and as she stared at the complicated formulas in the book, she felt dread.

"Working on polynomials?" James' voice sounded from behind.

Rose jolted, then glared at him over her shoulder, "do you always have to know what I'm doing?"

"Sorry," James told her as backed off, "just trying to be friendly." He walked over to the cabinet to grab a glass and poured himself some milk. He took a drink and looked at Rose who was chewing on the end of her pencil, looking frustrated. After fighting an inner battle with himself and watching her for a few moments more, he stepped closer and took a seat.

Rose's eyes shot daggers at him, but before she spoke James just held up a hand and spoke calmly, "just let me see…please?

Rose sighed then shoved the book at him and James had to catch his milk before it hit the floor. He didn't comment, just took the book, and looked it over. He glanced up at Rose who was resting her head on her good hand, looking highly irritated at both the subject and the man in front of her. Her still casted arm rested on the table beside her and James noticed the yellowing still around her eye that was healing.

James let out a slow breath and scooted just a tad closer, which made Rose stare at him suspiciously. He grabbed her notebook and started working out the problem, explaining it slowly as he went. His voice dragged on as if he were giving a eulogy, carefully trying not to offend her, and hopefully helping her understand the problem.

Luckily, she listened, she may not have looked thrilled about it, but she paid attention. She watched him work out a few more problems, explaining it step by step until she had a better understanding of it. Once it seemed like she could continue without him, James excused himself and left her to work on her own.

* * *

The next morning when James came downstairs, he found Rose already awake and her nose back in her book. "If anything, I'll say you're persistent."

Rose looked up at him then rolled her eyes before going back to her work.

James ignored the eyeroll and turned away to make himself some breakfast, "are you hungry? I can make extra."

"M' fine," Rose mumbled without letting her eyes leave the book. Truth was, she was starving, but didn't want him constantly helping her. Not only that, his mere presence highly irritated her. Every noise he made frustrated her and she made several protesting grunts to make sure he knew that.

Then he sat down across from her with his plate of food and her stomach let her know how hungry she was. A low grumble filled the silence in the room and Rose cleared her throat, hoping to draw attention away from it. Another growl followed, much louder than the first and Rose clamped a hand onto her stomach to stifle it.

"Alright," James said and pushed his plate at her. "Go on and eat, I can make some more."

"I'm not taking your food," Rose said.

James shook his head, "you're not taking my food, I haven't even touched it." He stood up and went back to cook himself more food, then looked back at Rose who was staring at the plate uncertain. "Look," he said to her, "if you don't want to eat 'em, then don't. Just don't let yourself starve because you hate me."

They stared each other down for several seconds before Rose took the plate and pulled it closer. She grabbed the fork and stabbed at the eggs, showing her annoyance. If he wasn't such a good cook and she wasn't starving, she may have fought longer, but he didn't need to know that.

* * *

Later that afternoon, James was once again helping her study and she didn't object as much this time when he did. As much as she hated him being around, it was still free help that she needed.

Things were going about as well as the night before, which weren't great but they were making progress, when they were interrupted by persistent knocking at the door. Then came the sound of the door opening, followed by Amy yelling at someone, "hey, you can't just walk in here!"

Seconds later Harold strolled into the kitchen, looking as much of a weasel as Rose remembered.

James stood up, "what are you doing here?" He didn't sound pleased at all, if anything, Rose would think he was irritated, but not as much as she was.

"Well, since you've been canceling our plans for the last few weeks, I came to see what is keeping my oldest friend away." His eyes trailed to Rose who was scowling at him, making him grin wider. "I must say James, this is not what I expected." His eyes trailed up and down her body as he took in her battered appearance, "looks like you've been having a rough time."

Rose's brows drew together and she opened her mouth to tell him off when James beat her to it and grabbed Harold by the back of the neck. "You need to go," he snarled and led him outside, forcefully.

"What the hell, James," Harold protested as he stumbled out the door.

Once outside, James released him with a shove, "you can't be here and most of all, I don't need you bothering Rose. She's been through enough."

"You're kidding right," Harold laughed, "since when are you defending Rose Tyler?" His eyes lit up with amusement, "you two aren't…"

"No!" James barked immediately, "We aren't kids anymore, even if we were…" His voice lowed and he looked ashamed, "I should've never treated her that way."

"What," Harold was still laughing, "where's this coming from suddenly?"

James sighed, his one-time friend was never going to change. "Just get out of here," he grumbled, holding in his anger.

"Wait, I came here to…"

"Now!" James yelled and pointed toward the road.

"Fine," Harold smirked and studied James' face, his clenched jaw, and burning eyes. "Come find me when you've come back to your senses." He turned away and strolled off, not looking back.

James took a moment to cool off before he walked back into the house. Just to be safe, he locked the door behind him then came back to the table and sat next to Rose, letting out a huff.

"You don't have to defend me all the time," Rose grumbled.

"I know, but to be honest, I didn't really want him here either. Consider it pest control."

Pest control was right, Rose thought to herself, since she always thought of him as a weasel. She bit her lip and tried to hold back her grin.

"Was that a smile," James asked.

"No," Rose told him and hid her face.

James grinned, "it was," he teased, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He chuckled and got right back to work, knowing better than to say any more.

* * *

He worked with her for the next two weeks, trying to keep it friendly and Rose did her best to do the same, though it wasn't easy. The thing that bothered her most was how nice he was being, even when she was being rude to him. Then he made her laugh, more than once, and that really pissed her off.

James didn't want to admit that he somewhat of enjoyed their sessions, he was finally doing something positive for Rose. Even if he couldn't take back what he had done in the past, at least it was something. He expected her to be hostile toward him, but the first time she laughed, it surprised him. Not just because she laughed, but how openly she did it, with a wide smile to match, and part of him hated himself for ruining his chance of seeing that smile before.

It was over in an instant, when she saw him staring at her then her lips pressed together in a thin line and she got back to her work. After that, he made it his mission to make her laugh again. It was a mission he often failed, but every now and then, he was rewarded for his efforts, if only for a split second, and all those failed attempts would be worth it.

James' time at home ended, which was a huge relief to Rose. He still had years of training ahead of him, but it was now going to be more intensive with clinical work and less time off which meant less visits home.

As James prepared to leave one morning, Rose appeared, "so, you're going?"

"Yep," James forced a smile, "just getting the last of my things."

"Well," she reached a hand out, "I guess I should thank you for everything you did."

"No need," James said, "it was only right, considering…" he cleared his throat and looked down at his bags. Taking another deep breath, he met her eyes, "good luck on your A-levels, but I know you're going to do great. Just don't let any idiots hold you back again."

"I won't," Rose told him, "I already made up my mind, no more men until I finish school."

"Good plan, although I wouldn't call Jimmy much of a man," James told her seriously but Rose still found it funny and laughed, giving him one last smile. He grinned back, "take care of yourself Rose, and call me if you need any more pest control."

"I think I can handle it, but thanks," she gave him a final wave and disappeared upstairs.

That was the last time they saw each other for the next three years. Rose eventually moved back in with her mum, after telling her the story of what happened with Jimmy. She even added a small bit about James which her mum ignored, but Rose didn't care.

She was back in school while working on the side, giving her less time to herself and less time to spend with Amy. So, if James was briefly in town, she thankfully missed his visits.

* * *

2007

"You're going where," Amy yelled in shock when her cousin popped home for a surprise visit.

"Haiti," James replied happily, "they need doctors and I'm a doctor now, it would be a good experience plus I can help lots of people."

"But, it's so far, how long would you be gone?"

"About a year," he shrugged as if it were nothing.

"That's a long time," Amy argued, "why would you do this?"

"Is it really so bad," James said back, "your parents love the idea and once you tell Rory I'm sure he'll say the same."

Amy walked up to him and hugged him, "we won't even be able to talk, what if something happens?"

"If there's an emergency, there will be a way to contact me. Now, don't fret, the year will be over before you know it."

"When are you leaving," Amy asked.

James sighed as he squeezed her back, "next week."

"Next week?" Amy said, "we need to have a party or something."

"I don't want to make a big deal of it," James told her.

"Fine, how about a small gathering of friends."

James grinned, "that sounds fantastic.

* * *

That weekend Amy put a small party together, only very close friends and family. Rose didn't want to go, but she did anyway for Amy, they hadn't seen each other in so long. She was seeing Mickey now and although she tried to make him come to the party, he convinced her to let him watch a match at the pub with his friends instead. So much for being a supportive boyfriend, she thought to herself.

At the party, they ate, drank, and mostly talked the night away. Rory finished nursing school so he and James spent a better part of the day talking medical jargon that nobody else understood while Rose and Amy spent their time catching up. Overall, it went well and after a semi-friendly hello at the beginning, Rose avoided James the rest of the day.

The night was winding down and the few guests they did have already left. Amy's parents went to bed and all that was left was the four of them. It wasn't long before Amy disappeared with Rory and neither James nor Rose would look for them, leaving the two very much alone in an awkward silence.

"So, are you all ready to go," Rose asked.

"Yeah," he popped the top off another beer and although he wasn't drunk he felt a bit lighter on his toes, "I got everything I need, all the paperwork, passport, plane tickets…"

"Aren't you going to miss everyone?"

"I don't have anybody," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I mean, I got Amy, my aunt, and uncle, but that's it."

Sometimes Rose forgot that James lost his parents, he never spoke about it, at least around her. To feel like you had no one seemed so lonely. She never felt that way, with her mum, Amy, and her friends whom she held so close, she always felt like she had a lot.

Rose walked over and sat closer to him, "what brought all of this on anyway?"

James took a sip and stared ahead at nothing, "I don't know, I just felt like I needed to do something…something to help others."

"Being a doctor isn't enough," Rose quipped.

James chuckled, "I suppose, but I just figured…" he trailed off and looked down at the bottle in his hands, rotating it between his fingers.

"You helped me," Rose said and cringed at the fact that she just said something positive to him.

James smiled, "you would have been just fine, with or without my help. You're brilliant, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

The room got quiet again and James was feeling the pressure to keep things normal, "so, your schooling, how's that?"

"Good," Rose said happily, "I'll be finishing this upcoming year."

"And I hear that you and Mickey are…"

"Dating," Rose finished for him with a nod. "Only for a few weeks though, nothing serious."

"I thought you said no more men until you were finished," he teased and he got a small chuckle from Rose. "At least I know he's a decent guy for a change."

Rose smirked, "so, no more Mickey the Idiot, as you use to say."

James gazed down shamefully, "nah, he's really not a bad guy. I was the one being an idiot."

"He still doesn't like you," Rose remarked, "that's probably why he didn't want to come tonight."

"So, he left you to deal with me on your own," he smiled back.

Rose shrugged, "it's not like I haven't before.

Heavy silence filled the air and James was hit with guilt again, "you know I'm not gonna…"

"I know," she told him then glanced at the time. "It's late and I don't think Amy's coming back so I'm gonna head out."

"Ok," James said somberly as he watched Rose hastily collect her things, "take care of yourself Rose."

"I will," she backed up to the door, "see ya," she waved and left swiftly.

James felt the emptiness around him, something he had grown use to, but that didn't make it any easier. He settled back in his seat and wondered to himself if this was all his life had planned for him.


	5. Chapter 5

2008

It wasn't easy and it was exhausting, but Rose finished. It still felt unreal, even as she stared down at the diploma she was holding. With a few job perspectives in line, everything was falling into place.

After a small party to celebrate with her friends, she headed home and found a large vase of flowers and a card on the table. She smiled, wondering if Mickey sent them although they had broken up months before. It was a mutual break up, even if they were great friends, they were not a great couple.

She sniffed the flowers and admired the scent before opening the card containing a short, typed message:

Rose,  
I told you that you could do it.  
I had no doubts.  
Sincerely, James

Rose was surprised and she re-read the card, just to be sure. A small smile spread across her face as she wondered how he even sent them. She didn't think too long about it, she just carried them to her room and set them up on her nightstand. It was a good day, even a reminder of James was not going to spoil it.

* * *

Two months later:

Rose was still living at home for the time being, but she now had a job teaching year five and a steady income. Her next step was to start looking for a new flat, but that could wait until next week, right now she wanted to spend her weekend relaxing.

She headed over to Amy's only to find it crowded. Amy never mentioned there was going to be a party, but Rose didn't care, she needed to let loose for a while anyway. While seeing familiar faces greeting her as she came in, Rose continued her search for Amy.

She found even more people out back chatting and although she didn't see her friend there, she did see an assortment of beverages. That's what she needed to get her weekend started, she thought to herself as she scooted past someone who was partially blocking the way. She grabbed the first beer she could reach.

"Oi, now you're going to completely ignore me and pretend I'm not here," a familiar voice said.

She froze, then spun around to see James standing before her. She didn't recognize him from behind, he was leaner, his hair was short, very short, and his face was clean shaven. He shot her a smile as he took the beer from her hand and opened it for her before handing it back.

"Did you just get here," she finally stammered.

"This morning," he reached around her with his long arm and grabbed a beer from behind her, "I guess you missed it all because I hear you're a busy career woman now." He twisted the cap from his bottle and tossed it into a pile with a few others then leaned on a nearby table while he took a drink.

"I wouldn't say career woman…" Rose nervously toed the grass below her feet.

James looked at her seriously, "you worked hard to get where you are, be proud of it."

"I guess I just need to get used to the idea," she took a sip, "I got the flowers…and the card."

James' smile grew twice as wide, "did you now?"

Rose nodded, "yes, they were lovely…thank you."

"It's all I could think of considering where I was," James said timidly, "I just wanted to do something to congratulate you. I hope it wasn't out of line."

"No," Rose smiled shyly, "it wasn't."

"Fantastic," he grinned back.

They both fell silent and Rose began to get uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go find Amy," Rose scooted away.

James nodded and went back to sipping his beer and watching the crowd of people who were mostly Amy's friends, and not many of them who he knew.

Rose hurried back inside and found Amy coming down the stairs. She grabbed her around the arm, dragging her back up. "Why didn't you warn me that James was coming back?"

Amy stared at her wide eyed, "I didn't know either, he just sorta showed up and surprised us all."

"You still could have called," Rose argued.

Amy put her hands on her hips, "sorry but with all the excitement and last-minute planning, it slipped my mind."

Rose shot her an angry look, "you know how I feel about him."

"I know Rose, I'm sorry," Amy said sincerely, "if you want, I can keep him away from you."

"No," Rose sighed, "just, a heads up would have been nice. At least then I would have been prepared."

"Well," Amy smiled, "now that we settled that," she held out her arm, "let's get back to the party."

* * *

Rose spent the remainder of the evening avoiding James expertly. She saw him notice her every time she left the room he was in, but he never tried to stop her or follow her. It wasn't hard when the house was full, but as the crowd died down she had no means of escape.

It got later and after several drinks, Amy went up to her room and never came back down. Amy's parents were already in bed as well, so Rose took it upon herself to help clean up. She walked along, collecting paper plates and empty cups, tossing them in the bin and began wiping down the counter when she was distracted by a bottle being placed in her line of sight.

She gazed up from the hand holding the bottle and saw James with gentile eyes staring down at her. He pushed the bottle closer and Rose took it from him, "thank you," she mumbled.

"You know you don't have to clean up, right," James leaned down on the counter, "it'll be done tomorrow."

"I know," Rose continued to wipe the counter anyway, "but your family did a lot to help me these last few years while I was in school. This is the least I can do."

"Why wouldn't they help you," James asked surprised, "you're like family. You practically grew up running around this place."

"Funny, you didn't make it feel that way," Rose said coldly and shoved his arms out of the way so she could clean the spot underneath him.

James took a long drink from his beer while Rose did her best to ignore him. "You were quite good at avoiding me today," he finally said.

"Noticed that, did you," she commented back, "it's a skill I learned growing up here," she snapped her eyes up at him accusingly then back down at the counter she was wiping.

"I really do regret everything I did when I was younger, I wish you knew that." He rubbed a hand down his face, he should have had this talk before he drank, "I don't have a time machine to go back and fix it or I would, I can only try and make up for it now, the best I can."

"You can start by leaving me alone," she told him and walked to the sink to do dishes.

James walked to her side, "I could do that, but that wouldn't solve much." He picked up a towel and began to dry the dishes as she washed them. "We are bound to keep running into each other for the rest of our lives."

They worked quietly for several minutes then Rose spoke up again, "you really shouldn't be helping with dishes anyway, this is your party after all."

James picked up the freshly washed glass and continued to dry, "I know, but I didn't ask for a party either."

"Well, aren't you tired," Rose was hoping he would at least be jetlagged.

James tilted his head as he considered this, "not really, maybe it's all the excitement of being home. I'm sure I will be out once I lay down." He picked up the last dish and dried it, putting it away and joined Rose back at the counter, "how about you, are you tired?"

"Not yet," Rose said and looked at her nearly empty beer, "but this is my third drink and I'm sure it'll be kicking in soon."

James laughed and finished his drink before heading outside where he found a much bigger mess to clean.

Rose came out behind him and let out a sigh, "suddenly leaving it until tomorrow sounds like a much better idea."

James wandered back to the table where the drinks were and grabbed another beer for himself. He twisted the cap and tossed it into the much larger pile than earlier and plopped into a chair. He leaned back and stared up at the stars in the sky.

"How many of those have you had," Rose questioned. A part of her grew nervous because she imagined James' bullying mixed with Jimmy's drinking and abuse. She worried what James would be like in that state.

James thought about it, "maybe six spread throughout the entire day."

He seemed content as he sat there so Rose walked over and figured one more beer wouldn't hurt. She sat in the chair next to James and handed him the bottle to open which he did it without question. He handed it back then held up his own as they clanked them together in cheers.

"How was it over there," Rose finally asked to break the silence.

James leaned back in his chair and looked up at the stars. "Different, but that's to be expected. We spent a majority of our time in the main cities which were overpopulated and people lived in small huts, but we also went up into the mountain areas where it was less crowded. Up there it was beautiful, lots of green foliage, rivers, waterfalls…"

"What kind of work did you do, as a doctor I mean."

James' eyebrows raised up, Practically everything. People came to me with simple illnesses, cuts that needed stitches, stuff like that. Others had more serious diseases, stab wounds, a couple amputations." He took a drink and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, still staring at the sky. "I guess those things weren't too bad either, at least I could treat them and send them home. It's the one's I couldn't save that were the hardest. I was only there for two weeks when a crying mother came running into camp carrying her dead child. He got stabbed and lost a lot of blood, he had been dead for quite some time before she got him to us. She begged me to help him, but..." his voice caught in this throat.

Rose saw his eyes gloss over as he played the memory in his mind and she put her hand over his making him look over at her in quiet thanks. The thought of seeing something like that made her tremble and she was lost for words.

The silence was broken when James let out a small laugh, "I got to play a lot of football too, the kids there love it."

He noticed the uncertain look on her face, "we had free time when things were quiet, it wasn't all work. The kids tend to hang around the clinic and when we weren't doing anything, we would join them. We had some pretty intense games too," he shrugged, "I mean, intense for the eight and nine year olds we were playing against."

Rose laughed, then she noticed that her hand never left his and now their fingers were threaded together. She almost pulled away when she noticed him gaze down at their joined hands, staring at them curiously.

"Thank you for letting me vent a little, even though you hate me," he gazed up into her eyes and she was lost. The beer was finally catching up to her and she couldn't pull her eyes away from his.

"I thought about you while I was there," he muttered and Rose felt knots in her stomach.

He let go of her hand and sat back to look at the stars again pretending he didn't say that. Only he did and he didn't know what to say to counter that remark. "By you I mean everyone…I was thinking about you all…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I think it's time to put the beer down and take myself to bed."

"Yeah," Rose said uncomfortably, "I should probably head home as well."

James glanced at his watch, seeing how late it was, "did you walk?"

"Um, yeah I did," Rose stood up and began to leave.

James followed, "I should at least walk you home."

Rose sighed, "I've walked myself home plenty of times, I'm capable of making it without your help."

"Argue all you want," James countered, "either I walk you home or I follow you home."

"Fine," Rose moaned, "just don't expect any small talk."

James gave an eyeroll behind her back and followed her out the door.

After several minutes of walking in silence, Rose glanced over at James whose eyes were cast up at the sky while he walked along beside her.

"Why do you keep doing that," Rose asked annoyed.

James gave her a perplexed stare, "doing what?"

"Staring up at the stars and looking all…content," she huffed.

"I've always been fascinated with the stars," James shrugged. "When I was a kid, my dad and I would stargaze while he told me stories about the stars."

Rose gazed up, "what kind of stories?"

"They are mostly Greek mythology, but there are also many Native American stories as well. One of my favorites is about an orphan boy whose family mistreated him and often tried to abandon him. Then, while hunting for eggs on an island, the family took off on their boats while the boy slept, leaving him alone on the island to starve."

"That's horrible," Rose cut in.

"Yep," James agreed, "but while on the island, as the boy tried to survive on what he could, a strange horned animal came to him from the water and told the boy he would rescue him and take him back to the main land. The boy climbed on its back and the monster told him that if he saw a star, to warn him. They didn't get far when the boy pointed out a star and the animal took him back to the island. Then the next night the animal came back and took him a little further before the boy pointed out another star and was once again, he was taken back to the island. This went on for several nights and he got a little further each time until one night he decided not to warn the animal. When he got close to the main land a dark cloud appeared before them. The boy jumped off and swam to shore while the animal was struck dead by lightning."

"I don't see what this has to do with stars…" Rose cut in yet again.

"Well, if you let me finish…" James grinned at her. "A man appeared in front of the boy and thanked him for helping him kill the monster who was making the water dangerous. In exchange, he offered to take the boy with him to the sky. Since the boy had no family or friends who cared for him, he agreed and he is now known as the orphan star which sits close to the evening star. Also known as Venus and Jupiter."

Rose gazed up at the stars, searching, "and you can see them?"

"Sometimes, usually a few hours after sunset or just before sunrise." Instinctively, James grabbed her arm to stop her from walking, then pointed up at the sky, "lucky for you, they are easy to spot right now."

Rose leaned over, to see where he was pointing, "where?"

"Well, they don't exactly look like the other stars," James took a half step closer to Rose and pointed again. "Venus is larger and brighter than the other stars and Jupiter is just beside it."

"Oh, I see it now," Rose said excitedly. She stared at the sky and wondered why she never paid it more attention, it was brilliant. She peeked over at James to see him staring at the stars in amazement and for a moment, the twinkle in his eye and the content smile on his face had her distracted.

James glanced back at her and his smile faded, "What?"

"Nothing," Rose told him, then grew irritated, "can we keep walking now."

"Sorry," James mumbled and continued walking along.

They walked silently again and Rose wondered what just got into her, then told herself no more drinks where James was involved or she may have an unfortunate lapse in judgement. She glanced over at him again, "so why is that one of your favorite stories?"

"I don't know," he thought for a moment, "I really didn't appreciate the story much until my parents…well, you know…I guess I somewhat related to it."

"Yeah," Rose said sadly, "but your family loves you, you're not exactly alone."

"I know that now, but when I was a kid, I felt like I was just a nuisance bestowed upon my aunt and uncle."

"They never did anything to imply that," Rose told him, "why would you feel like that?"

"I was eleven, I had a lot of emotions I didn't know how to deal with," James jammed his hands in his pockets, hoping to stay grounded somehow. "Everything happened so fast, one day I was a happy kid with two loving parents and lots of friends, the next day they were gone. Then I had to leave everything behind to live with family I barely knew, far from the only place I'd ever known as home. I felt like an outsider, I guess I was just being ungrateful."

Rose looked at him sorrowfully, "I don't think anyone at that age, in your situation, would have felt any differently. You don't feel like that anymore, do you?"

James took an unusually long time to answer, "no, not exactly."

"What does that mean," Rose asked.

"I know my family cares about me, and I care about them in return. It's just…not the same." James pulled a hand out of his pocket and rubbed it over his eyes and Rose wasn't sure if it was out of frustration or if he was wiping away tears. He put his hand back in his pocket and stared down. "I didn't want anyone else but my parents, it took a long time to really warm up to my aunt and uncle. Even now, I feel like I keep them just within arm's reach."

They reached the Powell Estate and came to a stop. Rose wanted to run inside and leave him there but her feet stayed planted in place. "Well, I know they love you," she rolled her eyes, "I have to hear it all the time."

James chuckled giving Rose a full smile with it, she felt a blush creeping up and looked away, "just know you aren't completely alone."

James gave her a slight nod, "ok."

"Alright," Rose took a step backward, "goodnight then." Her mind pulled her in two directions, and within a moment she found herself giving him a comforting hug. It was brief and she quickly pulled away and headed inside, only hearing James' quiet "goodnight," before she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

James' time in Haiti gave him plenty of experience that later helped him secure a position at a hospital in London, the same hospital as Rory. There, he quickly impressed many with not only his knowledge, but his incredible bedside manner. He knew how to talk to people to ease their tension, even his smaller patients seemed calmer in his presence.

That didn't mean he took things lightly, he was also very focused and determined. If things got chaotic, or if people began to panic, something inside James would snap and he would instantly take charge, barking out orders and getting things under control. That earned him the nickname, "the oncoming storm."

* * *

Rose was happy with her new life as well. She had her own classroom and her own students whose minds she was eager to fill with knowledge. She kept her lessons fun, knowing that if she made them want to pay attention, they would listen.

One student named Toby was particularly impressed with his teacher. Rose found it adorable the way he would try to keep the class under control for her and would stay after to help her clean up. Each morning he would greet her with a large smile and sometimes a flower he picked along his way to school.

As sweet and helpful as Toby was, she never showed favoritism, each student got the same amount of attention from her. She met with several parents over the first few weeks and they were impressed that such a young teacher could be so successful this early in her career.

* * *

She finished one Friday afternoon, feeling good after another successful week, and went home to her new flat. She needed to wrap a gift and get things ready for Amy and Rory's engagement party the next day, but when she walked in to see her place still littered with unpacked boxes, all motivation dwindled.

She poured herself a glass of wine and rested on the sofa, kicking off her shoes in the process. It's not that she was lazy, she just hadn't had time with her new job. It can wait one more day, she said to herself, right now she needed to focus on Amy and Rory.

She sipped her wine and reminisced over her two friends and how she watched them slowly fall in love over the many years, of course those memories were marred by images of James making her life hell. She pushed the images of him and his awful smile out of her head and focused back on her friends.

She was happy for Amy, Rory was a great guy who cherished her. Rose hoped she would find a man who would look at her the way Rory looked at Amy or treat her with the same respect. Of course, Rose wasn't sure how she would react to such behavior, she had never been treated in such a way by any man. Some of her first memories were of James and his torture which were later followed by Jimmy and his abuse. Sure, Mickey was nice, but his love for football overshadowed his feelings for her.

Maybe she didn't deserve to be loved, she thought. The only man she was certain loved her was her dad, but he was gone before she knew him, she didn't even get to feel what it was like to be loved. A tear rolled down her cheek and Rose realized how much she depressed herself. She sat upright, put the wine glass down, and got to work wrapping her gift.

* * *

The next day Rose arrived at Amy's house to find it packed with friends, family, and friends of family. Rose had to force her way into some rooms just to make her rounds and say hello, she didn't even know half of the people there. The one face she didn't see all day was James' and she was thankful for that, it was one less stress for her to deal with.

Amy caught her as she came through the garden for the third time that hour and handed Rose a glass of wine. "Can you stop fussing so much and relax like the rest of us."

Rose took the glass, letting out a sigh of contentment, "I just want things to be perfect for you."

"I know," Amy rested her head on Rose's shoulder, "that's why I want you as my maid of honor."

Rose choked on her wine, "are you serious."

"Of course," Amy poked her in the ribs, "we're best friends, practically sisters, who else would I want."

"I don't know," Rose smiled brightly, "but I would love to."

Amy squealed and wrapped her arms around her, "this is going to be a perfect wedding."

* * *

The sun had set and several people had gone home, leaving a much more manageable crowd. Music played lightly while people chatted and Rose sat with Amy and Rory in the garden. They discussed wedding plans although a date hadn't been set yet, Amy already had a few ideas in mind.

A cough caught their attention and together they looked up to see James holding a small gift. He smiled at them but his eyes looked tired, "sorry I'm late, I just finished a ten-hour surgery."

Amy stood up and took the gift from his hands and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad you made it, I hope you'll be able to attend the wedding?"

"Of course I will, I have to anyway, considering I'm the best man."

Rose's stomach twisted in a knot and she glared at Rory who turned away as if he didn't notice. She stood up and grabbed Amy's hand, pulling her away, "why didn't you tell me he was going to be the best man?"

Amy tugged her hand out of Rose's iron grip, "would it have changed your mind?"

"No," Rose said with a defeated voice, "but why him?"

"Rory doesn't have any siblings and we are his closest friends," Amy told her. "Plus, James helped him out a lot while he was in nursing school and they just sort of, I don't know, bonded." She noticed Rose growing uncomfortable at the thought, "you two shouldn't have to interact very much, except when walking down the aisle."

The words made Rose shudder in disgust, "never use those words to describe us again."

Amy laughed, "fair enough, come on, let's go inside and leave the boys to chat."

A slow song came on over the speaker and Rory stole Amy away for a quiet dance at the center of the garden. Rose admired them for a while but the chill of the evening air brought her back inside. She sat on the sofa after saying goodnight to a few remaining guests, and quietly sipped the rest of her wine.

The sofa shifted and the smell of leather filled her nostrils, letting Rose know who it was. She was growing to hate the smell of leather since he started wearing that jacket.

"It seemed to be quite the turnout," he said.

Rose sipped her wine again and looked forward, pretending she didn't hear him.

"I'm sure the wedding will be huge," he continued.

"Why are you here," Rose finally asked.

"It's my cousin and one of the very few friends I have," James told her, "plus I'm the best man apparently…"

"No," Rose cut him off, "I mean sitting here, right now."

James looked down and picked at a string poking through the knee of his jeans, "I figured they wanted to be alone and I thought maybe we could learn to talk, at least enough to get through the wedding." He was nervous, Rose could sense it.

"So you know I'm the maid of honor?"

"Yep," James glanced over and held out a hand, "nice to meet you." He had a smirk on his face and as Rose took his hand it turned into a full tooth grin.

Rose smiled in return then looked away bashfully. She set down her glass of wine, deciding she had enough. She already told herself she would no longer drink around James for that very reason.

"I'm not asking you to be my friend," James mumbled, "I just don't like the tension."

"It didn't bother you before, when I was the one at the receiving end," Rose told him.

"No, but you are a better person than me," James replied, "can we just try and get along for Amy's sake?" He held his hand out again and his eyes sought hers in a quiet plea.

Rose looked down at the offered hand, she didn't want to be tricked into anything, but he had a point. Amy was her best friend and their fighting could ruin the wedding. She reached up and gently took his hand, "ok."

* * *

The following Friday morning started off like any other day for Rose. She got ready, ate breakfast, hopped on the bus, and headed to work. She arrived early every day to make sure everything was ready then she waited for her students to arrive.

As always, Toby gave her a smile, although it looked forced and he seemed slightly pale.

She called him up, "are you doing ok today, Toby?"

"Yes, Miss Tyler," he told her.

Rose didn't think so and decided to keep a close eye on him. She proceeded with the day's lesson and observed him fidgeting while holding his stomach. At lunch time, he remained in his seat while the rest of the class left. Rose walked over to him again, "you're not hungry?"

He shook his head and winced holding his stomach still.

Rose put a hand on his head and noticed he was hot to the touch, "I'm going to call the nurse," she said.

He nodded but didn't say anything, just grimaced from the pain.

The nurse came to get him immediately, then thanked Rose for alerting her. Rose told Toby to get better and she will see him when he gets back, but she worried for him under her calm demeanor.

That afternoon Rose resumed teaching her class, continually glancing at Toby's empty seat, and missed his cute little smile. The day dragged along for the first time ever and when the end of the day finally neared she received a phone call.

Toby's mother was on the other end in tears, thanking Rose for noticing that he was sick. "I don't know how I didn't notice it before," she said with a shaky voice, "he had an appendicitis, he's in surgery now but they said he's in the best hands and will be ok."

"Oh," Rose said in shock, "why didn't he say anything?"

The mother chuckled nervously, "he said he didn't want to disturb your class. He thinks very highly of you."

"Well, he's a big help here," Rose said letting the smile show through her voice. "Is it ok if I visit him tomorrow?"

"I'm sure he would love that," his mother said, finally calming down.

* * *

The next morning Rose got up early, she wasn't sure what time would be appropriate so she called Rory and he said people usually visit as early as 9 a.m. Since it was Saturday, Rose decided to wear jeans and a hoodie, she didn't have to dress like a teacher all the time. She stopped at the shop to pick up a card and stuffed toy, a dragon since he always talked about them, and headed to the hospital. She got there at 10 a.m. so she didn't seem too eager and she went to his room.

She knocked before entering and Toby's face lit up when he saw her, "Miss Tyler?" He gazed at her outfit, "lookin' good."

"Toby," his mother scolded, then looked at Rose, "he's a bit medicated, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Rose laughed and blushed, "thank you." She handed Toby the toy and card and he accepted it happily, hugging the dragon while he looked at the card, telling her "thank you."

His mother came to Rose's side while Toby was busy playing with his new toy, "thank you again for being so attentive."

"No need to thank me," Rose said, "I'm just glad they were able to help him, he wasn't acting like himself yesterday."

"Well, he's back to normal now," his mother said while smiling at her son, "the doctor said he should be back to school in a week. He argued about it, he wanted to come back on Monday."

Toby frowned, "he said I have to rest."

"Don't be mad at him for doing his job," Rose told him.

Toby scooted himself up in the bed, "I'm not mad at him, he's the coolest doctor ever. He knows all about Harry Potter and told me jokes…" the he leaned closer to Rose and whispered, "he even snuck me an extra pudding cup after dinner."

Rose laughed, "he sure sounds great."

"He's handsome too," his mother added.

"Mom, ewww," Toby scrunched his nose.

Before Rose could laugh, James' booming voice carried through the halls. He was singing, happily singing. Rose wondered if she could be wrong but his accent was unmistakable, and it was getting closer. She looked at the door as he stepped into the room, the fading words of "Don't Worry be Happy," still on his tongue when he saw her.

"Rose," he was just as surprised as she was.

"Hey," Rose squeaked out and waved, then stuck her hands in her back pockets as she shied away.

"You two know each other," the mother pointed between them.

"Sorta," Rose answered, "my best friend is his cousin."

"Oh, that's nice," the mother smiled.

Rose sighed and mumbled, "yeah, right."

James walked over to his small patient, "hey, what's this?" He tapped the head of the dragon.

"Miss Tyler gave it to me," Toby held it up for him to see.

"Ah," James grinned, "and do you have a name for him yet?"

Timmy began to think, a bit of tongue poked between his lips as he concentrated, "how about, Stormagedden?"

James raised his eyebrows, "that's a very intimidating name."

"Yeah, but he's nice," Toby said while holding the dragon's nose up to his own.

James chuckled and ruffled his hair, then reached over to pull the curtain shut, "give us a minute."

Rose and Toby's mother nodded as they watched James close the space, but they could still hear him as he examined his patient.

"So, I take it Miss Tyler is your teacher?"

Toby nodded excitedly, "She is the best teacher in the whole school. She's really funny and knows everything."

"Everything?" James responded, sharing his enthusiasm.

"Yep," Toby looked at the curtain then back to James, lowering his voice, "I'm going to marry her when I grow up."

James smiled at him, "well, you finish school first." He covered him back up and headed back to the curtain, pulling it open again.

"I will," Toby spoke enthusiastically, "I want to be a doctor too."

"Well, with teachers like Miss Tyler, you should grow up to be a fine doctor," James smiled then looked up at Rose, giving her a wink.

Rose felt warmth shoot down her spine, it was like she was seeing a whole different person. Maybe it was the white coat she told herself because there is no way she just found James, the man she has loathed all her life, sexy for a brief moment. She was disgusted with herself for thinking the words James and sexy in one sentence.

James turned to Toby's mother, "he seems to be healing just fine, he should be good to go home in a couple of days."

"Thank you," his mother said, "lucky for us Miss Tyler noticed something was wrong so we could get him here in time."

James turned his smile on Rose and she looked away, feeling bashful again. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded, "I really didn't do anything, I just called the nurse."

"Don't cut yourself short," he told her, "you were brilliant." He looked back at the mother, "I should move along, I'll check on him again later."

"Ok," Toby's mother said, "thank you doctor."

James nodded and turned to Toby, "I'll see you later Toby," then he patted the dragon on the head, "you too Stormaggeden," then headed out of the room with a little bounce in his step.

"Yeah," Rose announced, "I should go too, my friend is coming to pick me up." She looked at her student, "you get better and I'll bring your mum some homework for you to catch up on."

"Ok Miss Tyler," he smiled and waved as she exited the room.

Rose saw the back of James' head as he headed down the hall and she jogged up to him, grabbing his arm to stop him.

James came to a halt and turned around to see Rose then looked behind her wondering if someone else was needing his attention. Seeing nobody, he looked back at her, "yes Miss Tyler?" He was teasing but the tone of his voice was almost suave.

Rose wondered if he always smiled like this at work and wished he would stop it because right now it was really distracting. She forgot why she stopped him and noticed the confusion in his eyes when she said nothing. Finally, she remembered, "I know I don't need to tell you but, thank you for everything you did for Timmy."

"No need to thank me," James said, "it's a simple procedure, it was your observation that made all the difference."

"Well, he really seems to admire you," Rose said.

"Not as much as he admires you," James winked at her again.

In her head, Rose swore she heard sirens warning her that she was entering dangerous territory. She began to realize that it wasn't just the wine the other night, or the beer the time before that, there was just something about him and Rose needed to remind herself who he was.

Once again, she left him staring at her as she was off in her thoughts. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I should head downstairs, Mickey is giving me a lift home."

"Oh, I just saw him," James said, "when I was headed up." He walked over to the lift and hit the button to go down, "he may be a minute," James chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean," Rose asked, wondering what terrible thing was going to come out of his mouth next.

"I was on my way up here, speaking with a colleague of mine, Martha, and I stopped to say hi." They stepped onto the lift together and James pressed the button for the ground floor, "he still hates me by the way, just like you do."

"I don't…never mind," Rose waved a hand in the air between them, "anyway…"

"Yeah, well, we exchanged a few words but it was Martha who he was more interested in talking to, they didn't even notice me walk away." They reached the ground floor and stepped off the lift. James raised a hand up, gesturing toward the talking pair.

"Oh," Rose said, suddenly realizing. "Maybe I should wait," she took a step back but James stopped her with a hand on her back that burned her skin even with the clothing between them.

"Nah," James said, "if we don't split them up now, she'll never get back to her patients. Besides, you should introduce yourself, you'll like her."

He gave her a nudge and Rose found her feet again, walking up to them. Mickey noticed her approach and smiled, "Rose, hey." He reached a hand out to the dark-skinned woman beside him who smiled kindly, "this is Dr. Jones, I was just telling her about you."

"Hi," Rose said and shook her hand. "I was just here visiting one of my students, he had surgery yesterday. Apparently, James was his doctor."

The corners of James' lips curled up and he nodded while taking a step backward. "Yep, and right now I have other patients waiting for me." He shared a nod with Mickey, which was about as polite as it could get then he looked back at Rose. "Bye Rose," he gently touched her shoulder and walked away.

Martha turned back to Mickey, "I should go too, I have a lot of work to do."

"Ok," Mickey grinned, "I'll call you later."

"I hope so," she flirted back then looked at Rose, "it was nice meeting you, I hope we can talk more sometime."

"Me too," Rose said happily.

Martha walked off and when she was out of sight Rose poked Mickey in the stomach, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes…" she teased.

Mickey laughed and they headed out of the hospital, "and to think, for once I'm glad I ran into James."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Not my best chapter, but after a week of editing, this is as good as its gonna get. Thanks for reading it still, I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.**_

Two weeks later, Rose received a call from Amy. It turns out Mickey kept his promise to call Martha and they had been seeing each other ever since. Rose was so busy working and settling into her flat that she hadn't talked to him, or anyone, very much.

"Rory knows her from the hospital," Amy said over the phone, "he said she seems like a perfect match for Mickey. So, do you want to go out to dinner with us so we can get to know her a little. It seems like she might be sticking around a while."

"I'd love to," Rose smiled, she was happy for Mickey. Even though things didn't work out so well between them, Mickey was still a great guy who deserved someone equally as great.

James is going too," Amy added, "just to warn you. It was him who introduced them after all."

"I assumed he would," Rose grumbled, "we agreed to try and get along."

"You mean you agreed to try," Amy corrected her.

"What does that mean?"

Amy sighed, "James has been trying to get along with you for quite a while now, it's you who is being stubborn."

"Well I'm sorry for not forgiving him for mistreating me all those years," Rose snapped, "do you actually think I can suddenly forget about it all and be his friend?"

"No," Amy argued back, "but maybe you can stop antagonizing him every time he's around. I know you hate him, he knows you hate him, we all know it…"

"Sorry," Rose mumbled, "I don't mean to drag you all into this. I'll try harder next time."

"Thank you," Amy smiled, "anyway, tell me what you know about this Martha girl…"

* * *

They met on a Saturday night in a quiet, but not so formal, restaurant. James was happy that he could forego the suit and wear his regular clothes. Rose was less than pleased because as the couples sat together, they left she and James two seats next to each other and Rose had to smell that awful leather all night.

Regardless, she tried to be on her best behavior while James tried to not do or say anything to set her off. This mostly meant that they both simply ignored each other for a larger part of the evening.

"How's Toby doing," James finally addressed her.

Rose paused, almost forgetting James was his doctor, "he's great, he's back to being Toby again."

"I hope that's a good thing," he joked.

Rose laughed, to everyone's surprise, "it is, he's always been very helpful and pays attention to everything I say."

"I would think so," James added, "since he has a crush on the teacher."

Rose giggled, earning more strange looks from her friends, "actually, he's moved on, he's now interested in a girl his own age."

James raised his eyebrows, "wow, that was fast."

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway, with the age gap and all."

This time James laughed and he shared a smile with Rose. Rose looked back at the group who had fallen silent at the new behavior between them. Rose wiped the smile off her face and turned away from James, leaving an uncomfortable tension between them.

"He really seems like a sweet kid," Martha said, breaking the silence, "I helped James with his last examination before he was released.

"He is one of my best students," Rose told her, "I wish there were more like him, it would make my job easier."

"How long have you been a teacher," Martha asked.

"This is my first year."

"But she is doing great," Amy added.

"I would assume so," Martha said, "Mickey said you have a lot of experience working with kids."

"Yeah," Mickey jumped in, "and next week she can use her personal experience to help some of them," he glared at James.

Rose looked at Mickey with disapproval, "yeah," Rose sighed, "I have to talk about bullying."

"Maybe you can give her a hand with that," Mickey snapped at James.

James didn't let Mickey bother him, instead he seemed genuinely interested, "actually I think I can." He glanced at Rose who stared back at him unsure. "I mean, if you want…"

"Wait," Martha cut in, "did I miss something?"

"Figures he never mentioned it," Mickey said coldly, "James here took pleasure in torturing Rose when she was a little girl, for years he did it."

Martha looked at James in shock then back to Rose, "I don't understand…"

"It was a long time ago," Rose gave Mickey another stare to tell him he needed to stop.

James ignored them and kept his focus on Rose, "what do you think?"

Rose was angry at Mickey for bringing it up in the first place, but maybe this was what she needed to do to show Amy that she was honestly trying. Quietly she muttered, "ok," and felt the knot in her stomach tighten from all the stress.

* * *

James was at the school the following week and his nerves had never been so intense. He walked into the classroom with Rose and Toby immediately recognized him.

"Heya Doc," he exclaimed, "I like your jacket."

"Oh, thanks," James smiled, then sat himself down on top of Rose's desk, seeing the class stare at him curiously.

She addressed the class, "This week we've been talking about bullying and that's why I brought my friend James here to speak to you, he has experience with bullying himself."

"You were bullied," Toby asked him.

James rubbed his hand over his head, this was suddenly harder than he thought, "no, actually, I was the bully."

Toby's face fell, "what?"

"Yeah, I was," he sighed, "not that I still am, but that doesn't stop the pain my words and actions caused others."

"You hurt people," Toby asked again, "but you're a doctor." Rose wasn't lying, this kid was very attentive.

"Not physically," James said, "I said mean things, teased, and did other things."

"Why," Toby asked, all the awe in his eyes for James had gone. He and the rest of the class stared at him waiting for his answer, hoping it would explain it all.

"I don't know," James simply said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was upset. I was alone. My parents had died and I had to move far away from home with people I barley even knew." He looked up at Rose who stood off to the side, watching him, then back to the thirty little eyes fixed on him. "I didn't know how make myself feel better, then I found someone small who was afraid of me. I thought the only way to feel better was to make someone else miserable."

"So, he was smaller than you," another boy from the back asked.

"She…" James corrected.

The class gasped and whispered amongst themselves, Toby hushed them then looked back at James very upset, "that doesn't seem fair."

"No, it wasn't, but bullies don't pick on the bigger guys, they find easy targets," he glanced back at Rose feeling ashamed.

"Did you know her," Toby asked Rose, remembering how she was friends with his cousin.

Rose nodded, "I did," she glanced at James and held his gaze for a moment, then looked down when she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Rose always told Toby's parents and other teachers that he was very attentive and wise beyond his years, which made this realization simple for him. He noticed his beloved teacher looking less like her joyful self and their gaze confirmed this. He leapt up, "it was Miss Tyler," and balled his little fists.

"Toby," Rose called and he immediately acknowledged her. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest, while glaring at James.

James cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, "yep, he's right." He looked at Rose then to Toby, before turning back to the students.

"But I'm here to talk about me," James tried taking the focus off Rose, "I'm not proud of it, and even today I'm reminded of how much I hurt someone and see them live with that hurt in their eyes."

"Then you shouldn't have done it," Timmy said.

"You're right," James told him, "and there's nothing I can do to take it back. What I can do is talk to you all, and help put a stop to it so the same thing doesn't happen to others. Miss Tyler is tough, and smart, and she didn't let my stupid words stop her from turning into the amazing person she is now. Other people may not be so lucky, even spend years letting others bully them." He looked over at Rose, remembering her time with Jimmy.

James spent the next hour answering their questions, telling stories, and teaching them. He was exhausted by the end and the bell rang, bringing an end to the day. The students filed out, but Toby stayed with Rose.

Rose nudged him, "you need to go home, Toby."

"Not until he leaves," Toby growled at James.

Rose's heart warmed seeing her little protector, but he needed to see that she wasn't a victim anymore. "Don't worry, James isn't going to hurt me," she squeezed his shoulder. "We are actually friends now, plus he's a doctor, he doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Toby glanced up at James, and James looked back feeling so small. "I wouldn't be here if I was. I didn't admit to being a bully before, now I do and this is my punishment, seeing one of my favorite patients stare at me like I'm a monster."

For the first time, Rose believed him. She leaned over and whispered to Toby. He nodded and got his things, stopping in front of James to shake his hand. He looked back at his teacher and left.

James watched Toby leave then turned his eyes back to the floor, "what was that about?"

Rose approached him and sat on one of the desks across from him, "I just told him that he needed to trust me and to give you a second chance."

His eyes cast up toward her, resembling that of a guilty puppy. That same warmth filled her up again, when did they get so blue? She stood up and started gathering her things, "you want to get something to eat? I'm dying for some chips."

"I would, but…" he patted his pockets, "no money. I was a bit nervous and forgot my wallet."

"Fine, chips are on me," she headed to the door, "besides, after that interrogation, I think you earned 'em." She smiled as a bit of tongue slid between her teeth. James was spellbound, wondering how he never noticed that smile before, maybe it was new. Whatever the reason, he wanted to see her do it again.

She exited the classroom and James got to his feet, following her obediently. They walked down the hallway, navigating through the crowd of noisy students. Amongst all the commotion, James almost missed the raspy voice calling up to him.

"Doctor Noble," James heard it and stopped, looking behind him.

"Big Mike," James exclaimed and knelt down to meet the boy eye to eye.

Rose didn't know the boy personally, but she knew who he was from her friend Clara's year four class.

"What are you doing here," he asked in James.

"Just visiting my friend Miss Tyler," James nodded his head in her direction. "How about you, what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here," the boy giggled.

James tickled his ribs, "I thought you were busy fighting bad guys with Batman."

The boy giggled and squirmed, "no, Batman lives in Gotham City."

"So, I guess the rest of us here in London have Big Mike to watch over us," James tapped Mike's nose and grinned.

The boy nodded, "but first, I have homework."

"Smart man," James ruffled his hair and stood up. "Stop by and see me next time you have an appointment."

"I will," the boy smiled and began walking away, "I'll bring you a drawing."

Rose watched the exchange and still couldn't believe that James would grow up to be someone who was so gentile and caring with others. He returned to her side and she smiled at him, "Big Mike?"

"That's right," James insisted, while holding the door and following her outside, "that kid has the biggest heart out of any patient I've ever met. He's a little fighter, don't let his size fool you."

Rose didn't want to appear rude, so she shied away from asking any further questions. Instead she returned to the subject of James' visit that day as they walked to get food.


	8. Chapter 8

"Seriously," Rose giggled.

"Why would I lie," James said defensively.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "all seven books, three times?" She grabbed a chip from their shared basket and bit into it. How their conversation morphed from James' visit to her class to the subject of Harry Potter was beyond her, but watching James get flustered over the subject was very entertaining.

"Fine," James confessed, "two and a half, I'm on book four now."

"Aren't you a little old for children's books," Rose teased with a vibrant grin.

"Tell that to the millions of other adults who read it," James retorted. "I think it's more shocking that you haven't read any of them. You're a teacher after all, you should be encouraging these things."

Rose shrugged nonchalantly while taking another chip, "I saw the movies…"

James' jaw nearly hit the table as he stared at her horrified, "don't get me started on the movies..."

"You don't like the movies," she grinned mischievously.

"The movies are great," James confessed, "not to sound like an old hat but, the books are better."

"What I want to know," Rose pushed the empty basket to the side and leaned on the table, "what got your reading Harry Potter in the first place?"

The inquisitive look she was giving him was a bit enticing and James felt a tingle travel through his body. That probably wasn't her intention, he told himself to calm down. "Well, it was somewhat by chance, my roommate Jack was reading it."

"The same Jack from the stories you told me and Amy about?"

"That's him," James nodded, "he had his eye on someone that he saw reading it, so he figured if he read it too, they would have something in common to talk about."

Rose smirked, "did it work?"

"Yep," James chuckled, "and as they "got to know each other," in his room, I saw the book lying about and I decided to check it out."

"So, Jack got the girl and you got the book," Rose teased.

"Boy," James corrected.

Rose's grin faded at the revelation, "what?"

James smirked at her dumbfounded look, "it was a boy, named Alonzo."

"Oh," Rose sat back, "from the stories you told me, I never realized Jack was…"

"Flexible," James finished for her. "Man, woman, both…it really makes no difference to him."

Rose took in the information, she had no problem with anyone's sexuality, she just didn't realize, "have you two ever…"

"No," James answered before she could finish asking, "that's his lifestyle, not mine."

Rose giggled, "all right, fine then. Back to the book."

"Right," James perked back up, "anyway, I started reading it, to see what all the hype was about. Before I knew it, I had finished it and found myself at the shop buying the second book as well as the third when I finished that one. It wasn't long before I went through the entire series."

"I thought you told me you were busy studying all the time," Rose mocked.

"I still had some free time," James retorted. "I needed something to relax with, otherwise I may have gone mad."

Rose rested her elbow on the table and cradled her chin in her hand, "and instead of following in Jack's footsteps and finding someone to help you relax, you instead read Harry Potter."

A blush crept along James' cheeks, "you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Rose grinned, ready to say something more to pester him when her phone rang. She glanced at the screen, seeing it was Amy and she held her finger to her lips to silence James then answered the call, "hello?"

"Hey," Amy said, "where are you?"

"Um," Rose leaned back in her seat, distancing herself from James as much as possible. "I just stopped for some chips."

"Oh," Amy sounded puzzled, "any chance you know where James is?"

Rose's eyes met his and her body went stiff, "no…" she said annoyed, "why would I know where he is?"

James stared back at Rose, feeling the tension between them growing again. He didn't have to hear Amy's end of the conversation to understand it. It was obvious Rose didn't want Amy to know that she was out eating with him, and enjoying herself, nonetheless.

"Because he told me he was visiting your class this afternoon," Amy then grumbled something incoherently about James, "I was just hoping he told you where he was headed after because he isn't answering his phone."

"Sorry," Rose responded, "he didn't say anything to me."

"Alright," Amy sighed, "if by any chance you see him, tell him that Rory is waiting for him."

"I doubt I will," Rose scoffed, "but ok."

"Thanks," Amy groaned out of frustration at James then hung up.

Rose double checked to see that the call had ended then glanced at James guiltily, "Um, Amy said Rory is waiting for you."

James was feeling a bit slighted until he checked his watch and realized he had forgotten that he made plans with Rory. "Oh," he looked back to Rose dismayed, then hurried to his feet, "I was supposed to meet him twenty minutes ago to look at tuxedos. I know it's still early but he's eager."

Rose stood up as well, "sorry, I didn't mean to keep you…"

"No, it's fine," James said quickly as he patted his pockets, realizing he forgot his phone as well as his wallet that day. "It's my fault for forgetting. My first duty as the best man and this is what I do," he joked.

"It's Rory," Rose reassured him, "he probably won't even mention it."

"No," James said as they stepped outside, "but Amy will."

"Good point, you better get moving," Rose laughed and shooed him away.

"Right," James smiled, "I'll see you later," he waved goodbye and hurried off in the other direction. He only walked a few feet before he came to a halt and jogged back to Rose. He tapped her shoulder and when she turned to look at him, his stomach did backflips. "Um…" he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. She was staring back at him oddly, but she didn't appear to be irritated by him.

He dug around his jacket pockets, "do you have a pen?"

Rose looked in her purse, grabbed one, and handed it to him.

James pulled a card out from his jacket pocket and took the pen, "thanks," and proceeded to write. He handed back the pen along with the card, "just in case there is a wedding emergency or something…"

Rose looked at the hastily written phone number, then back at him as he waited for her to either accept it or throw it in his face. "Alright, thank you," Rose put the card in her purse. She watched James' expression turn into a full-on grin and she almost forgot to breathe.

James started backing up, "I better get moving."

"Ok, see ya," Rose waved a final time and watched him turn away and jog off down the street. She reached back into her purse and looked at the card again, the numbers scribbled in what could only be described as "doctor's handwriting."

Just to be safe, she programmed the number into her phone, that way she wouldn't lose it. Then, to be extra sure that she read his writing correctly, she sent him a text message. She pushed send, knowing he wouldn't be seeing it until later.

She put everything in her purse and headed back to her flat. As she walked, couldn't shake the vision of James' smile from her mind, it wasn't as horrible as she remembered it to be, and in turn it made her smile.

* * *

James made it home a few short hours later, glad the day was over and hoping that he would never have to go tux shopping again. As he collapsed onto his sofa, he grabbed his phone from the table beside him and saw a dozen missed calls and nearly twice as many text messages. They were all from Amy, each text angrier than the last, and her vocabulary was far more colorful than he remembered it to be. Then he saw another message and opened it, realizing it was from Rose. He smiled as he read the short message.

Rose: _just making sure I read your number right._

James: _you read it right, sorry if I scribbled._

He pressed send, laid back, closed his eyes and was ready to doze off when his phone went off again. His eyes flew open in disbelief, but he didn't imagine it, there was another message.

Rose: _it was pretty bad; my students write more legibly._

James straightened in his seat, when he gave Rose his number he wasn't expecting her to actually use it.

James: _when I gave it to you I didn't know I was getting critiqued, must have forgotten your profession._

He tapped send and was now staring at the phone with eager anticipation.

Rose: _I'll let it slide this time since you were in a hurry. Was Rory upset?_

James: _No, but after reading the many angry text messages from Amy, I may not live to see the wedding._

Rose: _lol, I'm sure I'll hear all about it later._

James: _I know you will, and I'm sure Amy's version will be highly entertaining._

Rose: _Probably not as entertaining as watching you defend Harry Potter._

James: _do you really want to get me started again?_

Rose: _good point, I need to go to bed sometime, I have class tomorrow._

James: _then I better let you rest, you're no good to them if you're tired._

Rose: _ok, goodnight_

James: _goodnight Rose_

Rose read the final message and smiled to herself then read their conversation a second time and wondered if she came across as flirty. She wasn't trying to be, at least not intentionally, but it did sound borderline flirtatious.

* * *

The following weekend, Rose was with Amy and as she expected, she heard the very animated tale of James leaving Rory stranded for hours at the shop.

"Hours," Rose repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Amy huffed, "it felt like hours, it could have been less. Either way, when he showed up do you know what his excuse was?"

"Uh, no…," Rose said nervously. She knew the real reason, but she never asked James what he told him.

"That he got lost," Amy tossed her hands up in frustration, "how could he get lost, he's lived here almost his entire life?"

Relief washed over Rose, she would have to thank James later for keeping their secret. "I don't know, he has been gone for a while, maybe he forgot."

Amy gave Rose a perplexed stare, "how could you even defend him? I thought you, of all people, would see how frustrating he is."

"I'm not defending him," Rose argued, "I was just trying to help you cool off. I know you are stressed about the wedding, I don't want him getting to you too."

"I'm not letting him get to me," Amy said, "I just needed to vent to somebody who knows what a prat he can be sometimes."

"Yeah, well…" Rose trailed off, she didn't have anything to add.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Amy rubbed her shoulder in a comforting manner, "I know you don't like talking about him. Why don't we go see a movie and you can forget about him again?"

"Alright," Rose told her, only lately, she was having a hard time getting her mind off James at all.

* * *

James wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to text Rose again after their conversation that first night. It seemed friendly enough, but Rose often changed moods on him, maybe it was just one of those good days. For all he knew, she may have tossed his number right after they spoke and planned to ignore him again until the wedding. He debated the notion when another idea came to mind.

The next day, he hurried out of his meeting and checked the time. If he didn't hit any traffic he should make it to the school just after the bell rang and hopefully Rose would still be there. He hated wearing a suit and as he drove closer to the school, the tie was making him feel like he was choking. Or was he nervous? Of course not, he told himself, but he removed the tie anyway. He loosened the top two buttons of his shirt and took a deep breath. That was a little better, but he still felt an uncomfortable tension in his chest, maybe he was a little nervous.

He parked the car and headed into the school just as the students began to leave. He reached the classroom and found it empty, aside from Rose who was busy stuffing a stack of papers in her bag. He didn't mean to stare, but something about the way she looked at that moment made him forget his manners. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

As she zipped up her bag, she glanced up at the source of the noise and did a double take. She was not expecting a visit from James. On top of that, she never imagined he would look so delectable in a charcoal suit. His blue oxford made his eyes stand out while the two open buttons directed her eyes to his chest, only giving her a peek of what lies beneath. Rose forgot her words for a moment before she finally blurted out, "hello," in a nervous fashion. "What brings you by?"

James stepped further in, "I had a meeting not too far from here and I figured it would be a good time to bring you this." He extended his arm out and handed her his well-worn copy of the first Harry Potter book.

Rose took it from him and smiled, "you are very insistent that I read it."

"How else am I going to prove to you that you are missing out on something special," James smiled back and realized that sounded like it had a double meaning.

Rose flipped through the pages then looked back up, "and what if I don't like it," she said teasingly as her tongue made another appearance in her smile.

James felt his heart skip a beat, "you will, I can almost guarantee it."

Rose leaned back on her desk, "almost?"

"Well, I need to leave a little room for error," he sat on the edge of a desk in front of her. "just in case you're one of those people who lacks imagination."

Her imagination was working perfectly well, she thought to herself, then erased those images from her mind. She was not going to let this happen, she reminded herself. She stood up a went back to her bag, putting the book inside, "fine, I'll read it."

James smiled, "fantastic." He stood up, "well, I need to get back to the hospital, this was just a detour."

"Am I making you late again," she was well aware of the seduction in her voice and she tried not to let her face show it.

"Not this time," James slowly backed to the door, hitting the frame as he did. He told himself to stop acting foolish, this was Rose and she was not flirting, they are just trying to be friendly. "After you finish that one, I'll lend you the next one."

Rose picked up her bag and approached him. James tried stepping further back but the wall was preventing him from moving any further. As she got closer, he swallowed nervously and looked down at her.

"You're somewhat blocking the door," Rose giggled.

James looked behind him, "right, sorry." He stepped out to the classroom and Rose closed the door behind them.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll talk to you later," Rose said as she headed in the opposite direction that he was.

James nodded, "ok," his feet felt like lead as he stepped further away. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words. He reached the exit and they shared a final wave before he stepped outside.

He got back in his car and relief mixed with regret washed over him. He wished he had just a little more time with her, at least she seemed pleased to see him, or pretended to. When did everything become so complicated?

* * *

Rose walked in her front door later that night, carrying her bag as well as a pizza she picked up along the way. Cooking was not a skill she ever mastered, although, eating takeout every night wasn't cheap.

She unpacked her bag, removing the book in the process, and she took a moment to appreciate how well read the it appeared to be. She pictured James reclined in a chair as he immersed himself in the story, then giggled as she imagined the fascinated look on his face.

As tempted as she was to read the first chapter, she had to focus on grading papers first. She could read a little before she went to sleep that night.

* * *

The hour was late and James laid in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Everything in his life had been going according to plan. He finished school and was doing a job he loved while helping others. In turn, he earned a lot of respect and things were only getting better. So why did he feel like he was swimming toward a sinking ship?

He tried to convince himself that Rose was like a star he would never be able to reach and he shouldn't be having these thoughts. Yet, as much as he tried to get her out of his head he found himself thinking about her even more. It was as if nothing else mattered and that was dangerous thinking. He never let any woman get too close to him, which caused them all to eventually walk away. Rose wasn't even his, but he couldn't seem to let her go.

So many regrets ate away at him as he thought back on all the tears he made that little girl cry. Soon, his frustrations toward himself began to boil over. He was ready to give up on sleep all together when he heard his phone. It wasn't unusual, he had been called into work a few times late at night for emergencies, but when he glanced at his phone, which told him it was well past midnight, he did not expect to see the text was from Rose.

Rose: _Ok, I'll admit it, it's not bad._

All his tension flushed away as he read the message, but why so late?

James: _How far did you get?_

Rose: _Chapter 4, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I didn't even check the time._

James: _No, I can't sleep, but you should be._

Rose: _I know, I lost track of the time. Is everything all right?_

James: _Everything's fine, I just got a lot going on in my head._

Rose: _Oh, do you need to talk about it?_

James: _Maybe another time, right now I think you should try and get some rest._

Rose: _What about you, don't you need sleep?_

James: _I can go a very long time without sleep, comes with the job._

Rose: _Well, I hope you can get a little rest._

James: _I think I should be able to sleep now. Goodnight, Rose._

Rose: _Goodnight, James._

James put the phone down and laid back again, feeling a little better. Just as he told Rose, he had no problem falling asleep after that.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorry this is taking so long," Amy told Rose as they handled the daunting task of filling out wedding invitations together.

"I'm happy to help," Rose smiled at her, "isn't that what I'm here for, to help you with these things?"

"Still, if you're helping shouldn't we have the boys working on a few as well?"

Rose snorted, "would you really trust those two to do this right?"

Amy broke out into laughter, "you're right, James has awful handwriting, nobody would be able to read 'em."

Rose blushed as she thought back to the card with James' phone number on it. A card that she still carried in her purse for unknown reasons.

"Besides, I haven't heard from him for a while," Amy continued, "probably two weeks or so. Rory told me that he barely sees him at the hospital either. Then when the day is over, he said he's rushing out the door as if he's late for something."

Rose wanted to admit that she hadn't heard from him either, but Amy still didn't know about their little meetings and text conversations that were becoming more regular over the past few weeks. At least they were becoming regular, Amy was right, he had suddenly grown quiet.

"I'm sorry," Amy broke Rose's lingering silence, "he's my cousin and I can't help bringing him up from time to time."

"No, it's fine," Rose grumbled, "I haven't seen him around much either…thank god." She exaggerated the last bit, hoping it sounded convincing enough.

"You don't think he has a secret girlfriend," Amy asked excitedly, "he always says he's rubbish with women, maybe he doesn't want to spoil it."

Rose choked on the water that she had been drinking, that thought never occurred to her. So, why was it starting to bother her now?

Amy laughed at Rose's reaction, "I know you find him so disgusting, but Rory said he's been getting quite a bit of attention from many of the nurses and female doctors at the hospital."

Rose forced a disgusted face, "can we please change the subject."

"I suppose," Amy gave Rose a playful push on her shoulder, "how about you, have you been seeing anyone lately?"

* * *

Rose slowly paced the classroom as she supervised her students who were quietly working. She tried to stay focused on her class, but her mind continued to wander to what Amy had said. What if James really was seeing someone secretly? Maybe it was an affair that nobody could know about. If any of that could be true, Rose wondered if maybe he needed to be caught, just to get things out into the open. It was not jealousy eating her up inside, she told herself, it was determination.

Although she didn't know where he lived, she did have his address after helping Amy with the invitations. Now she just needed an excuse to show up at his door without looking suspicious, then she remembered the book. She hated to admit that James was right, but she had already finished book three of the series and needed to return it to get the fourth.

When her day was over with, she returned to her flat to grab the book, then left for James' place. He lived surprisingly close, she never realized. Of course, neither did he, it's not like he ever came over because there was no way she was going to tell him where she lived.

At his building, Rose stepped onto the lift and nervousness panged her stomach as she watched the numbers above her climb. Then she wondered if she should just call him, showing up unexpected seemed rude. But that was the point, she wanted to catch him off guard, because…well, she'll figure that out later.

She reached his floor and checked the address again for his flat number, which was 3E, and headed down the long hallway. She saw his door up ahead and as she drew nearer, the door suddenly opened. Only, instead of seeing James there, a young, blonde girl stepped out, talking on her phone while she locked the door behind her. She was too busy to notice Rose and chatted away while Rose re-read the address, maybe she was in the wrong building, or the wrong floor because whoever this girl was, she couldn't be more than sixteen.

"Hi, Doctor Noble, I'm just leaving now" the girl said sweetly. She laughed, "yes, I remembered to lock it this time."

Rose ducked behind a corner, this was definitely the right place, unless there is another Doctor Noble living in 3E of a similar building. Not likely, so who was this girl and why was she in James' flat?

The girl strolled down the hall as she spoke, "I went ahead and washed the blanket so it doesn't stain..."

Rose was horrified, is he having an affair with a child? She was getting sick just thinking about it, unless this girl was older than she looked, much older. Judging by the school uniform she was wearing, that didn't seem likely.

The girl hit the button for the lift and waited, "thank you for letting me do this, between you and Jack, I'm learning a lot." She stepped onto the lift and the doors shut behind her.

Rose was shocked, she must have misheard or something, because that sounded ridiculous. Maybe she should call him, come over later, or something. She took the stairs down, hoping to avoid the girl, and when she reached the ground floor she didn't see the girl anywhere.

Rose wondered where she went and glanced around before hurrying for the door. She checked back over her shoulder once more then ran right into a wall. Except it wasn't a wall, she walked straight into James' chest, she never realized it was so hard.

"Rose, whoa," he grabbed her upper arms and steadied her, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring back your book," Rose snapped. She couldn't even look at him right now, too many emotions stirred up inside her.

James was used to her foul mood toward him and paid it little attention, he just smiled as he took the book from her, "not what you expected, was it?"

"What," Rose asked then realized he meant the book, "oh, yeah, it was great."

"You got a minute," he asked, "I can lend you the next one if you're up for it, plus there's something I want to show you."

"I don't know," Rose glanced at her wrist before realizing she had never once worn a watch in her life. She then reached for her phone to check the time, as if she had a busy schedule to attend to.

James crouched lower since she wouldn't look up at him and he got in her line of sight, "it will only take a minute, I've been dying to tell somebody, but I didn't want to speak too soon. Cautious, me."

"Fine," Rose huffed, maybe now she could get some answers.

She followed him onto the lift and didn't speak the entire way up. When they reached his floor, she silently followed him down the hall toward his door. She felt sick all over again thinking about it as watched him unlock the door and guide her inside.

His flat was neat and organized, with a large bookcase that filled an entire wall, packed with books along with a few decorative items. An oversized, plushy chair sat across from the bookcase and at the opposite side of the room sat a sofa where the dining table should be and a television was mounted on the wall in front of it. It was not the sex dungeon she was picturing a moment ago, it was just a normal flat.

He put the book back onto the shelf, in a very specific place next to his other ones, then walked to the next room eagerly. As she waited, Rose walked over to the bookshelf, looking at all the books he had. He had lots of sci-fi, fantasy, and mystery novels. As well as a few medical journals and other books related to his work. Nothing unusual about it.

Amongst the books she noticed a framed photo of James from his time in Haiti. He had a huge smile, which she was beginning to enjoy, and he was surrounded by a group of children. Some were hugging him, one sat on James' knee and another boy was draped over his back playfully. They all seemed to admire him by the way they all smiled and huddled against him.

Rose didn't hear James walk up behind her, so he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. When she turned around, she saw James cradling a small, grey, kitten against his chest while beaming proudly. He carefully handed it to her, "I found him when I was out jogging a couple of weeks back, I barely heard his little cry from a storm drain." He pointed to his ears and joked, "I guess these do come in handy."

Rose giggled at his comment then turned her attention to the little fluffy kitten, handling him carefully. His eyes were a gorgeous blue, almost like James'. "How old is he," she guessed he couldn't be very old, he was so little.

"Four weeks maybe," James said, "barely had his eyes open when I found him." He stood close to Rose as he stroked the kitten's head with his finger. The kitten let out a tiny mew making James grin adorably.

Rose watched James' smiling face, "so, just one?"

"Yeah, I searched around and didn't see it's mother or any other kittens. I took him to my friend Jack right away and he showed me how to feed him and take care of him."

"You took him to Jack," Rose questioned.

James nodded, "he's a veterinarian. I even got a cat nanny, she lives downstairs and comes by every couple of hours to check on him."

Rose glanced up, now it was making sense, "a cat nanny?"

"Yeah," James chuckled, "she wants to be a vet someday too, she's been helping my friend Jack after school so this is good experience for her."

"Ohhh…," Rose said in realization.

"Oh?" James glanced up, "did you meet her?"

"Yes…well…no," Rose laughed now that she understood, "I just saw her leaving your flat when I first got here."

James didn't see the humor, "she didn't tell you why she was here?"

"No," Rose laughed, "I just heard her on the phone thanking you for helping her, it sounded like…"

"Like what," he asked innocently.

Rose blushed and glanced away, "that you two were…"

"You thought I was violating her…" he sounded appalled, he wasn't sure how this was funny, she was just a kid.

Rose laughed, "it sounded like you were giving her lessons or something." She noticed James glance away and felt a little guilty, "sorry, if you were on my end of the conversation you would see the humor in it."

"Maybe," he stepped away looking a bit offended, then finally chuckled, "thanks for the compliment though." He walked off to the kitchen and disappeared.

"What do you mean," Rose called over to him.

James made a rustling noise from the kitchen and yelled back, "thinking I was so good that I could teach other people."

"Please…" Rose said, rolling her eyes even if he couldn't see it, "I'm sure you've picked up a woman or two."

"Maybe when I was younger, but I've been busy," he stepped out of the kitchen with a tiny little bottle, "medical school isn't a walk in the park, then my time in Haiti was no time to be finding love either."

Rose giggled and handed the little cat back to James and he sat on the sofa, settling the little kitten on his chest and began to feed him. "Now, look at me, a single dad who rushes home after work every day to tend to his little one."

"So, that's why Rory's been seeing you hurry out the door at the end of the day," Rose asked, "everyone's been wondering what's up with you and where've you been."

"Yet you are the only one who bothered to check on me," James said dejectedly.

Rose could hear the lonesomeness in his tone, "they didn't want to bother you, they know you like your solitude."

James rolled his eyes, but kept them on the kitten, "why does everyone assume that about me?"

"Because you tend to push everyone away," Rose explained, "they aren't going to come bother you at home."

James glanced up at her, "do I seem bothered to you?"

"No," Rose mumbled then sat down next to him and watched the hungry little kitten drink his milk. "What are you going to call him," she asked and laid her head on his shoulder. She then realized she was growing to appreciate the smell of leather.

"I don't know, I hear Stormageddon is already taken," he joked, but was very aware of her sudden closeness.

Rose laughed, still watching the kitten, "maybe so, but how about Stormy?"

"Hmm," James hummed while looking at him, "seems fitting, since I found him in a storm drain." He ran his finger along the kitten's back, "he sorta looks like a storm cloud too, all grey and fluffy, I like it," he glanced down at Rose, "good job."

Rose glanced up at him from his shoulder, "thanks," and her eyes met his.

He's never seen her this close before and he never looked long enough to notice the little gold specs in her eyes, it was fascinating. His eyes trailed down to her lips, they were so plump and gorgeous. Instinctively, he ran his tongue across his own lips to wet them and he watched her eyes trail down to his. Time seemed to stand still and James wondered if he remembered to breathe.

A little mew from the kitten broke the tension and James looked down, seeing the bottle empty. He glanced back at Rose knowing he wanted to stay, but she had no idea what feelings she was stirring up inside of him. He didn't want to do anything to ruin this new friendship they seemed to be having.

He stood up, giving Rose very little warning, and she had to catch herself before tipping over. "Sorry," he told her, "I need to clean him up then put him back to bed, now that his blanket is fresh and clean." He began to walk away and stopped, turning back to Rose, "I thought you had somewhere to be?"

"Huh," Rose looked up, "oh, you're right." She stood and got her purse, "thanks for reminding me." She hurried to the door as if she were late for something, although she had nowhere to be, then stopped at the door, "I'll talk to you later?"

James nodded and when the little kitten mewed loudly he chuckled and glanced down, "you'll get your turn." He looked back up to see Rose headed out the door, "bye."

"Bye," she said back and closed the door. Her heart was racing and she needed to start walking or she feared it would stop. She stepped onto the lift and as she rode down she thought of James, tending to his little kitten and how tiny it looked in his huge hands. "Could he get any more adorable," she thought to herself irritably. Still, it amazed her to see him like this, with either small children or tiny kittens, James seemed to melt when he was around them. When did it all change?

She got back home a short while later and went straight to the kitchen to heat a kettle, she needed to unwind. Her phone went off and it was a message from James.

James: _You forgot the book._

Rose remembered that was her reason for stopping by in the first place, but she got distracted. With the way things were headed, she needed to make a fast escape.

Rose: _I guess I'll have to stop by some other time and get it._  
James: _Fantastic_


	10. Chapter 10

Rose paced back and forth, scavenging the pet aisle for the perfect cat toy. She wasn't sure why it mattered or why she just spent the last ten minutes looking at the same display as if it would magically change. She just figured if James was kind enough to lend her his books, the least she could do is get his new pet a gift.

After a dozen more passes, she finally settled on a teaser toy consisting of a fluffy snake like creature that dangled from a stick. She never had a cat herself, but she knew it was a popular toy from playing with her friend's cats. She walked to the front, paid for the item, then texted James to let him know she was on her way over so she could pick up the book.

James was barely making it home when he got Rose's text. He knew she wasn't coming to see him personally, but that didn't stop him from feeling a little eager. He unlocked his door and was immediately greeted by Stormy who meowed loudly at him. It amazed him how quickly the little kitten was developing, but Jack told him it was normal. He picked him up and felt the vibration from his purring through his hand as he stroked his tiny head.

"I take it you're hungry," he said and Stormy meowed back, making James chuckle quietly. He carried him into the kitchen and prepared a small bowl of kitten food. He placed the bowl on the floor and the kitten immediately started scoffing it down, making little mewing noises between bites that James found amusing. He sat himself on the floor beside stormy to watch him eat. He never imagined himself as a pet owner, but fate turned him into one and he was so glad it happened.

Stormy finished off every bite then walked over to James, giving his knee a head butt as a thank you. James stroked his back a few times and the kitten arched into his touch, purring wildly.

Standing up, James placed the bowl in the sink when he heard knocking at the door. He scooped up Stormy, walked to the door, and tried to wipe the massive grin off his face before he opened it. He failed miserably and upon seeing Rose, his smile only intensified.

"Hello," she squealed happily to the kitten, taking him from James' hand.

James stared down at her and crossed his arms in mock offence, "I see how it is, you're just using me for my cat."

Rose looked up at him beautifully, "of course not, I came to borrow the book, the kitten is just a bonus," then she flashed him his favorite smile.

"He gets gifts too," James glanced at the toy in her hand, "are you trying to make me jealous?"

Rose turned away to hide the glowing she felt burning her cheeks, "s' just a little something, considering I didn't see any toys around the last time I was here."

James' eyebrows drew up in realization, "he'd been having so much fun playing with my laces and a paper bag, it never occurred to me to buy some."

She walked further inside, right past James, as if she owned the place then plopped herself down in his favorite chair in front of his bookcase. "He'll love this then," she gently placed the kitten on the floor before unraveling the toy and dangling it in front of him.

Stormy immediately pounced on it and began wresting with the plushy snake. Rose dragged the toy across the floor while Stormy chased after it and pounced on it again. "Told ya," she said proudly and glanced up at James to see him watching in amusement.

He gave a single nod and continued to watch, but his eyes kept wandering back to Rose. Stormy's clumsy, acrobatic moves had Rose laughing gleefully and her smile was mesmerizing. He couldn't pull his eyes away, at least not until Rose glanced back at him and he had to return his focus back to the kitten.

He shook himself from his daze, "right, so…" he backed away, "are you hungry, I was gonna cook dinner."

"Depends, whatcha you makin'?"

"Chicken stir fry," James said hesitantly.

Rose giggled, "are you sure about that?"

"I think so, unless you want something else."

"Nah," Rose said, "stir fry s' fine."

James smiled then vanished into the kitchen to get started. While he worked, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye then glanced up to see Rose leaning against the door frame watching him.

"I don't usually cook for an audience."

"Sorry," Rose moved away, "you want me to go back out there?"

"Nah," James chuckled, "just teasing, you wanna help?"

Rose looked down bashfully, "I'm afraid I'm a rather rubbish cook."

"All the more reason to help," James grabbed her hand and tugged her in, "how else do you expect to learn?"

Rose laughed as she stumbled in, "alright. So, what do I do?"

"You can start by washing your hands," he smirked, "then you can chop some vegetables while I get started on the chicken."

Rose did as he said, sneaking quick glances at him as they worked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, they both seemed content just being there, but eventually Rose felt the urge to say something, "how did you learn how to cook so well anyway?"

"Lots of ways," James told her as he sliced the chicken, "when I was a kid, my mother often made me help her. She told me it was an important skill that everyone should learn. Then after I moved here, my aunt continued to teach me, showing me different techniques and all. Jack is a surprisingly good cook so he showed me a few things. Then there were cooking shows…"

Rose laughed, "Ok, I get it, you had many teachers." She continued chopping, "my mum tried teaching me, she's not the best cook either, guess that's where I get it from."

James tossed the chicken into a wok on the stove, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"No, it wasn't," Rose smiled, "but most of our meals were instant this or frozen that…"

"It's a start, I'm sure you've mastered boiling water by now."

"Prat," Rose tossed a piece of the broccoli she had been chopping at him, "I can do more than that."

James grinned playfully, "fine…, boil water AND make cereal."

Rose made an offended noise, "that's not even cooking," and tossed a second piece of broccoli at him.

James dodged the flying vegetable, "oi, keep that up and there won't be any left to eat."

As the chicken cooked for a bit, he walked over and looked over Rose's shoulder, "not bad, there's hope for you yet."

"You're gonna get a smack you are," Rose snapped playfully.

James chuckled and went back to check on the chicken, seeing it cooked thoroughly. He stepped aside and told Rose, "toss it in."

Rose carried the freshly chopped vegetables over, poured them in, then glanced back at James uncertainly.

James leaned against the counter and folded his arms, "go on…"

Rose picked up the spoon and carefully stirred it all together. This wasn't difficult, but somehow, she worried she was going to screw it up.

"Don't worry, you aren't going to hurt it," James walked over and took the spoon, stirring with a little more force. "If you really want to do it right…" James said as he grasped the handle, "you can do it like this," and tossed the food a few times, then glanced at Rose looking quite pleased with himself.

"You think you're so impressive," Rose teased.

James' smile faded, "I am so impressive…" He put the wok down and stepped aside, "you think it's so easy, you try."

Rose grasped the wok and gave the food a toss, only it didn't toss, it barely moved. She laughed at her failed attempt, "fine, maybe it's not that simple."

She began to step aside to let James finish but he grasped her waist and stopped her, "wait," he guided her back over, "try again." She reached up and grasped the wok again, noting his hand which remained intact as he stood close behind her.

Wrapping his hand around hers, "it's all in the wrist," and guided her hand through the motions a couple of times before stepping away, urging her to try again.

She did better the second time, but it was obvious that she needed to practice. "See, you're getting it," James praised her then turned off the stove, plated the food and handed her one.

Rose glanced around, "where do you eat," remembering he had no table.

James shrugged, "just on the sofa, usually don't have company, me."

"Sofa it is," Rose announced and followed James out of the kitchen. As stepped into the next room they found Stormy curled up with the snake toy, slumbering happily.

"Looks like he wore himself out," James chuckled and settled himself on one side of the sofa, then watched Rose as she sat herself on the farthest side away from him.

Taking a bite of her food, Rose moaned appreciatively, savoring the flavor. "Wow, that's really good actually. Do you cook like this every night?"

James nodded as he chewed, "most nights, how about you?"

Rose shook her head, "I told you I'm not a very good cook," she stared down into her food bashfully, "I'm ashamed to say that I eat out most nights."

"You'll never learn if you don't practice," James told her, "I'm sure you're better than you give yourself credit for. Just look at how well you did tonight."

Rose giggled, "I can't take credit for what you made, all I did was chop vegetables and somewhat stir the food."

"Well, it's a start, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Rose shrugged then poked around at her food, "maybe you can show me more some other time."

James smiled and nodded, "just tell me when."

Rose grinned back, "ok."

* * *

Rose spent her Saturday afternoon shopping with Amy who said she needed a break from wedding planning, yet as they shopped all Amy could talk about was the wedding. Rose didn't mind, she loved seeing her so happy, plus she needed to get out of the house and clear her head for a while.

As they walked through the shop her eyes settled upon a wok, a lot like the one James had, and she picked it up. Memories from that night came flooding back and she blushed as her imagination ran wild.

"Do you even know what that's for," Amy teased, snapping Rose from her inappropriate thoughts.

"Yes," Rose laughed while gently jabbing Amy with her elbow, "I may not be a whiz in the kitchen, but I do know what a wok is." She put it back down and followed Amy further down the aisle, but her mind was still on James and her previous visit.

She's certain that she caught him staring at her more than once, not only that, she could almost feel it whenever she looked away. Then there was the hug at the end of the night that she initiated, but neither seemed ready to let go. After an unusually long embrace, they broke apart and he looked so deeply into her eyes that she felt as if he could see into her soul.

With her thoughts preoccupied, she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. An employee, a young man probably just out of his teens, was up on a ladder trying to hang a large, metal, sign that slipped out of his grasp and collided with Rose's forehead on the way down.

Seeing what he had done, he leapt off the ladder and immediately tended to Rose, "I'm so sorry, it slipped and I didn't see you coming...I'm sorry."

Rose pressed her palm against the wound then brought her hand down, seeing it covered in blood, "shit," she cursed in pain then looked up at the terrified, young man. "…do you have a towel or something?"

"Yeah, wait here…" he ran off in the other direction.

Rose rolled her eyes, "where else would I go," she mumbled.

Amy returned after noticing that Rose hadn't been behind her for quite some time and was horrified by the sight before her, "Rose, oh…what the hell?"

The man returned with a towel and his boss in tow who was red in the face with anger, Rose knew that look and her pain subsided as she worried more for the employee than herself. She took the towel and pressed it to her wound, "listen," she told the manager, "it was my fault, I should've been paying more attention to where I was walking, don't blame him."

Rose knew, from her time working in retail, that those managers can be complete assholes and she did feel somewhat responsible. The pain returned and Rose knew she needed to get out of there, "I'm just gonna go." She grabbed Amy's arm with her free hand and dragged her out of the shop, ignoring the manager calling for her to wait.

Once they got outside, Amy asked, "what was all that about," then stopped to get a better look at Rose's wound.

Rose pulled away from her touch, "I'll tell you in the car, right now I think I need to go to the hospital."

Rose sat in the waiting room, still holding the towel against her wound looking frustrated, this was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday afternoon.

"Does it still hurt," Amy asked.

Rose huffed, "not really.

"I'm sorry," Amy patted her back, "if I didn't drag you into that shop we would probably be eating lunch by now."

"It's not your fault," Rose smiled at her, "it was an accident." Her smile faded when she noticed James strolling by. She sunk low into her seat, hoping she would go unnoticed, but it was no good. He immediately stopped in his tracks when his eyes met hers.

"What happened here," he asked as he quickly strolled over.

"Some kid bashed Rose in the head," Amy told him then noticed Rose grimace at her choice of words, "…accidentally," she added.

James checked his watch, "I don't have anything going on, come with me and I'll get you fixed up." He motioned for them to follow and he noticed Rose's eyes drop to the floor.

"I'd rather wait," Rose said gruffly, looking up at him then away.

"You could be waiting a while," James glanced around the busy room packed full of people, "I'm not sure where you fall on the triage list, but it doesn't look too promising. Just…stop being so stubborn and let me help you."

Rose's eyes widened, "oh, I'm being stubborn, is that it?"

"Yes, you are," Amy cut in, "just come on, then we can get out of here and eat something." She leaned closer and spoke softly, "just let him, please…"

Rose let out a long, exaggerated sigh, then got up and let Amy lead her away behind James. "What about all these other people," she asked, not wanting any special treatment.

"This isn't my department," James told her, "I'll take you upstairs, where I work."

Rose continued behind Amy, keeping a one-person barrier between her and James. She knew she was acting ridiculous, but this was not the time to explain any of this to Amy.

They stepped onto the lift, James stood toward the front while Rose crept to the back corner, keeping Amy near.

They exited the lift and he led them into a room, pointing to the exam table, "hop on."

Rose did as he asked and watched him rummage around drawers and cabinets, "it's really not that bad, I doubt you'll be needing all that."

He set up a tray beside her, pulled on a pair of gloves, and stood in front of her. He reached a hand up to the wound which she still had covered with the towel, "let's have a look."

She dropped her hand, letting him gently remove the towel and winced at the sting from the rush of air hitting it. James examined the wound, touching the surrounding skin gently, "no, it's not that bad, but it still needs a couple of stitches."

"Great," Rose grumbled, looking at Amy for support but her friend's attention was drawn away by her ringing mobile.

Amy pulled out the phone and answered it, "hello…"

"You don't get signal in here," James told her, "you'll have to go down the hall."

"I'll be right back," Amy said and slipped out before Rose could protest.

Rose groaned, then looked up at James who seemed unaffected by her behavior.

"I'm gonna numb it a little," he told her gently while holding the syringe out of view.

She nodded and sat still, but still hissed a breath at the small poke.

"Sorry," he murmured after, meeting her eyes for a brief second before turning to the tray to prepare the suture. He gave her a moment to get numb and turned back and began stitching the wound.

He worked silently and Rose took in his vacant expression, wondering what he was thinking. "Thank you," she murmured, "for doing this."

"She speaks…" he teased and the corners of his lips gently quirked upward, "no problem, I had a free hour anyway."

"No patients," she asked.

"Lunch," he replied.

Rose's jaw went slack, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be," he spoke, "I'm happy to do it."

Rose continued to hold still but didn't know where to look, James' face was so close to hers and she could smell the cologne emanating from him. "How's Stormy," she asked, hoping to keep the silence at bay.

"He's turning into a little wild thing now that he's learned how to run and jump," James grinned, "keeps me up some nights."

"Maybe he needs more toys," Rose joked.

James chuckled and his breath ghosted her ear making her shiver. He stopped his movement, "did I hurt you?"

"No," Rose peeped, "sorry, just had a chill."

"Ok," he continued, "but you're right, I do need to go shopping for him, although he is quite fond of that one you got him," he glanced down into her eyes and smiled.

"Well, if you don't I will," Rose said back, letting her tongue appear in her smile for a brief second. She felt his movements cease as he stared back at her, "is everything all right?"

He jumped back into action, "yeah, sorry…" and Rose noticed the reddening of his cheeks.

Once finished, he put everything down and inspected his work, "see, not so bad." He gently traced his fingers on the skin above the wound then paused. Reluctantly, he pulled away and stepped back.

Rose hopped off the table and walked to the mirror to see it. "No, not so bad, but I still have to walk around with it on my face," she grumbled.

"Yeah, but you're still lovely regardless," he told her then turned away when he saw her look back at him. "I mean, it doesn't draw attention away from your other features," he closed his eyes, wishing the floor would swallow him whole.

Rose watched him, his back still to her, and waited for him to speak again. Instead he busied himself with cleaning up the mess he just made. She inched toward the door, "so I'm done then? Can I go?"

"Wait," he called out anxiously and walked back over confidently. Rose stared up at him and felt her heart rate increase. He stopped, just inches from her, "can't let you leave without a prize," and handed her a sticker with a picture of a little bear wearing a bandage. Across the top it said, "Brave Patient."

Rose broke into laughter, "well that makes it all worth it," and grinned back up at him. She reached up and squeezed his shoulder, trailing her hand down his arm and taking his hand, "thank you, James."

"My pleasure," he told her back, giving her hand a squeeze.

Knocking at the door caused Rose to yank her hand back and Amy strolled in.

"Sorry," Amy told her, "wedding stuff…" She looked at Rose's stitches, "oh, that's not so bad."

"No, it's not," Rose told her quietly, "can we go eat now."

"Yes," Amy walked back out of the room, "I'm starving."

Rose followed behind Amy, turning to look at James one last time in quiet thanks and he winked back, giving her a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why would you do this without asking me," Rose grumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"Because you do nothing but eat, sleep, and work," Amy argued. "You don't even talk to anyone beside Rory, Mickey, and I." She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms and murmured to herself, "even that has been minimal lately."

Rose could have added James, but she still hadn't told Amy how they've been talking, texting, or even meeting up lately. She wasn't even sure how she would even begin to explain it to her, let alone to her mum or Mickey.

Rose rested her chin on her hand and sighed, "so when is it and who's the guy?"

"Saturday night," Amy perked up, "his name is Adam, he's a new nurse at the hospital."

"Fine," she grumbled, "but, from now on, ask me first. I hate blind dates."

* * *

Amy was right, Rose hadn't had a date in so long, she realized she had nothing to wear. Not that she was thrilled about the date, she just knew Amy would kill her if she showed up in jeans. So, when Saturday came, Rose spent her morning shopping.

Stopping to look at a dress that caught her eye, a familiar voice from behind got her attention, "special occasion?"

Rose turned around to see James smiling down at her. She'd be lying if she said she was surprised, she told him that she was out and hinted to him to stop by, knowing that he would. Acting casual, she looked back at the dress and checked the tag, "not really, Amy and Rory set me up on a blind date with some bloke from the hospital.

"Oh," James said indifferently, "who's that now."

"Adam Mitchell," Rose shrugged, unimpressed by the name, "I never met him, were supposed to go out tonight."

"Ah," James nodded, "pretty boy."

"You know him," she asked, then she suddenly felt awkward talking about this with him. Why should she though, they were friends, somewhat, and she respected his opinion.

James nodded his head a little, "sorta, he pops up from time to time. I haven't gotten to know him though."

"Hopefully he's not a prat, I'm gonna need a date for the wedding anyway," she put the dress back on the rack and wandered away, leaving James behind looking bewildered.

"I suppose," he found his footing again and caught up to her, "I wasn't thinking about bringing anyone myself." His thoughts went to Adam and he did not want that little know it all anywhere near Rose, it was tearing him apart from the inside.

"I don't know," Rose sighed, "I wasn't either until Amy mentioned it."

Ready to get off the subject, she jabbed James in the ribs playfully, hearing an, "oof," escape him. "How about we do something fun for a change."

"Are you calling me boring Rose Tyler," he asked, feigning offence.

It always made Rose tingle when he said her full name like that.

He glanced around, "what do you suggest?"

A devilish smile crept along her face and she took his hand, leading him away. She brought him to the arcade that had an adjoining paintball arena.

James glanced at the building, "those things hurt, I know, I've seen the welts on kids who do it."

Rose shook her head, "not these, my students are always talking about it. It's something different, they say you don't feel a thing."

"I know you hate me Rose, but you really want to shoot me?"

"Stop being so dramatic," Rose giggled and tugged James inside.

After a brief demonstration to show it was harmless, James finally agreed and paid for the two of them while Rose smiled gleefully. He would never tell her that he would gladly walk the plank just to see her smile. He kept those thoughts to himself.

James started having second thoughts once he realized that their only protection would be a jumpsuit and a pair of goggles, but he wasn't going to complain.

They began getting ready and a group of boys from a birthday party began to check in. They paid them no attention until they heard one of the boys call out, "Miss Tyler?"

Rose turned around to see little Toby suiting up with five of his classmates, "Toby? Hi!"

"You play paintball," he asked astounded, then looked back at his classmates who shared his amazement.

Rose laughed, "not quite, I'm just showing Dr. Noble how to have a little fun."

Toby looked over at James blankly then back to Rose before he turned away and started whispering with his friends.

"Not sure if that's good or bad," Rose said.

James shrugged, "when little boys whisper, it can't be good. Besides, you're their teacher."

Rose looked at him knowing he was right, what kid wouldn't enjoy shooting their teacher with pellets of paint? "How about you, you're the one who did surgery on him."

"Good point, plus he doesn't think to highly of me after the whole bully talk."

"I think we're outnumbered here," Rose said.

"Yep," James nodded, while watching the little warriors getting prepped.

"We could let them go first," Rose glanced around, "maybe we could go with the next group." As she scanned the room she caught the attention of not only Toby's mother, but the mothers of all the boys from the group, who immediately recognized her.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Toby's mother said enthusiastically.

Rose became self-aware and forced a smile, "it is for us as well."

Everyone's attention went to James. "Oh," the women said in unanimous delight as they took in James' appearance with appreciative eyes, which somewhat bothered Rose.

"I'm sorry," Toby's mother said, "I hope the boys didn't spoil your date."

"No," Rose blurted out hurriedly, "this isn't…we aren't a couple. We're just…" she looked to James for help but he was lost for words as well.

"Ok," Toby's mother watched them suspiciously, then put her smile back on, "well, Toby is eager to go out there with you, if you don't mind."

Rose knew they were trapped now, "no, we don't mind."

"Good," his mother smiled, "I'll let him know."

They were guided inside the arena, finding it filled with many twists and turns. They were given a head start and took off running, zigzagging through obstacles as they searched for a hiding place. They heard the boys catching up and James grabbed Rose around the waist and dragged her with him behind a wall. It wasn't a large space and Rose had to keep her back pressed against his chest to stay out of view.

The boys got closer and they both fell silent, and all Rose could focus on was the heavy breathing on the back of her neck and James' hand which clutched her stomach, making her self-conscious for no reason. As whispering sounded around them, Rose tried hiding herself better by pressing herself further into James. Looking for an anchor to hold her in place, her hand came back and grabbed his thigh. His breathing stopped and she felt the hand on her stomach tense, so she let go and she accidentally stumbled forward.

"Over there," one boy yelled and the boys came after them from all directions.

"Now where in trouble," James told Rose playfully, and they took off running. James got hit a couple of times once they were in view, but Rose managed to dodge every pellet. Yet neither of them thought to fire back, they were more focused on escaping.

James led them right into a corner with no way out. They backed up against the wall, their last defense, and he laughed, "sorry, that was my fault." He gestured around them. There's only one way out and it's through them."

Rose laughed at their predicament, about to be taken down by a group of children, then nudged James, "at least we'll go down fighting."

James looked back at her and broke into a smile and wondered if he imagined Rose staring down at his lips before glancing back into his eyes. James readied himself and they emerged, seeing Toby leading the group of boys.

"Miss Tyler, run," Toby yelled.

"Wait, what?" James glanced at Rose in confusion, which was a bad move because paint began splattering him at all angles.

At the same time, Rose felt a little hand wrapped around hers and she saw Toby staring up at her, "come with me, I'll get you out of here."

Rose glanced back at James who was now being tackled, but at least he was laughing as it happened. She let Toby drag her away toward the front and once they made it out Toby smiled proudly, "you're safe now Princess, wait here while we capture the dragon."

Toby ran back inside and Rose now realized that their whispering was to plan against James. Not only that, but Toby was using his wild imagination and love for dragons as a basis for this make-believe game.

As she waited, she pulled off her jumpsuit and goggles, noticing only a bit of paint splattered her hair, she remained clean aside from that.

James wasn't so lucky, he was covered in multiple colors of paint from head to toe. She watched him approach, surrounded by her six students who led him back to the front, each of them filled with joy.

She covered her mouth and tried to contain her laugher, but once James removed his paint covered goggles and she saw the perfect outline of paint against clean skin, she couldn't hold it in any longer and belted out a laugh.

"Princess," Toby announced, "we captured the dragon, he won't bother you anymore." He nudged James, "kneel dragon."

James rolled his eyes and dropped to one knee at Rose's feet, looking back up at her with his paint covered face.

Toby leaned over and whispered into James' ear and James exaggerated a sigh. He cleared his throat, "Princess, I'm sorry for being mean to you."

Toby whispered something else and James repeated, "I won't ever say anything mean to you again." As Toby whispered the next words to him, he dared a glance at Rose and she was glowing beautifully.

Rose was rather enjoying herself watching this and the look on James' face would stay with her forever.

James sighed again, as if he hated this, "and I won't do anything to ever hurt you again."

Toby whispered one final thing and James flinched, "Oi, I am not saying that!"

Toby frowned, "you promised."

James groaned and rolled his eyes, "if I ever break my promise you can…" he dropped his head as he mumbled, "…spank me."

Rose heard every word and doubled over with laughter, which made James grin broadly. Upon seeing that smile peeking out from under the paint, her laughter continued and now she wanted to kiss him. Finally, she calmed herself down, wiping a stray tear from laughing so hard, then noticed Toby telling James something else.

"Fine…" James muttered and took Rose's hand, placing a lingering kiss to her knuckles and making her breath hitch.

James glanced up into her eyes, "will you please call off your men," he pleaded.

"Yes," Rose giggled, then helped him to his feet, "thank you boys."

Toby stood proudly, "you're welcome Miss Tyler."

They boys then thanked James and ran off to prepare for a second round.

James glanced down at himself, "I take it I lost."

Rose nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone lose that badly before."

James stepped forward with his arms outstretched, pretending to go in for a hug and Rose squealed and ran away, saving her clean clothes before he turned her into an inkblot.

James was handed a towel which only cleaned most of the paint off. His hair still showed a tinge of color no matter how hard he rubbed. It was everywhere, yet he didn't care. He pulled off the jumpsuit and tossed it in a bin with a few others and noticed that some paint leaked through.

He looked at Rose, "this is my favorite jumper."

Rose laughed and took his hand, "it will come out, quit your crying."

"If it doesn't you owe me a jumper," he pouted.

"I'm sure you have two more just like it at home," Rose teased.

"That's not the point," James whined, "it's still my favorite."

Rose didn't look at him, but she wanted to. Everything she hated about him was a distant memory and the man walking beside her now, pretending to act all gruff, was far too desirable. She was about to go over the edge.

James checked his watch, "it's half one now, what time is your date?"

"Seven," Rose said, but she didn't want to think about it, "I'm in no hurry. Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, if you're hungry, we can eat at my place, that way I can change my jumper."

Rose gazed down at the small drop of blue paint then over dramatized, "oh no, the worlds going to end because James got a bit of paint on him."

"Just you wait Rose Tyler," James wagged his finger at her, "I'll get you."

"You can't," she smiled teasingly, "you already swore to me that you would never be mean again, or I get to spank you."

James' ears reddened and Rose giggled before wrapping her arm around his and laying her head on his shoulder as they walked back to his flat.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm probably going to be washing paint out of my hair for a week," James grumbled, keeping up this charade for the majority of their trip back to his flat.

Rose hugged his arm while taking in the state of his hair and its many hues of colors, "I don't know, it's kind of a good look for you. Makes you look very…festive."

James glanced over at her, to see her looking back at him with a playful grin. He rolled his eyes and sighed for dramatic effect, making her laugh and hug him tighter.

They reached his building and upon entering, Rose finally detached herself from his arm and they immediately felt the loss of their connection. They stepped onto the lift and James hit the button for the third floor, then he slouched against the wall and watched the doors close.

Rose continued staring at him with an amused look on her face. Noticing this, James turned and glanced at the wall behind him then looked back at her with a furrowed brow, "what?"

"Nothing," Rose laughed and stepped closer. She slid her arms into his jacket, wrapped them around his waist, and laid her head against his chest, "it was fun though, yeah?"

"Yeah, it was," James let out a shaky laugh, surprised by her sudden embrace. He wrapped his arms around her in return and rested his chin on top of her head.

When the doors opened neither wanted to move, but James took the initiative. "Come on," he whispered into her hair, then took her hand and led her off the lift. Silently they walked hand in hand, down the hall to his flat, the sound of his keys being the only noise between them.

He unlocked the door and Stormy was there to greet them, full of meows and brushing against their ankles as he usually did.

"Hey Stormy," Rose said sweetly and picked him up, "are happy to see us?"

"Don't let him fool you," James kicked off his paint covered boots, "he's just buttering you up so you'll feed him."

Rose decided to toe off her own trainers as well, then lifted Stormy to face her. She gazed into his crystal blue eyes, "is that true?"

"At least with me he does," James called back as he tossed his jacket onto the sofa and he made his way into the kitchen. Grabbing a can of cat food, he popped the lid and heard Rose laugh as Stormy wiggled out of her grasp and bolted into the kitchen. Meeting James just as he was placing the bowl on the floor, he started chowing down with gusto.

Rose appeared in the doorway, "looks like you were right."

James grabbed a towel and started rinsing it under the tap, "just wait until he's finished, then he'll love you again." Bringing the wet towel to his head, he began scrubbing vigorously, in hopes of getting most of the paint out.

Down by their feet, Stormy grumbled loudly as he ate. Rose giggled and bent down to stroke his back, "is he always so vocal when he eats?"

James nodded, now wiping the back of his neck, "he's a vocal cat, never shuts up, him."

"Sounds familiar," Rose teased then snorted out a laugh when James looked back at her affronted.

He dropped the towel on the counter and leaned against it, crossing his arms in the process, "it's very rude to insult a man in his own home, in front of his cat, nonetheless."

Rose came beside him and nudged his shoulder with her own, "I didn't say it was a bad thing."

He gave her a sideways glance and grumbled nonsense under his breath. Then he heard her laugh again, "now what?"

"That paint is everywhere," she reached for the towel and started wiping off the paint that he missed.

James sighed, "yeah, maybe a shower would be better." He looked down and noticed Rose stepping in front of him, standing unnecessarily close and proceeded to wipe his jaw with gentle strokes.

"A shower sounds like a good idea," she wiped the final mark from his neck and tossed the towel behind him, "maybe I can give you a hand with that."

He glanced down at her, not sure if he should laugh because she didn't say it jokingly, in fact, her face looked quite serious. For once, he was at a loss for words. She gazed up into his eyes and he felt his body begin to tense. Then she raised herself onto her toes and pressed her lips to his.

He was surprised, yet not too surprised given her constant flirting which he often tried to dismiss, until now. He lowered his head to meet hers and gently returned the kiss, unintentionally letting out a shudder. He feared she would laugh or pull away, but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss.

Bringing his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and continued caressing her mouth with his own, slowly, and sensually. Feeling her hand on the back of his head, her nails dragged across his scalp.

He let out a low groan and struggled to control himself while focusing on just the kiss. Soon, her opposite hand began to travel down his chest and he braced himself for the inevitable shove.

Only it didn't come, instead she paused at the center of his chest and broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless. Rose stared at her hand for a moment, then she looked up at him, "your heart is pounding."

James nodded slowly, "it's…um…an involuntary response of the peripheral nervous system, an…err…adrenaline rush."

Immediately he started cursing himself in his mind, feeling foolish. That probably wasn't the response she wanted, instead he had to break into a medical lecture, a very poor one at that.

To his relief, she just pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and gave him a crooked smile. Without warning, she grabbed the hem of her top, lifted it over her head and dropped it to the floor. He glanced down at her breasts, concealed under her white lace bra, and his eyes snapped up to hers. Even with her gesture, he wasn't exactly sure what was appropriate.

She brought his hand to her chest and placed it over her own heart. Speaking in a seductive tone she asked, "how about my heart, doctor?"

Her words sent chills through him and he tried to wrap his mind around what was actually happening. He finally found his voice, although shaky, "it's slightly…elevated."

Why was he acting like a teenage virgin? Why was he suddenly so unsure of himself? Because this was Rose, that's why. She was supposed to be untouchable, never in a million years. Yet here he was, staring at her half naked chest, touching her, because she wanted him to.

She suppressed the urge to laugh at his nervousness because he always carried himself with so much confidence. This was a whole new side of him. She moved closer, pressing herself against his chest, and brought her arms around his neck again, "slightly?" She pressed small kisses along his jaw, making him groan, "I think we can do better than that…" and her lips were on his once more.

James found his courage and began kissing her back with uninhibited passion. He let all his barriers drop, reached up, and plunged his hands into her hair, devouring her lips. He couldn't get enough of her. Taking control, he walked her backward toward the opposite counter and she didn't resist. Without losing the rhythm of the kiss, he grasped her hips and lifted her onto the cool surface.

Parting her legs, she wrapped one around his waist and pulled him against her forcefully then groaned into his mouth when she felt his semi-hard state collide with her. She needed him closer, even with him pressed against her so intimately, his mouth on hers, and his hands caressing her skin, it wasn't enough.

With both hands, she fisted the back of his jumper and tugged it up, then pried her lips from his so she could get it over his head. After shedding him of his jumper, Rose showed boldness that James lacked a moment ago and touched him. Slowly, she danced her fingers down his bare chest, appreciating how she made him flex and quiver.

"Rose…" James breathed out hoarsely as he braced his hands on the counter top, trapping her between them, and pressed his lips to her forehead. His body was so tense from pent up desire, he was trembling.

"Touch me James," she pleaded breathlessly and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her breast, "please."

Doing as she asked, his large hand enveloped her and he squeezed gently, feeling the lace scratch against his palm as he did.

Gratified, Rose dropped her head back and sighed. James took this as an invitation and brought his lips to her throat, covering the expanse of exposed skin with large, open mouth kisses that continued down her sternum. Once between her breasts, he used his busy hand to tug the material aside, exposing her.

He wasted no time staring or worrying about boundaries, she was a willing participant, and he lunged for her breast. Taking her nipple between hips lips, he sucked gently, then rolled his tongue around the bud before taking it in his mouth again. He used Rose's whimpers as encouragement then felt her hand grab the back of his head to hold him in place. He grasped the opposite side and began teasing her as he did the other just moments ago and she basked in his new-found bravery.

He pulled away, despite Rose's protests, and stood before her. His hands ran up her back, finding the clasp of her bra and set it free. He slid his fingers beneath the straps and dragged them down her arms, letting gravity handle the rest.

It hit the floor and Rose could almost feel his eyes roaming over her, taking in every detail, and her cheeks began to glow from the intensity of his stare. She wondered what was going on in his head because his face was unreadable and she worried that he may not like what he saw. He met her eyes again and cupped her cheek, bringing his forehead to hers, "you're more beautiful than I ever imagined."

Her heart skipped a beat and she grinned, "you've been imagining me naked?"

He sucked in a breath, "I've tried not to, didn't think it was appropriate, but I can't get you out of my head…" His mouth came down on hers and when their lips parted, his velvety tongue met hers in a lust filled dance. He grasped her hips and tugged her against him, grinding his now fully hard cock against her.

Rose couldn't hide the soft moans that accompanied the friction he was giving her. She tightened her arms around him and held him close, relishing in the feel of his skin against hers.

Managing to pull her mouth away, she tried to speak, "can we…" he cut her off and claimed her mouth again. She pulled away once more and held him back, giggling at his eagerness, "can we move this to the bedroom?"

Breathing heavily, he stared at her in astonishment and told her, "ok." He lowered her to her feet and took her hand, guiding her to his room.

She felt her stomach churning from excitement for what was to come mixed with nerves for the same reason. With their hands still joined, she walked behind him and she stared at his bare back, admiring the smooth skin and muscle she never realized he had.

They only made it halfway when anticipation got the better of him and he pressed her against the wall in another knee weakening kiss. He gripped her ass and pressed himself into her, craving more. He lowered his head and nibbled on her ear, letting out a low growl that made her want to melt.

Leaning against the wall, Rose panted as his mouth and tongue traveled down her neck. "We're almost there…" she breathed, yet made no move to stop him from what he was currently doing.

"Can't help it," he continued across her chest, "you're too irresistible." He slid to his knees and looked up, taking in her stunned expression. "Is this alright," he asked uncertainly, gently caressing her waist with the tips of his fingers.

She nodded and mouthed the word, "yes," but found herself unable to speak. She had only been with two others before, but neither cared much for foreplay, unless they were on the receiving end. Not that she was complaining, everything he did felt amazing, and now, as he was fumbling with the button of her jeans, she wasn't sure what he had planned next.

Grasping the waistband, he began sliding them off. With shaky legs, Rose stepped free and he pushed them aside.

He stroked up her thighs with his palms and breathed her in, her arousal was evident and it was driving him mad. He groaned in appreciation and gently kissed the inside of her thighs, listening to her strangled moans that increased as he drew closer to her center. With her knickers still separating him from her, he covered the material with his mouth. Dipping lower, he dragged his tongue through her and grazed her clit with increasing pressure, even through the barrier it was electrifying.

She let out a strangled cry and grasped his shoulder, giving him a slight push and held him back. She never knew anything could feel that intense and she needed a moment to get used to it.

She took his hands and helped him to his feet until he was towering over her again. Pressing his hand to the wall beside her head, James leaned in to kiss her, only she ducked away and slipped past him, giggling. She teased him with her smile as she backed up toward his room.

"You little minx," he growled and stalked after her. With increasing speed, he reached her and swept her into his arms as she squealed. He carried her the last few steps to his bed and laid her down while crawling over her and bringing his mouth to hers.

Feeling at a disadvantage, Rose reached for his belt and started tugging. She was quickly losing focus when James began to grasp her breast and pinch her nipple. Catching his lip between her teeth, she tugged and sucked, all while still fumbling with his belt and grumbled in annoyance.

Sensing her frustration, he offered some assistance, and unfastened the belt for her, followed by the button of his jeans. He removed his hand and let Rose take over, groaning as her fingers grazed his cock while pulling down the zip. If that wasn't enough, Rose reached in and grasped him though is pants and he bucked into her hand, grunting loudly.

Breaking the kiss, Rose looked up at him wide eyed as she stroked him from base to tip, taking in his size. She wasn't expecting this, even in her fantasies, and she thought she was being generous.

She continued to stroke experimentally and he drew his hips back, away from her touch, "if you keep that up, this is going to be over before it even starts." He shimmied out of his jeans and kicked them off the bed, then dropped his head to her breast, teasing her as he did before.

She arched into him as he traced her breast and toyed with the tip, then began his journey south. She whimpered as he creeped lower and lower, then she stopped breathing when he tugged on her knickers and began to slide them off. Leaning back on his heels, he dragged them past her knees, pulled them off, and tossed them away.

Rose became a bit self-conscious as James eyed her wordlessly, gazing along her form with diligent eyes. He glanced up at her, taking in her blush that traveled down her chest and her uncertain eyes. Sensing her discomfort, he crawled up beside her and gazed down at her, "is everything alright?"

Rose stared up at him, "I've never been stared at so intensely before."

His fingers traced down her stomach and she shivered from his gentile caress, "how could I not?" His hand traveled lower, "you're perfect, Rose."

Rose's breathing hitched as she focused on his hand that was beginning to reach between her legs. She spread further for him and her jaw went slack in a silent cry when his long, slender, finger glided against her.

He teased her clit experimentally, focusing on her cries and whimpers, then slid between her folds once more. "God your wet," he said and instantly slipped his finger inside of her. Rose gasped and launched her hips into the air. Slowly, she came down as his second finger joined the first and he began the glide in and out in long, slow, strokes.

"Holy shit," she cried out, and lifted yet again.

"Such naughty language," he said playfully, "and this is only the beginning." His fingers began moving faster, "makes me anxious to see what you'll say when I make you come."

Rose looked up at him in wonder, never having come by another before, she didn't think it was even possible. But, with the way he was touching her, the feel of his fingers inside of her, pumping furiously as his palm grazed her clit, she didn't have to wonder for very long.

He changed angles and experimented with different techniques, until he found one that really had her coming undone. He kept a steady rhythm, paying close attention to her clit, and curled his fingers the way she seemed to like it best.

Lowering his head, he took her nipple between his teeth again and gave it a small tug, then rolled his tongue around it before covering it with his mouth. He sucked and pulled while his hand pumped and rubbed, all in perfect harmony.

It was easy to lose herself as she let him take control and she relaxed for him, her head spinning with pleasure she never knew possible. Then she felt the warmth in her stomach, one she only knew from lonely nights in her flat that recently involved thoughts of James, and she knew she was close.

She sucked in a breath and concentrated on the feeling creeping up on her, ready to break through and she gently raised her hips to seek more friction.

James could sense it, between her body language, her moans that grew in intensity, and the way she was tightening around his fingers, he knew she was close. "That's right, let go," he grunted against her skin, "come for me, Rose."

At those words, as if she was waiting for permission, she came and she came hard. Her hips launched up and she cried out, "oh god…oh god…fuck!" A rush of euphoria traveled through her body and down her limbs, leaving goosebumps behind in its wake.

James continued to hold on, letting her rock against his hand as she rode it out, whimpering as she came down. Feeling like putty and her legs like jello, and she dropped to the mattress.

She barely had a chance to catch her breath when James' mouth came down on hers. Slipping his hand free, he climbed over her, not caring what mess got on his bed.

He pulled his lips away, leaned over, and growled into her ear, "fuck, that was amazing." Then he brought his mouth to her neck while he grinded himself against her.

She reached between them and she slid her hand into his pants, grasping him in her seemingly small hand and he groaned while rocking against her palm. Her soft hand gripped him with the right amount of pressure and each slow thrust was agonizing, he needed to be inside her.

As much as she was enjoying the feel of him in her hand accompanied by the sounds he was making, a shocking realization came to mind and she let go, pushing him back. "Sorry…" she said, feeling ridiculous, "…condom?"

James leaned back, chest heaving, and he was straining against the material of his pants. "Yeah…" he glanced around the room and stood up, opening drawers, and digging frantically, "when I first got this place, Jack gave me a box as a housewarming gift."

Rose laughed, "if it were anyone else, I would say that's an unusual gift."

"I would've been more shocked if he gave me a coffee pot," James added, then sighed in relief when he found what he was looking for.

"Wow," Rose laughed when she saw him pull out the large box, "did he buy you a lifetime supply?"

"He's an optimist…" James tore the box open with trembling hands and grabbed a packet, tossing the box on the table beside the bed. All jokes aside, James stood before her as she watched him anxiously, her eyes traveling south. He reached for the waistband of his pants, knowing he had nothing to be ashamed about, but once again, this was Rose. He took a deep breath, and slid his pants down and pulled them off.

As if waiting for approval, James froze before her. Then, without speaking, she stood up, stepped in front of him, and took the condom from his hand. He watched her as she tore it open, letting the wrapper hit the floor, then began rolling on, meeting his eyes as she rolled down his shaft. He never thought such a simple gesture could be so erotic, but it was.

Rose sat back down on the mattress and scooted back, her eyes inviting him to join her. He crawled after her and as she laid back, he closed the distance between them.

Weeks of trying to redeem himself, playful stares, flirting, and fantasizing led them to this and he still couldn't believe it. He stared down at her as she waited for him and he knew this moment would be forever etched into his memory.

"James," she breathed out while cupping his cheek, "please…"

Taking himself in hand, he lined up with her entrance as she lifted her hips to meet him and he entered her slowly. He couldn't even breath since all his focus was on her and way her walls hugged him tightly as if she were made for him.

Once fully inside, he held himself there until she was ready, then slowly, he began to rock his hips. Gliding in and out with ease he watched her as she further adjusted and her jaw went slack, letting out a moan.

He picked up the pace, listening to her moans grew louder with each thrust. She wasn't ashamed, as she shouldn't be, he was rather enjoying the noises she was making as well as her faces, she was simply gorgeous.

She told him, "faster," and he did as she asked, thrusting into her with a loud slap when skin collided with skin. Her moans turned into cries as she shouted every filthy word she knew.

He wanted to last for her, but she was overwhelming and when she called out his name, he nearly reached his breaking point.

He slowed down and tried to tamp down his need for release, but Rose grinded against him and begged him to continue.

Vowing to hold on for as long as possible, James reached behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her hips off the mattress. This gave her more friction, which was just what she needed, and he continued his pursuit.

Rose was surprised at James' maneuver, but once she felt what he was doing, she was glad he did. With each thrust, he was rubbing against her clit all while somewhere inside, he was hitting her in just the right spot. She wrapped her leg around his hip to keep him there and felt herself quickly getting closer.

James clenched his jaw and tried not to focus on his own pleasure, which was proving to be difficult, but he held on.

Finally, she was there, Rose clasped his shoulder and began rolling her hips against him which for him was agonizingly pleasurable. "Fuck," she cried out loudly, "James, I'm gonna…" then trailed off in a series of moans and cries.

Feeling her tighten around him, James' barriers snapped and his release surged through him powerfully. Rose could see the muscles in his arms and neck ripple as he plunged deeper and stilled as he came with a shout.

He was still trembling, but remained inside her, not ready to break contact. With chests heaving James reached down and put his hand on her chest and grinned, "now your heart is pounding."

Rose laughed and pulled him closer, meeting him halfway with a kiss. Hesitantly, James slipped out of her, and excused himself as he stepped away to dispose of the condom. When he returned to the bed, Rose was cuddled beneath the covers, waiting for him. He slid in next to her and she cuddled against him, draping her arm across his chest with a content sigh.

James wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head then settled himself into the pillows. He stared at the ceiling, enjoying the feel of her body against his, not to mention the bliss that still settled over him, and he wondered if he should say something.

Except didn't know what to say, as every quiet second passed he became more aware that Rose Tyler was in his bed with him and if he didn't speak, she would think he's a creep and leave. Or maybe if he said the wrong thing, she would think he was a creep and leave.

Rolling slightly over, Rose rested her chin over the arm that she had draped over his chest. She looked up at him, "you lied to me, you know."

Panic set in and he looked back at her uncertainly, "huh?"

She proceeded to draw circles with her finger on his chest, "you said you weren't that experienced. It felt to me like you knew exactly what you were doing."

James chuckled and ran his hand down her back, enjoying being able to touch her, "let's just say Harry Potter wasn't the only book Jack left lying around."

Lifting herself onto her forearms, she stared down at him incredulously, "are you telling me you studied…that"

"It's not like I took notes and memorized it," he said defensively, "just glanced through it from time to time when I was bored, learned a thing or two. Haven't had a chance to put it into practice until now."

Rose burst into laughter, "that's absurd!"

James grumbled then grasped her shoulders and rolled her onto her back. Hovering above her, he pinned her to the mattress, "I don't seem to recall hearing you complain a few minutes ago."

"No complaints from me," Rose said noticed his darkening gaze.

"Are you sure," he was growing hard again and he brushed along the inside of her thigh, "or would you like another example?"


	13. Chapter 13

Rose began to wake, hearing her phone ringing in the distance. Everything was still hazy, she didn't even remember falling asleep. Blindly, she reached over for her phone and instead felt a body next to hers. Snapping her eyes open, she realized where she was and memories from earlier came flooding back.

Her phone began ringing again and she carefully got up, hoping not to wake James, and set off to find her phone. Finding it in the hallway next to her crumpled jeans, she picked it up and noticed several missed calls from Amy.

"Shit," Rose muttered under her breath and stepped further away to call her back.

"Where the hell are you," Amy asked as soon as she answered.

"Uh…sorry," Rose gulped, "I fell asleep."

"Fell asleep where," Amy snapped, "I was banging on your door and you weren't home, and why are you whispering?"

"I'm at my mum's," Rose blurted out, "I stopped by for a bit and we both must've nodded off…I don't want to wake her."

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten about our plans tonight," Amy asked.

Rose looked at the time, it was nearly six and she was supposed to meet them at seven. "No," she told her while searching the flat for her discarded clothing, "I'm headed home right now, I just need to shower and change." She went into the kitchen to find her bra and shirt then stepped back out and squeaked when she ran into James. He was dressed only in jeans and had a concerned look on his face.

Amy heard her startled noise, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Rose sputtered, staring back at James, "sorry…" She let him walk past into the kitchen then she hurried away, clothes in hand, trying to cover herself. "I need to get going, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you there," Amy told her, sounding suspicious, "just try not to be late."

"I won't," Rose told her, knowing she was lying and ended the call.

She entered his bedroom, scooping up her jeans along the way, and began to get dressed. After pulling her top on, she glanced around the room and something caught her attention. It was a childhood photo of James with Amy, sitting outside Amy's parent's house. Rose stared at James' childhood self, that smile, those unkind eyes, even his t-shirt brought back memories. Like a ton of lead in her gut, the full weight of it all hit her and she began to panic.

Suddenly she remembered why this shouldn't be happening and why she shouldn't be here in the first place. She started cursing under her breath as she finished getting dressed, then glanced back at the photo, feeling another wave of dread. Somewhere along the line, she must have let it slip her mind that James was that same kid in the photo. How could she be so stupid?

She turned to the mirror and attempted to straighten her messy hair, seeing his image appear behind her, now fully dressed.

"Is everything alright," he asked, seeing her distressed antics.

"Um…yeah," she answered immediately, avoiding his eyes, "Amy has been looking for me." She hurried into the next room to get her shoes and James followed, "I have to meet her in an hour, so I'm trying not to be late."

"Ah, that's right," James shifted uncomfortably, "blind date…"

Rose sighed, "yeah," pulling her shoes on. She stood up, looked at him, then looked away. "Um…all this…" she gestured between them with her hand, "can we not mention it to anyone?"

James took a deep breath, "yeah, if that's what you want."

"Not that it wasn't great and all, but…you know," she shied away.

James nodded, "yeah, I think so."

"Right...so," Rose backed up to the door, "I better get going and I'll talk to you later or something…"

James watched her, wondering if he should stop her, but worried that he may upset her more if he did. She was already edgy and from his experience dealing with Rose, he had a habit of setting her off. "Ok," he told her and regrettably watched her walk out the door.

It slammed shut and he dragged his hands down his face, letting out a long sigh. He really screwed up this time and now he worried Rose would never speak to him again. She couldn't even look at him just now.

He crossed the room and plopped down on the sofa, dropping his head back and shutting his eyes. Vivid images of what happened just a short while ago were still fresh in his memory. Hell, he could still smell her. He thought they had a connection, surely, she felt it too. That wasn't just sex, at least to him it wasn't. Maybe he was being foolish, perhaps Rose would always see him as nothing more than that jerk she grew up with.

He opened his eyes and glanced ahead of him to see Stormy watching him with a judging look.

"Don't look at me like that," he told his cat and lifted him to his lap, "this is why you're getting neutered.

* * *

Rose hurried home, she had just enough time to shower, change and apply some light makeup. It would be rude to show up to a date smelling like sex and another man. She checked her appearance in the mirror and although she didn't look her absolute best, she was presentable enough at least.

She arrived a few minutes after seven and Amy hurriedly approached her in a hug.

"You're late," she grumbled in her ear.

"I know, I'm sorry," Rose replied and approached the table.

Amy took her seat beside Rory and across from him sat who she assumed to be her date. He looked to be about her age, with dark hair and sideburns. He was quite handsome and now she could see why James called him a pretty boy. He stood as she approached and greeted her while pulling out her chair. She thanked him and sat down, immediately feeling the after effects of her earlier activities.

"Sorry I'm late," Rose addressed the table.

"It's ok," Adam said, "only by a few minutes."

Rose picked up a glass of water before her and took a sip, trying not to look so shaky. Attempting to look calm, she turned to him, "Amy said you work at the hospital?"

"Yeah," Adam smiled, "that's how I know Rory."

"Apparently Adam was working the day we went in there after your little accident," Amy smiled at the pair.

"Oh," Rose blushed, feeling embarrassed.

Adam smirked, "yeah, I recognized Amy and I was gonna say hi, but it seemed like you didn't want to be bothered."

"Well, it wasn't one of my best moments," Rose sighed.

"That and James was with us," Amy added, earning a dirty look from Rose.

Adam glanced at Amy, seemingly confused as to who James was, then to Rory.

"Dr. Noble," Rory informed him, "he's Amy's cousin."

"Oh," Adam perked up, "I didn't know that. I hear he's an amazing doctor, everyone talks about him, in a good way of course."

Rose sighed and sunk back into her seat, the last thing she needed right now was more talk about James.

"You haven't met him yet," Rory asked.

"No," Adam told him, "I haven't had a chance to yet."

"He's a surgeon," Rory continued, "but he tends to wander off and dabble in other departments. You'll run into him sooner or later."

Rose stood up, "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna use the loo," and she hurried away.

Amy glanced at Rory, rolling her eyes, and got up to follow her friend.

Bursting through the door, Rose found the first open stall and stepped in, locking it behind her. She grabbed some tissue and dabbed her eyes, trying not to ruin her makeup.

She didn't know how she felt, angry, sad, guilty, or just a mix of them all. If she would have just gone out by herself that afternoon, then come home, none of this would be bothering her. Now she has this massive secret looming over her head like a balloon ready to burst and she didn't know what to do about it. One thing she did know, this was not the time to have a breakdown.

Outside the door she heard Amy, "Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose called back, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Is everything all right in there?"

Rose flushed the tissue and stepped out, "yeah, I just needed a mo."

"Is this because of James," Amy asked.

"Wha-…what do you mean," Rose sputtered, guilt written all over her face.

Amy didn't seem to notice this, or pretended not to, "we were having a nice conversation then James' name came up and you bolted. I can keep them off the subject, but it seems to have been bothering you a lot more than usual lately."

"I know," Rose let out a long breath, "I think I just need to get used to him being around again, and it's not that, not really, I just had a strange day."

Amy hugged her, "you want to talk about it?"

"No," Rose snapped, "not right now at least."

"Ok, well let's get back out there before they come looking for us," Amy joked. Rose laughed, then she took a deep breath and prepared for round two.

The rest of the evening went quite well, they all had a great conversation and the food was good as well. By the end, Rose was feeling a little more comfortable and was acting like herself again. So, when Adam asked if they could go out again, Amy persuaded her to agree. What happened earlier that day needed to stay in the past, even if it meant seeing someone new.

* * *

Several days had passed and James sat in his office, gazing out the window. He was still thinking about Rose, although he told himself not to, he couldn't stop. He hadn't heard from her since that day and he wasn't sure if he should maybe try and call her. By the way she acted before she left, he wasn't sure if she would ever want to speak to him again.

The biggest question of all was, why was this still bothering him so much? He was still at the start of his career and that's what he should be focusing on. After all, that was the plan, to focus on his professional growth before worrying about any kind of personal relationship. It was that frame of mind that got him this far and this was only the beginning. Rose was never part of the plan, he never imagined she would ever be an option.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to depress him. He looked at the time and realized it was lunch, so he made his way downstairs to grab something to eat in the cafeteria. As ridiculous as it seemed, he still avoided the kitchen and didn't bring lunch.

After purchasing a sandwich, he found a quiet corner table, he was in no mood for being social. He began to eat silently, oblivious to the world when a familiar laugh caught his attention. He glanced up and there she was, far on the opposite side of the cafeteria, and with her was that pretty boy, Adam.

He's certain he felt a blow to his chest, leaving a tightness that made it impossible to swallow. Apparently, their date must have gone well and she seemed quite happy by his side, laughing, and smiling.

At least he got his answer, not the one he wanted, but at least now he knew. If ever he hated his younger self more, it was now. He supposed this was his punishment, for all those years he treated Rose like shit.

Losing his appetite, he got up, tossed his sandwich in the bin, and slipped out the back door, unseen. Swallowing his pride, he made the long walk back to his office via the hospital courtyard.

She seemed happy, he should be glad about that. Although he would much rather be the one making her smile. It was time he moved on and went back to his original plan, focusing on his career and nothing else.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose went through her morning routine of getting her classroom ready for the day, and finished earlier than normal. With a few spare moments before her students arrived, she texted Adam back. He had asked how her morning was going nearly an hour ago and she ignored the message until now. She replied simply with "fine," then, "I'll talk to you later."

She had gone out with Adam three other times since her blind date and although it seemed to be going well, Rose just didn't feel a connection with him. She figured maybe she just needed some time after that whole fiasco with James, but nothing seemed to change.

As expected, Toby came strolling in before everyone else, and greeted Rose with a pleasant smile. This time as he approached her desk, he handed her a large envelope, "my mom asked me to give this to you."

"Ok, thank you," she smiled back and took the envelope.

Toby headed to his desk and Rose examined the envelope, wondering what Toby's mom had for her, and she opened it up. Pulling out its contents, Rose's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at a photo taken the day of Toby's party. It was of her and James after he was pummeled with paint, on his knee, and kissing her hand. Along with it was a note from Toby's mother that said:  
 _I know you said you weren't a couple, but I thought you would appreciate having a copy of this._

Rose wasn't aware any photos were being taken that day, she was so caught up in the moment she forgot about everyone else around her.

She glanced at the photo one last time, then slipped it back in its envelope and put it in her desk drawer. She looked over at Toby who gave her a knowing smile and she returned it. The rest of the students started filing in and Rose got started with her day.

A few hours had passed and Rose asked her students to read for the remaining thirty minutes, that would give her time to grade some papers. She opened the drawer, seeing the envelope again, and pulled it out. She glanced up at her students who were somewhat sticking to their task then she removed the picture.

She had to admit, it was a very good photo, it captured the moment perfectly. There was James, splattered in an array of colors on bended knee. Her hand in his as he placed a soft kiss to it, all while they gazed into each other's eyes. Overall, it was a wonderful day. That is, until the moment she bolted out of his flat like a robber fleeing the scene.

She had been feeling guilty ever since then, and not because of what happened between them. She felt guilty for running out without an explanation, not talking to him for days after, then going out with Adam hoping to forget it ever happened.

The bell rang and Rose looked up to see her students already hurrying out the door in case she had last any last-minute homework to give out. Once it was quiet again, she returned her attention to the photo. She couldn't explain how she felt about James, she's spent so many years painting him as the enemy that she didn't know how else to think.

He had been nothing but kind to her since he returned, before that actually, no matter how rude she was to him in return. Worst of all, she was enjoying spending time with him, he was charming, funny, and a real softhearted individual. Why was that bad? Because up to this day she had been playing the "I hate James with every fiber of my being" role, hoping no one sees the hypocrite she had become.

Maybe she was playing that role a little too well, judging by Amy's comment that night at dinner. She told her that her irritation toward James seems to have escalated recently, probably because she was trying so hard to hide the truth. What was she supposed to say, "remember how much I hate James, well I just shagged him?" Nobody would understand that, not if she couldn't.

Speaking of shagging, what he did was unreal. Rose didn't know sex could be that enjoyable, not that she didn't enjoy it before, but James took it to a whole new level. He sent her over the edge time and time again, enjoying her pleasure almost as much as she was.

He didn't treat it like a simple fling, he took his time, worshipped her, and responded to her in ways that let her know that he had been wanting her for a very long time. It didn't feel like just sex, there was something more, she just didn't know what that was.

She owed him an explanation, that was the least she could do. Especially since they were bound to see each other again sometime soon and that could be incredibly awkward. She needed him to know that what happened between them, no matter how amazing it was, could never happen again. Not with the history they shared.

* * *

Later that evening, James was sitting on the floor in his living room as he tried to assemble a multi-level cat tree. Pieces laid out all around him, covering his entire floor. He stared at the diagram, which made no sense, while Stormy watched as if he knew this was for him. James glanced over, "you're gonna have to be patient, this might take a while."

Stormy meowed in response.

"I know," James answered, pretending the cat had a witty remark. He knew he should feel silly talking to a cat, but he didn't. Is this where his life was headed, sitting alone in his flat with only his cat to keep him company? It was like a backwards cliché of a crazy cat lady.

He sighed and looked at the diagram again, then studied the many pieces trying to find ones that looked like the ones he needed. If that wasn't frustrating enough, there was now someone knocking on the door and he had to climb through this mess to answer.

"Dammit," James grumbled to himself as he stood, hopping over the pieces of carpeted board as he headed for the door. He hoped that it was something worth getting up for or else he may not be so kind. To show his frustration, he flung the door open and was caught by surprise, "Rose, what brings you by?"

"Hey," Rose began to fidget in place, "I just wanted to see if we could talk."

"Oh," James felt his heart sink at those words, he stood aside and let Rose in, closing the door behind her, and suddenly feeling trapped.

Rose glanced around the cluttered room, "is this a bad time?"

"Nah," James cleared the space around the sofa, "I'm building a cat tree, it's more complicated than heart surgery."

Rose laughed, "I'll take your word for it." She bent down to pet Stormy who was pacing back and forth, rubbing against her leg, "you're getting bigger every day."

"Oi, rude," James said while patting his stomach and gave her a half-hearted grin. He sat down on the sofa beside Rose knowing very well what she came to talk about. It didn't need an explanation, he screwed up and made things between them more uncomfortable than they needed to be.

Stormy hopped up on his lap and rested his paws on his chest, purring contently. Maybe his cat could sense his distress and was attempting to comfort him. James glanced at him and scratched his ear in thanks.

Rose watched James for a moment, trying to find the right words, but was now just staring at him with endearment. With a shake of her head, she took a deep breath, and just started talking, "I'm sorry for running out on you without explaining myself."

James shrugged, watching his cat because he couldn't bear to look at her, "you had your date, I understood."

"No, it wasn't that," Rose rubbed her eyes, "well, it was sort of that, but not really." Rose could feel the room growing heavy with tension, "I just sort of panicked. Between what happened between us, Amy yelling at me on the phone, then the picture in your room..."

James gave her a puzzled look, "what picture?"

"The one with you and Amy when you were kids," Rose glanced down and started playing with her nail, "I was looking at it and it was as if, at that moment, I realized you were once him and then… THAT happened…" she gestured toward his bedroom.

James swallowed and nodded, turning his attention back to Stormy. She called their sexual encounter, "that," as if it were so vile she couldn't even acknowledge it. In her eyes, he was always going to be just that kid who used to bully her, and therefore she could never be with him.

It was as if his whole world came crashing down on him. He didn't realize he had been quiet for so long until Rose touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry," she said in all honesty, "I didn't expect things to escalate so quickly."

"Nah," he said while shifting in his seat, causing Stormy to hop off and run away. Maybe the tension was getting to be too much for him and he chose to escape, but now James had nothing else to look at but Rose, "I really should have stopped it before it went that far, I'm just as guilty as you are."

Rose tried to let that sink in, but she didn't like idea of him feeling as if he did anything wrong here.

"I didn't say anything to anyone," James spoke again, "just so you know. We can just forget this whole thing ever happened and go back to the way things used to be."

"No," Rose said insistently and when James looked back at her, he noticed she was considerably closer than before. She began playing with a frayed string on the sleeve of his jumper, "it's not like it was all that bad, I mean, I rather enjoyed it. That is, unless you didn't…"

James smirked, "nah, it was fantastic."

Rose chuckled and tugged harder on the obnoxious string, pulling it out with a snap and brought a new frayed piece to surface. James glanced down at his shoulder and playfully asked, "what do you have against my jumpers?" Then her lips crashed with his, kissing him urgently.

In James' head he could hear his brain yelling, "stop," but he ignored it and kissed her back, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek.

Leaning closer, she deepened the kiss, and he felt her tongue begin to brush against his. To brace herself, she gripped his thigh and began massaging his leg in the process.

Again, his logical side was telling him "this is wrong," and "this is just going to make things worse," but as her hand slipped higher, grazing his cock, he drowned out his inner voice with a loud groan, stifled by her mouth.

Rose moved closer and brought her leg up, bringing it across him, and straddled his hips. He responded by reaching around her and gripped her ass as she began to grind down on him. It felt amazing and James wondered what she would be like if she were on top, he never gave her a chance the last time.

In one final effort, his brain screamed at him to end this now and finally he listened. He broke his lips away from hers, panting, and taking in her flushed appearance. With all his willpower he finally said, "I don't think this is a good idea, we should stop now before this goes too far."

Rose grinded against him again and James let out of stifled moan, "it doesn't feel like you want to stop to me."

"I know but…guh," he grunted as she did it again, his walls were beginning to crumble, "you were just saying how this shouldn't have happened before…and…and…" she was now kissing along his jaw and traveling down his neck, he never realized how much he enjoyed that. With one last attempt at being rational, he blurted out, "what about your boyfriend?"

That stopped her, she leaned back but remained in his lap, "who said I have a boyfriend?"

"I saw you and Adam eating lunch the other day, I figured your date went well and…" he didn't finish.

Rose stared at him inquisitively, "just because we went on a couple of dates doesn't instantly make him my boyfriend."

"So, you wouldn't be upset if he was out doing the same thing right now with someone else," James asked, thinking he made a valid point.

Rose shrugged carelessly, "not my boyfriend," she repeated.

James wasn't sure what to say next, she wasn't leaving his lap, and she wasn't interested in talking about Adam. Instead, she rubbed her hands along his chest and leaned forward, pressing soft kisses against his lips while saying, "the way I see it," her hands slipped beneath his jumper and she raked her nails down his chest," since it already happened once, what's the harm in doing it once more."

James was fighting a losing battle, honestly, he wasn't fighting that hard. His breathing labored and he struggled to continue, "I know…yes…but...oh fuck!" His head fell back as Rose somehow managed to get his jeans undone and she was now stroking his cock. She was crafty, he had to admit, he didn't even notice her fiddling with his belt this time.

"Just tonight," Rose continued to stroke him while peppering his neck with kisses since he seemed to respond so well to it, "we can consider it a farewell fuck."

James swallowed and lazily nodded in agreement, it made sense, even though the rational part of his mind answered, "no it doesn't." This battle was lost, Rose was in control, and now she was sliding off his lap. Sinking to her knees, James' eyes grew wider.

He watched her anxiously as she gave him a sultry smile and licked her lips, she stroked him two more times, then she took him in her mouth. His head fell back again, "fuuckk," he groaned. He knew this was wrong, but he would worry about that later.


	15. Chapter 15

When James' alarm went off the next morning, he was alone. It was no surprise to him, he didn't expect her to stay, but still, everything around him smelled like her as a reminder of their previous night. He rolled over and breathed it in, not wanting to leave the bed. Reluctantly, he got up to take a shower. After getting dressed, he walked into the living room and saw scattered cat tree pieces everywhere and Stormy glaring at him.

"There'll be time to finish it tonight," he told him and the cat glanced away, seemingly annoyed. James just shrugged his shoulders and headed to the kitchen to make him and Stormy some breakfast.

At the sound of the can opening, Stormy came running in and meowed excitedly.

"Oh, now you'll talk to me," James said as he put the bowl down, then looked for something for himself to eat. Forgetting he hadn't cooked in quite some time, he had very few options for his own breakfast, so he settled on a bowl of oatmeal for now.

He carried the bowl to the sofa, another reminder of the night before, and had a seat. As he ate, visions of Rose, writhing on that sofa as he devoured her, played in his mind. She seemed amazed at how easily she came undone with only a few swipes of his tongue and some cleaver hand movements. He even took the opportunity while in that position to bite and suck on her hip, leaving a large red mark that would remain there for quite some time. She made no move to stop him and he figured, if she is going to be seeing this idiot Adam, he won't be getting anywhere near her for a while.

* * *

Rose hurried into the school, running a bit behind schedule, but she figured she could make up for it at lunch. She didn't intend on sleeping at James', she didn't intend on sleeping with him at all. Everything happened so quickly, one minute she's explaining to him how this could never happen again and the next she's kissing him, touching him, and telling him once more couldn't hurt.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Rose finally agreed to meet Adam for dinner. Even then she couldn't keep her mind off James as Adam went on and on about his job. She smiled and nodded, then laughed at the appropriate times, but she still had no idea what he was talking about.

"How about you?" he asked once he was done talking about himself.

Rose popped back into the present, "what?"

He tilted his head and looked at her oddly, "I said, how was your week?"

"Oh, good, really good," she looked down and poked at her food quietly.

"That's it," Adam smiled, "you usually go on and on about your student's and that Tony kid."

"Toby," Rose corrected him.

His face fell, "oh, right, sorry."

"It's fine," Rose told him, "I'm sorry I'm not feeling very talkative tonight."

Adam took her hand, "is everything alright?"

Rose squirmed uncomfortably, his hand felt clammy in hers, "yeah, just tired I guess."

Adam pulled his hand away, "you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, probably," she nodded, feeling guilty. He seemed genuinely interested in her, but she didn't feel quite the same. Now she felt like she was just stringing him along because she didn't want to face the truth.

* * *

It had been four days since that night and although James hadn't heard from Rose, he didn't let that didn't keep him down. In fact, he seemed more pleasant than ever and everyone commented on it. The more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder what Rose's actual feelings toward him were. She easily could have called him if all she wanted to do was talk and even as he tried to convince her to stop, she really didn't want to.

Of course, there was that pretty boy, Adam, a kid who he recently heard couldn't be trusted to change an I.V. bag without something going wrong. What could Rose possibly see in him anyway?

Stepping into his office, he heard a knock at his door followed by someone clearing their throat. He turned around to see a young female, dressed in scrubs, and smiling eagerly while bouncing on her toes.

"Dr. Noble," she asked expectantly.

"That's me," he smiled back.

She bounced forward, reaching a hand out, "I'm Lynda, Lynda with a y. I'm the new nurse who's going to be working with you."

"Nice to meet you, Lynda with a y," he repeated happily and leaned back on his desk, relaxing himself. "I take it you are brand new, not just a transfer?"

"Yes, but I'm a quick learner," she said excitedly, "top of my class."

"That's good," James assured her, "I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Lynda giggled gleefully and James shared in her eagerness. Behind her, Rose came strolling by.

"Hey Rose," James waved at her, causing her to stop and look back.

Lynda spun around and bounded over to her, grabbed her hand, and began shaking it vigorously, "hi, I'm Lynda, Lynda with a y," she spoke quickly without taking a breath. "I'm going to be working here with Dr. Noble. Everyone here tells me he's great to work with and I will learn a lot."

She spoke so fast Rose barely understood, "ok, well…nice to meet you." She stared at her suspiciously, then glanced over at James and wanted wipe that stupid grin off his face.

In hopes of not looking too obvious she said, "I'm just here looking for Adam." Perfect excuse since Adam did work in the hospital.

James' smile never faltered, "wrong floor, he works downstairs."

"Oh, right," Rose could tell by his eyes that he wasn't falling for it.

Lynda stared between them, "ok, well I'm going to go and introduce myself to everyone else and learn my way around."

"Ok," James waved to her, "have fun."

Lynda giggled again and wandered off.

James chuckled, watching her walk away, then glanced back at Rose who didn't share in his amusement, "what?"

"Lynda with a y?" she said sarcastically, her eyebrow quirked high, "I could see her badge, did she really need to explain it?"

James shrugged, "it's her first day, she's excited and just trying to be friendly."

Rose eyed James up and down, "I can see that."

James brought his hands beside him and rested them on the edge of his desk, relaxing himself even further against it, "you know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Rose huffed, "please…I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend now," James asked, feigned amusement in his voice.

Rose glanced at the floor, "yeah…I guess."

"So, you have no problem with me taking Lynda out to dinner tonight?"

Her head snapped up and she stammered, "what…really?"

"Nah," he smirked, "just wanted to see your reaction." He heard his name being paged overhead and paused to listen, he was being called away. He stood up straight and spoke dramatically, "no dating for me, alas. I'm just gonna sit at home and watch a movie." He exited his office and approached Rose, leaning close to her ear and lowered his voice, "but I wouldn't oppose to a little company." Her breath hitched as he spoke and he pulled back, noticing her cheeks glowing.

He winked at her and began to stroll down the hall with his head held high and Rose grew irritated by his smugness. "Well, enjoy your movie," she called to him.

"I hope I do," he called back pleasantly, still walking self-assuredly, not bothering to look back, "and I think you were looking for the second floor, just press two on the lift," he held up two fingers in the air as he turned the corner.

Rose grumbled under her breath and stomped to the lift, smashing the button in annoyance. She stepped on and crossed her arms in anger as she descended, still mumbling about arrogance and being and annoying, or something or other. She walked out the entrance doors and headed outside, highly irritated, and wondered if she should text James now and tell him to stop. She was with Adam after all…wasn't she?

She never texted, however, instead she found herself outside his door, ten minutes to eight and with a basket of chips she picked up along the way.

* * *

It was a relaxing evening, not the grope fest she was expecting, or maybe secretly hoping for. Still, she was pleasantly surprised that James had indeed, intended to watch a movie. He found it appropriate to play Harry Potter and they both spent the better part of the evening laughing, snacking, and discussing the differences between the book and the movie. She finally agreed that, although the movie was good, the book was far better.

As the movie played, Rose continued to inch closer to James until she was resting against him and he put his arm around her. About halfway through, he laid back and she crawled over him, resting her head on his chest and he stroked her back contently.

By the time the credits rolled along, she was sound asleep and James didn't want to wake her, but he knew if he stayed like that all night his neck would hate him by the morning. He gave her a gentile nudge, "hey."

"Hmm," she sighed out.

James chuckled, "as nice as this is, you need to let me up."

Rose groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly and glanced at the time while getting to her feet.

James took her hand, "come on," he said quietly and pulled her toward his room.

She didn't budge, "I don't think I…"

"This isn't about sex," he cut her off, "you're tired and you can sleep here. I'll wake you up in time for work, I promise."

He tugged again and this time Rose followed, thinking maybe she shouldn't. She told herself she wasn't going to do this again, although why did she come in the first place?

"I don't really have anything to wear," she mumbled, sleepily.

"You can borrow a t-shirt," he told her as they entered his room. He dug through his drawers, handing her one, "I got some shorts too if you want."

"No, this is fine," Rose told him and wandered off to change.

"Also," James blurted out before she shut the bathroom door, "if you want, there's an extra toothbrush. It's in the cabinet, brand new."

"Thanks," Rose smiled and shut the door. When she came back out she heard James moving around in the kitchen, apparently having a conversation with his cat. She grinned to herself and walked into the bedroom, climbing into his bed. He came into the room shortly after and Rose pretended not to stare as he stripped off his clothes down to his pants. He slid into the bed next to her and she cuddled up to him, fitting perfectly as always.

"Don't worry, I won't make you late," he told her and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded against his bare chest, "ok," and easily drifted off to sleep.

She was woken the next morning by James kissing the back of her neck and telling her it's time to get up. It was the most pleasant alarm she ever woken up to. He was spooned against her with his arms tightly around her waist. Although his kisses weren't purely sexual, she could feel him pressing into her back.

"Mmmhh," she grumbled, rolling onto her back, and James looked down at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. She wanted to just stay in bed with him all day, "I don't want to get up," she said sleepily and rolled back onto her side.

He laughed and kissed the back of her head, "we both have jobs to go to so get up now or I'm gonna have to use force."

"I know," Rose said and reached behind her grabbing his cock, feeling him buck into her hand.

James dropped his head and groaned into her shoulder, "we really don't have time."

"Fine, then," Rose stretched and dragged herself out of bed, "I'm just going to use your shower," she pulled off the t-shirt and tossed it at him and walked away saying, "but I would not oppose to a little company."

James stared at her bare back and swaying hips as she wandered out of the room then checked the time. He did a quick calculation in his head of how much time he would have if he decided not to shave and skipped breakfast.

He grabbed a condom and followed behind her saying, "you're going to get me into trouble."

* * *

Rose arrived at the school just in time, entering the classroom just before the other students. She may not have looked her best and maybe she didn't get completely clean, but they used soap. James seemed to really enjoy watching the small bubbles trail down her body as he pinned her against the wall and pounded into her.

She knew they didn't have time and maybe she wasn't thinking clearly, but she couldn't help herself, again. It didn't take him long to find an angle that had her crying out expletives until she came forcefully and he had to hold her up as her legs went weak. How he could do that to her so easily, she'll never know.

She also couldn't forget that last kiss before she left either. She had already said goodbye to him twice that morning, so she wasn't expecting him to catch her at the door, pin her to the wall, and kiss her as if he would never see her again. He always made her knees go weak when he did that, and as she finally got out the door, his neighbor's door cracked open, revealing an older woman who glared at Rose before slamming the door shut again. Maybe they were louder than she thought.

Lunch time rolled around and friend and fellow teacher, Clara, found her, "long night last night?"

"What do you mean," Rose asked innocently.

"You're usually one of the first ones here and this is the second time I've seen you hurrying in before the bell." She smiled knowingly, "should I also mention the lack of makeup and hair pinned up in a hurry."

"I just overslept," Rose said, avoiding eye contact, "we're all guilty of it."

"Maybe, but we don't all have new boyfriends who could be the reason we overslept either."

Rose cringed inwardly, if only she knew the real story. "Fine," Rose said, "but it's not what you think, believe me."

"Care to talk about it," she asked while taking a seat in front of her and cradling her head in her hands.

"Not really," Rose said, "I don't even know what to think of it yet." She really didn't, here she was supposedly dating a man that she wasn't far too interested in all while sleeping with another man who she told herself she would never forgive, but now he was all she could think about.

* * *

James got to work a bit late as well, but nobody seemed to notice. That's one of the upsides of being a highly respected surgeon with a great record. He got to his office and saw that his first consult was running late, giving him a minute to run to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat.

Waiting in line to pay, he felt a tap on his shoulder, followed by a male voice, "excuse me, Dr. Noble?"

James turned around and stared down at a familiar face, it was Adam, Rose's supposed boyfriend.

"Um," Adam said nervously as James stared down at him intimidatingly, "I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Adam Mit-"

"I know who you are," James cut him off.

Adam swallowed nervously and stared up at him, "yeah, of course." He paused and noticed James still staring at him, "anyway, I just wanted to say hello since I'm friends with Rory."

He reached his hand out and James stared down at it, then gripped it, shaking his hand with a bit more force than necessary. "Right," James smiled, knowing he was using the same hand that was pleasuring Rose over an hour ago, "sorry, not a morning person, me." That was a lie, but it was a decent excuse for now.

"Oh," Adam gave a weak smile, wincing at the force of James' hand, "I'll remember that."

"You do that," James grinned, then paid for his food, and turned back to Adam, "have a good day."

"Same to you," Adam waved then rubbed his sore hand once James wasn't looking.

When the day finally ended, James walked to a nearby pub to meet his friend Jack for a drink. Upon entering, Jack spotted him from the bar, then raised his glass in greeting.

James walked over and took a seat beside him, then ordered himself a drink.

"Going for a new look I see," Jack said while tickling his chin.

James smacked his hand away, "just didn't have time to shave this mornin'"

"I've never known you to oversleep," Jack said, then his face brightened, "unless there is someone keeping you…"

"I didn't oversleep," James said. It wasn't a lie, he just had other things keeping him busy.

"Hmm," Jack said with a sideways glance and took a drink. He paused to swallow, then grinned mischievously, "so, who is she?"

"Why must you always assume that whenever I do something different it's because of a woman." James snapped.

"Sorry," Jack said sassily and gave him a broad grin, "sooo..., who is he?" Then he quickly dodged a punch to the arm.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose was fed up with herself, she told herself she wouldn't sleep with James, yet she did. Then she promised herself, "never again," then broke that promise. After saying she wouldn't let herself fall into that trap a third time, she still went willingly.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, to the point that it was driving her mad. She tried telling herself it was just for the sex. Really, really, amazing sex. Except that was a lie, she genuinely enjoyed being with him, no matter what they were doing.

She thought long and hard about it and realized that there was only one logical thing for her to do in this situation. That was to avoid him completely. Amy promised her that she wouldn't have to interact with James until the wedding. That would give her plenty of time to get him out of her system. She just needed to clear her head and remember why James could never be anything more to her than a mere acquaintance.

* * *

Ten days, it had been ten days since James had heard from Rose. She was ignoring his calls as well as his texts and she stopped coming to the hospital, even to visit that idiot boyfriend of hers. He would like to assume she was blowing Adam off as well, but after overhearing a conversation he was having with one of the other nurses, he knew she wasn't.

He really thought things between them had changed and that she was finally seeing him in a different light, but he wounded her deep, he was coming to realize that. He knew he was a jerk, he knew he hurt her, but he never expected the damage to be so irreversible that she couldn't learn to accept him now. This was entirely his fault. If he knew then what he knows now, he never would have done any of those things to her. He never should have, regardless, and now he's paying the ultimate price.

As always, James buried himself in work, and when he ran out of work to do, he began to wander. Maybe he should have avoided the second floor, he knew he should have, but that's where he went and that's where he found Adam, or rather, Adam found him.

"Dr. Noble," he called, jogging up behind him, but James didn't slow down for him. "I'm looking for the ECG, have you seen it around?"

James came to a halt and turned to him, "ECG, really?" He glared down at him, "what kind of doctor am I again?"

Adam took a step back, "uh, general surgeon."

James nodded, "and what department is this?"

"It's…it's the cardiac wing," Adam stammered nervously.

"That's right," James took a step forward, looking down at him menacingly, "so you tell me, Nurse Mitchell, why are you asking me, a surgeon from upstairs, where the ECG machine is?"

Adam looked up at him and swallowed, "I was jus-"

James cut him off, "I suggest you keep a better eye on your equipment." He turned back around and began to walk away. Groaning to himself as he came to a halt and called back to Adam, "wait."

Adam stopped, but kept his distance. He watched James as he walked to a nearby phone and made a call. He spoke to someone for a moment then hung up, looking back to Adam, "go upstairs and find Lynda, you can use ours. As soon as you are done with it, bring it back, I don't want my nurses wasting their valuable time hunting down their equipment."

"Yes sir," Adam said nervously and hurried away.

James watched him run off then told himself Rose could do better than an idiot like that.

* * *

It had been two full weeks and a day since Rose decided to cut James out of her life, she figured it would get easier with time, but it didn't. As much as she used to think about him before, now her thoughts were entirely about him. She wondered what he was thinking of her not talking to him and if it bothered him as much as it was bothering her. She also wondered about that flirty nurse Lynda and if she was swooping in on James now that she was out of his life. She shook her head of that thought, she knew that wasn't going to happen, but she shouldn't let it bother her either.

She continued to see Adam, although she often found herself giving him numerous excuses why she couldn't go out most of the time. Her last time out with him, he dragged her to an old war movie. She didn't find it very interesting and Adam talked the entire time, giving her several random facts that she didn't care much for. Then at the end of the night, he kissed her. It wasn't expected and she gave no indication that's what she wanted, he just went for it. It was wet, and gross, and when he pulled away he seemed pleased with himself.

Since that night, she learned to quickly turn her head for a peck on the cheek and he never questioned it. She still felt bad for leading him on like this, she just wasn't sure what to do with herself.

Now she was bored. It had been ages since she was this bored, but with Amy out of town working and James out of her life, she didn't know what else to do with herself.

She was relieved when Mickey called her one afternoon and invited her to lunch. He hadn't been around much since he started seeing Martha, but he could still see something had been bothering her and he was determined to find out why.

"So, how's Martha," Rose asked as they ate at one of their favorite restaurants.

Mickey smiled proudly, "great, we've been seeing a lot more of each other lately."

"I'm happy for you," Rose smiled back, "she seems perfect."

"How about Adam," he asked.

Rose paused and tried to find something good to say but she couldn't think of anything. "He's good," she said plainly.

Mickey stared at her as she pushed the food around her plate, "if you don't like him, why are you still seeing him?"

"It's not that I don't like him," Rose began, but fell silent.

"You know," he looked her in the eye, "just because Amy has Rory and I have Martha doesn't mean you need to be with someone too. Not if you are miserable."

"I'm not miserable," Rose lied, "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship right now."

"Well, don't force it," Mickey said, "when they right guy comes along, you'll know."

Rose sighed and stared off into the distance, "yeah, I know."

After they finished eating, Mickey ordered a meal to go and paid the bill, insisting on it since he was the one who invited her out. As they got in his car, Rose looked at the bag of food in his hand, "is that for later?"

"Nah," he smiled at her, "I promised Martha I would bring her some, she's working a double."

"Right now," Rose asked nervously.

Mickey nodded and started driving away, "it'll only take a minute, the hospital is right there."

"Can you take me home first," she asked.

Mickey laughed, "that's twenty minutes in the other direction. Come on, I'm sure Martha would like to see you too."

"Alright," Rose sighed and glanced out the window. It was a big hospital, chances of running into James again were slim, but somehow, he always seemed to find her.

As they walked into the hospital, Rose kept her eyes peeled for any sign of James. It looked busy, that was a good sign. Maybe he was busy too, or if not, maybe she could blend in with the crowd.

They took the stairs up because Mickey didn't want to wait for an elevator, Rose could see that he was anxious and found it sweet. He walked quickly through the hall in search of Martha and that's when Adam caught sight of Rose.

Jogging over he called to her, "hey, what brings you by?"

"Um," Rose said uncomfortably, coming to a stop, "Mickey and I were just bringing Martha some lunch."

"She must be starving," Adam commented, looking over her shoulder, "he's in a hurry."

"What," Rose looked behind her and Mickey was nowhere to be found. "Great," she mumbled and stood on her toes, hoping to catch sight of him. So much for that overprotective side he used to have.

"So, no lunch for me," Adam asked playfully.

Rose shook her head, "I didn't even know we were stopping by, he just sprung it on me now, sorry."

"No worries," Adam said, "I already ate anyway. How about I take you to dinner tonight? Anywhere you want to go."

Rose thought about what Mickey said, but she also thought about what her purpose in dating him was. She really needed to give him an honest chance, "ok."

"Yeah," he asked, surprised.

She laughed, "yeah."

"Nurse Mitchell," Rose heard the familiar voice from behind her and froze.

Adam glanced above her head and she could have sworn he shrunk to the floor, "uh, yes, Dr. Noble?"

"Dr. Smith is upstairs looking for you," Rose didn't dare turn around.

Confused, Adam continued to stare up at James, "upstairs? What's Dr. Smith doing upstairs?"

"How should I know," James responded, "all I know is a doctor is wasting his time trying to find his nurse who's apparently goofing off."

Adam's mouth hung open and his cheeks reddened, "I wasn't goofi-"

"Just go," James said sternly and Adam hurried off, telling Rose he'd call her later.

Rose closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them, James would be gone. No such luck, now he was standing right in front of her. She looked up at him, then looked away shamefully.

"You've been ignoring me," James began immediately, staring down at her intensely.

Rose looked down at her hands and began picking at her nail, "just busy, s' all."

"No," James took a large step forward, earning her attention, "you're trying to stay away from me, why?"

Rose watched a passing orderly who was staring back at them suspiciously. James looked to where her attention was drawn. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Rose by the crook of her arm and pulled her into a nearby room that was thankfully unoccupied. Kicking the door shut behind him, he stared down at her again, "why," he repeated.

"I shouldn't be talking to you," Rose stammered, "I never should have been talking to you…let alone doing anything else."

James grunted and crossed his arms, "but you have been, do you think ignoring me now is going to change anything?"

Rose rubbed her forehead, "I just don't think I've been thinking clearly."

"And now," he asked.

Rose shrugged and looked away, "I don't know."

"I think you do know," James said dropping his arms to his sides, "I think you've been thinking clearly this whole time and you don't want to admit it." He stepped closer, "you are the only one who's been able to see that I'm not the same person I was years ago."

Rose stood her ground, "that's not true, Amy tells me all the time."

"Maybe she does, but whenever you're not around she gives me a tongue lashing for upsetting you in one way or another. She might be telling you I've changed, but she doesn't even believe it herself." He towered over her, "how many times must I have the past thrown in my face before everyone sees that version of me is dead? Have you ever done something so terrible in your life that you wished you could go back and erase it?"

Rose stepped back, remembering those months she wasted with Jimmy and all the regrets she's had since then. Not letting him get the upper hand, she stepped around him and headed for the door, "this isn't the time to discuss it, Mickey is probably looking for me."

James slammed his palm against the door and held it shut, "when is it a good time, considering you won't even answer the phone when I call?"

Rose paused and looked up at him and he pressed his other arm against the door trapping her between them. With a devilish smirk he said, "I could tell her, you know? The next time Amy lays into me for something I did to make you upset." He stepped closer, causing her to press her back against the door, then he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I could tell her the real reason why you squirm at the mere mention of my name."

Rose's jaw dropped as she stared back into his smug face, "she would never believe you."

"Oh, you don't think so," his eyebrows raised up in amusement, "because I have a whole history of text messages on my phone that may prove otherwise." He gave her a moment to let that sink in then added, "but I won't. If you don't want her or anyone else to know, then I'll keep my mouth shut because I respect your wishes, that's the kind of man I am today." He lowered himself to her eye level, "I'll play this little game of yours, I owe you that much. So, if you aren't ready to face the truth and say something, then I'll wait." He leaned closer and spoke firmly, "but I don't like being ignored."

Rose nodded cautiously, not exactly sure what she was agreeing to, but she had a vague idea. She stared back into his eyes that pierced her soul then did what she had been yearning to do for the past fifteen days, she kissed him. All her tension eased the instant her lips touched his and he pulled her close. She never felt more complete, it was as if she had been missing a part of herself her whole life and she just found it.

James pulled away before the kiss got too heated, this was not the time or the place to get overexcited. Instead he settled on a tight embrace, holding her against him and breathing her in. That's how they stayed for the next few quiet minutes.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "you better go find Mickey before he sends a search party."

"He hasn't tried calling me," Rose mumbled into his shoulder.

"Probably because there's bad reception in this place," he let her go and reached for the door, "let me go first, we'll both be in trouble if we step out together." He cracked the door open and slipped out, holding his hand up to her to wait.

After a moment Rose heard Adam's voice on the other side of the door, "hey, Dr. Noble, I couldn't find Dr. Smith upstairs. Nobody up there has even seen him, did he come back here?"

"Nope," he said pleasantly, "maybe try the fifth floor."

"Yeah, ok," he muttered and wandered off.

After a moment James signaled for her to come out and she stepped into the hallway, unnoticed by all. "Thanks for that," she told him.

James shrugged, "he's not a bright one, Dr. Smith isn't even on today," and she laughed at that. He walked her downstairs to the lobby figuring if Mickey was looking for her, that would be the most logical place to find her. There he waited with her.

"So," Rose said with a playful grin, "wanna watch a movie tonight?"

James smiled back, "Chamber of Secrets?"

"What is it with you and Harry Potter," she laughed.

"I don't know, it seems to be a theme we have." He rested against the back of a chair in the lobby, "I do recall you still have three more books to read."

"Two," Rose blushed, "I got anxious and picked up the fifth book."

James chuckled, "I told you they were good." He looked up and noticed Mickey coming from across the way, "see, I knew he'd be able to find you here."

"I've been looking all over for you," Mickey said crossly as he approached, "I thought you were upstairs talking to Adam?"

"He got called away," Rose told him, "I went looking for you and instead ran into James," she pointed to him and Mickey sneered in his direction. "He said if you were looking for me, it would be easier to find me down here."

"Yeah, well…," Mickey eyed James again with disgust, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rose said happily, she turned to James, "see you around?"

"Yep," he nodded, "have a good day Rose, and you too Mickey," he said with a wave, smiling despite Mickey's glare.

Mickey shook his head then walked away mumbling, "yeah, whatever."

Rose looked back to James one last time then hurried to catch up with Mickey, "what was that all about?"

"What," Mickey asked, "you mean treating James the same way he's been treating us our whole lives, especially you?"

"That was years ago," Rose said defensively.

"It's still the same guy," Mickey snapped, shoving the door open forcefully as they exited.

Rose jammed her hands in her pockets as she walked beside him, "I don't know, he seems all right now."

Mickey stopped in his tracks and glared at her, "don't tell me you're falling for that?"

"For what," Rose asked.

"James pretending to be all nice to you, it's just an act. He's just doing it for one reason," Mickey eyed her up and down, "and we both know what that reason is."

Her face fell, "you're disgusting, you know that! You seriously don't think he's capable of changing, just a little?"

"Not him," Mickey glanced back at the hospital, "no one could be that awful for so long and then change overnight. I wouldn't fall for it and neither should you, you're smarter than that." He took in her sober expression and sighed loudly while walking away, "just, come on."

Rose followed behind and wondered how she was going to convince him to give James a second chance. Mickey was stubborn, it's going to take a lot more than words to change his mind.

She had a lot to think about, between her talk with James and figuring out what to do with Mickey. The one thing that slipped her mind as she knocked on James' door that night, was that she had made plans with Adam.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose woke to the smell of bacon wafting into the bedroom and the sound of James singing, "Day-O," in the distance. Stretching, she laughed as she listened to him then checked the time, she still had a little over two hours before she had to be at work.

She was well rested, but didn't want to get up because his bed felt so comfortable. Still, the smell of breakfast was far too tempting to ignore. Sliding out from under the covers, she glanced around the room for her clothing then smiled as she grabbed his jumper and slipped it on.

She wandered down the hall and could smell coffee brewing as well, that's what she craved the most. Entering the kitchen, she caught sight of James already showered and dressed, wearing black trousers and a maroon oxford.

He felt her presence and glanced behind him, then gazed at her bare legs that disappeared beneath his jumper, "are you just gonna start stealing my jumpers now?"

"Maybe," she smiled and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour," he said, trying to cook with her latched onto him, "I'm not used to going to bed so early."

Rose let him go then poured herself some coffee and took a sip. "We may have gone to bed early, but we didn't go right to sleep," she teased, then hopped up on the countertop to sit and watch him cook.

"Maybe not, but you wore me out, I was fast asleep before ten," he smirked. "When you asked if I wanted to watch a movie, I assumed you actually wanted to watch a movie." He handed her a plate and kissed her cheek in the process, "not that I'm complaining."

"Better not be," Rose grinned then took a bite of the most amazing omelet she had ever tasted. This was a perfect start to her day.

After eating Rose changed back into her own clothes, knowing she still had to go home and get ready for work. She grabbed her cell phone and looked at it, seeing several missed calls, "oh shit."

"What's wrong," James asked.

"I just forgot about something," she read the texts Adam sent asking her where she was and if she still wanted to go to dinner. The last one just assuming she fell asleep and he'd call her later.

She stuck the phone in her pocket, "nothing important."

James gave her a questioning look, "ok."

"So, I'll talk to you later, "she asked while grabbing the rest of her things.

"I hope so," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "unless you plan on blowing me off again."

"No," Rose told him sincerely, "not this time."

He leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her deeply and walking her back toward the door. As he pressed her to the surface, his hands slid lower and he gripped her ass.

Rose pushed him back, "you've almost made me late for work twice now, people are starting to ask questions."

"Fine," James groaned, "only because your students need you. Plus, if I don't let you go, Toby and his men might come looking for me."

Rose laughed and kissed him once more before slipping out the door.

Once Rose got home she took a shower, humming the catchy tune James was singing earlier to herself. Looking down at her stomach, she noticed a large red mark and ran her finger over it. "Prat," she said out-loud with a grin. She didn't even notice him doing that.

She finished getting ready and headed out a few minutes ahead of schedule, this was really turning out to be a good morning. That is until her phone started ringing. Rose glanced at her mobile and her heart beat a little faster when she saw it was Adam. She wasn't prepared to lie, but she knew she had to tell him something. She answered it, "hey, sorry, I was going to call you, but I woke up a little late."

"What happened," Adam asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know," Rose said trying to sound convincing, "just dozed off by accident. I guess my body needed some rest after the stressful week I had."

Adam stifled a laugh on the other end.

"What's so funny about that," Rose asked defensively, "you've had stressful weeks too I'm sure."

"Sorry," Adam said, the humor trailing from his voice, "I just didn't think…never mind."

"No," Rose said, "I want to know."

Adam sighed, "I wasn't aware that your job could be so stressful, sorry for laughing."

"I'm not sure what it is you think I do all day," Rose said angrily, "because it's not all games and story time. There is a lot of work involved and it's exhausting."

"I know," Adam said calmly, "I said I'm sorry. I know your job is important."

"I don't think you do," Rose shot back, "you obviously haven't been paying attention all those times you've asked about my day." She groaned loudly, wanting to reach through the phone and smack him, "listen, I was having a really good morning until now, thanks for that," and she hung up.

Adam tried calling back but she ignored it and when he texted to apologize again, she ignored that as well. She didn't need that kind of negativity dragging her down, not today.

* * *

Unfortunately, his ridiculous comment stayed with her. She finished her day, which felt longer than normal, and was mentally exhausted.

She headed straight home and drew herself a bath with some oils, lit some candles and tried to relax. She pushed thoughts of Adam to the back of her mind and instead focused on James. She found it funny how he became her focal point when he was the reason she started this ritual many years ago.

Thinking about James did help Rose get her mind off Adam, but it also surfaced other thoughts. Mickey said James was just putting on an act. Although Rose knew this wasn't true, she wasn't sure how to approach the subject without Mickey jumping to conclusions. She thought about how angry he got just by seeing them talking and how he refused to believe anything she said about it afterwards.

Of course, this might have all be easier if she were just honest in the first place instead of trying to hide it. At least then she could let everyone ease into the idea, rather than just fling it in their face. She could just imagine everyone's reaction now, including her mum's.

That's when she realized the thought of her mum finding out hadn't occurred to her yet. As hard as she imagined it would be trying to get Mickey to give James a chance, convincing her mum would be next to impossible.

The bath wasn't helping, not with this many stray thoughts in her mind. If anything, she was more upset than before and realized she had been crying this whole time. She got out, dried herself off, and put on some comfortable clothes before heading to the kitchen to put on a kettle.

With her mug in hand, she sat down in front of the tv and turned on a random sitcom hoping to have something new to focus on. She only watched ten minutes of the show before she gave up, put down her mug, and grabbed her keys before walking out the door.

* * *

James had just settled into his favorite chair with a new book that he had been anxious to read when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed while putting the book down, hoping this would be quick, and headed to the door. The second he opened it, he was nearly knocked to the floor by Rose flinging herself into his arms. Holding him tightly, she rested her head against his chest, and took a few deep breaths.

"Hey," James said, pulling her inside and shutting the door, "what happened, you miss me already?"

Rose chuckled lightly, "something like that, I just had a rough day."

Leading her to the sofa, James sat while pulling her onto his lap, "what happened?" He brushed her hair back and looked at her red rimmed eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Rose cuddled into him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I just want to forget about it for now, I tried to clear my head at home, but I couldn't relax so I left. I don't know why, but my first instinct was to come here."

James wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head, "I'll always be here for you, Rose, if you need me."

Rose sighed contently and relaxed, happy just to be where she was. This was far more therapeutic than a soak in the tub. That's when she realized she was wearing baggy sweats and a hoodie, her makeup washed off, and her hair still damp.

"Oh god," Rose sat up and wiped her tear stained eyes, "I just ran out the door, I didn't think of how terrible I must look." She traced her fingers around her eyes feeling the puffiness from her crying and wondered if it was as bad as she imagined.

James chuckled and kissed her forehead, "you don't need to get all dressed up for me."

"Thanks, but I'm sure I look like a wreck," Rose wiped her eyes again, "I've been crying, I'm dressed like a hobo, and my hair is a mess."

"Well," James tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I suppose you could use a comb."

Rose playfully smacked his chest and he laughed then leaned in to give her a small kiss, "you're still beautiful, messy hair and all."

Rose smiled softly, finally feeling at ease for the first time since that morning. She gazed down bashfully, "is it ok if I stay here tonight?"

"Well, yeah," James said as if it were obvious, "I'm sure Stormy doesn't mind the company." He nodded toward the cat who was sitting in front of them, staring at Rose.

"I think he's mad that I didn't say hello," Rose smiled and the cat leapt into her lap, purring happily.

James lifted Rose and sat her down next to him, "I'll go make us a cuppa," then he leaned in to kiss her, getting bumped away by Stormy. "Oi," James glared at his cat but it went unnoticed as Stormy continued to steal Rose's affection. Giving up, James grumbled and headed to the kitchen looking back at his cat who seemed to have taken a liking to Rose and wanted to comfort her as well.

Rose did end up talking that night, telling James about what Mickey said to her and everything else that had been bothering her. It felt good getting those things off her chest, but avoided any mention of Adam, she didn't even want to think about him.

James listened patiently then assured Rose everything was going to be ok and that she was overthinking everything, but he would let her do things her way without interfering. It's not what he wanted, but he already promised her he would keep his mouth shut until she was ready.

* * *

Two days passed and Rose visited the hospital, intending to pop in on James, but while in the lobby the back of a familiar blonde woman caught her attention and with her was Adam. He looked up and saw Rose, giving her a smile as the woman turned around and looked at her.

"Mum, what are you doing here," Rose asked as she approached them.

Jackie frowned at her daughter, "well, I heard from Bev who heard from Trish that Amy mentioned you had been seeing a nurse here at the hospital. Since you weren't going to tell me, I figured I would come and see for myself. How long were you going to wait to tell me, seems that I'm the last one to know."

Rose was screaming internally, yet remained calm, "I was going to tell you…"

"When," Jackie asked, "on your wedding day? When your nine months pregnant? How long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

Rose glanced up at Adam who was interested in her answer as well, "I was going to discuss it with Adam first." Oh, this wasn't good, she was just making things worse.

Jackie glanced back at Adam who looked puzzled, "I would've been fine with it," he said with a shrug.

Jackie crossed her arms and gave Rose a disapproving look.

Rose tossed her hands in the air, "well, now you know."

"Humph," Jackie grumbled, "now that we settled that, how about we get dinner, my treat. Then you two can tell me all about it."

Rose felt a wave of disappointment, she intended to see James but instead was stuck pretending to be with Adam. She loved her mum, but she really wasn't looking forward to eating dinner with her and Adam, discussing their mythical relationship. Except she had no excuse this time, she was trapped with no other option but to agree.

"So, Adam," Jackie began immediately grilling him once they were seated, "what are your intentions with my Rose?"

Rose felt a knot of guilt in her stomach as she waited for his answer.

"Well, Mrs. Tyler," he said very respectfully, "we really haven't discussed anything yet."

Jackie stared at him suspiciously and he added, "we're taking things slow though…if that's what you're asking…it's not that we're…"

"Oh my god," Rose cut him off and threw her hand over her face in embarrassment.

"Please, Rose," Jackie groaned, "I'm your mother, you think I didn't know what you and Jimmy were getting up to all that time? Or with Mickey, those nights you didn't come home."

"Mum, stop," Rose said firmly. "I'm not sleeping with anyone." _Well, there's another lie_.

"Mmhmm," Jackie mumbled while studying Rose, "and exactly how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Not long," Rose mumbled and sipped her water.

"It's almost been over a month," Adam corrected her.

Rose started coughing up her water and Jackie gaped at them, "a month!?"

Rose calculated in her head and realized he was right, "time flies I guess."

Jackie then went on a rant, talking about, "communication," and, "hiding these things from her." Rose heard it all before and wasn't in the mood to hear it again. Then her mobile chimed and she glanced at the message.

James: _Were you planning to come by tonight?_

Rose glanced up and noticed Jackie now gabbing with Adam, telling him about Rose keeping secrets from her. Holding the phone beneath the table, she wrote back.

Rose: _Not tonight, I just got caught in the middle of something.  
_ James: _Adam?_

Rose felt that knot twist tighter, and she glanced back over at her mum.

"Well, now that I finally know about this," Jackie continued, "I expect you two to be by my place Sunday for dinner."

"Uh," Rose stared between her mum and Adam, "maybe..."

Jackie stared at Rose oddly, she could see her daughter was holding something in, but chose not to bring it up just yet. She turned her attention back to Adam and began asking him about his school and career choice.

Rose grabbed her mobile again and began texting James back. She wasn't sure how he felt about her being out with Adam, but he was sort of her boyfriend for the moment. She didn't want to lie either, so she decided to be honest.

Rose: _Yeah, my mum found him and dragged us out to dinner. She has a lot of questions for him.  
_ James: _Is he sitting there with his mouth hanging open, waiting to catch flies?_

Rose glanced over at him and just as James asked, Adam's mouth was agape as Jackie bombarded him with questions. Rose snickered, interrupting the conversation.

"Is something funny," Jackie quipped.

Rose made a straight face and shook her head, "no, sorry."

Jackie rolled her eyes at her daughter's unusual behavior and continued questioning Adam.

Rose: _You're getting me in trouble._

Rose put the phone down and pretended to listen to the conversation, but she was completely lost.

"You're unusually quiet," Jackie commented, staring at Rose.

"Am I," Rose said innocently, "I was just letting you talk."

Jackie laughed, "since when do you care to let me ramble?"

Rose heard her phone chime again, then looked at her mum, "just thought I owed it to you since I kept it quiet for so long?" Luckily Jackie accepted her excuse and continued talking. Rose glanced at the next message.

James: _Well, if you need me, you know where to find me.  
_ Rose: _Thanks, I'll call you later, promise._

Rose put the phone away, feeling slightly better.

"So, you two met at the hospital," Jackie asked, getting Rose's attention again.

Rose looked to Adam, "well, sorta…"

"I saw Rose there after she injured her head," Adam told Jackie.

Jackie immediately inspected Rose's head, brushing her hair back from her face, "what happened to your head?"

"Just a cut," Rose backed away from Jackie's close examination, "James stitched it up."

"You let that man touch you after all he's done to you," Jackie shot back.

Rose sighed, "mum, he was just helping out so I wouldn't get stuck waiting around all day."

"You should have waited," Jackie told her sharply, "he isn't worth two words from you." She turned to Adam, "why didn't you do something?"

"I didn't…well…I mean," Adam stammered, "why?"

"What do you mean, why," Jackie sassed, "did Rose fail to mention the torture he has put her through all her life. Honestly, picking on an innocent little girl, day in and day out," Jackie tsked.

"Mum, he's not like that anymore," Rose told her calmly.

"He isn't," Jackie mocked a laugh, "I hope you aren't talking about how he's been acting kind to you lately. Mickey told me about how he's been trying to get in your knickers lately."

"Mum," Rose interrupted, "he is not! He's just trying to be a decent person if you'll let him!"

"Actually," Adam interjected, "I have to agree with your mother."

Both women turned to him and he continued, "Dr. Noble has a temper and he tends to take it out on the nurses. Talking down to us like he's some sort of king."

Rose's brows drew together, "if you're talking about the other day, he was just helping another doctor find you."

"That's the thing," Adam said, "he told me Dr. Smith was looking for me when I found out Dr. Smith wasn't even working that day. So, he sent me running all over the hospital for someone who wasn't there."

Jackie looked back at Rose, "does that sound like a man who's trying to be decent. Teasing young nurses who are just trying to do their jobs?"

Rose crossed her arms and scowled, she had no real explanation for his behavior. Adam was obviously terrified of him judging by his reaction when James came around.

"Stop trying to defend him," Jackie continued, "I'll be very disappointed if you let him trick you into thinking he's changed."

Rose sighed and sunk down in her seat, wishing she could just disappear.

After eating, Jackie excused herself to use the restroom, leaving Rose and Adam alone for the first time since their phone conversation.

"I can tell you're still mad at me," Adam told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Rose stiffened but he held on, "you never let me explain."

Rose glared at him, "explain what, that my job can't be stressful because I'm just a teacher."

"No," Adam said calmly, "it's just that you always talk about how much you enjoy your job, I never imagined it could stress you out."

"Do you like your job," Rose asked him.

Adam pulled back slightly, "of course, it's what I've always wanted to do."

Rose pulled further away, "do you have stressful days?"

"Yeah," Adam shrugged, "but it's a hospital, people's lives are on the line…"

Rose shook his hand off her shoulder, "that's what I'm talking about," she snapped.

Adam frowned, "what?"

"You don't understand the importance of what I do," Rose stood up, "you say you do, but I don't think you actually mean it."

Adam stood up and grasped her shoulders, trying to calm her down, "then why don't you tell me?"

"I do," Rose said, pulling away, "I'm always telling you about my day and my students."

"You barely ever talk to me," Adam admitted, "every time I call, you rarely answer. Last time we were supposed to go out, you fell asleep." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug, "I really like you Rose, but you seem like you don't want to let yourself get close to anyone."

Rose didn't exactly return the hug, "It's just…, there's just so much going on in my life right now. I'm not sure it would be fair to you if I dragged you along with me as I try to sort it all out."

Adam pulled back and looked her into the eyes, "I'm patient, I can be by your side when you need me and give you space when you don't."

Rose glanced down, "I know, but…"

Adam insisted, "we already promised your mum that we would be at her flat this weekend for dinner, can we just do that?"

Jackie reappeared before Rose could answer, "looks like you two are ready to go."

Rose glanced around and realized that during their conversation, they somehow migrated toward the door. Rose found this as a perfect opportunity for an escape.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I forgot to prepare my agenda for tomorrow so I really need to get going." She hugged Jackie, "sorry I couldn't stay longer and sorry about…that," she gestured toward Adam. She backed toward the door, "I'll call you later," but didn't acknowledge which one she said that to. She then rushed out the door, pretending she didn't hear Adam calling for her to wait.

Looking to the sky, Rose murmured, "thank you," when she spotted the taxi sitting outside and she jumped in. She practically shouted her address and begged the driver to hurry so she could get away before Adam tried to follow.

She couldn't understand why he was willing to put up with this behavior of hers. She had been ignoring him, for a month apparently, and the times she was with him she showed almost no interest in him. Yet he still clung on to this idea that they were a couple. She was trying to let him down easy, but apparently it was time for a bigger push.


	18. Chapter 18

"No mum, I'm not avoiding you, I just can't make it to dinner on Sunday," Rose said apologetically over the phone, but Jackie wasn't having it.

"Well, what is it then," Jackie argued, "because I haven't seen you in weeks only to find out you've been dating some bloke and hiding it from me."

"I'm not hiding it from you," Rose retorted, "well, not exactly."

"What does that mean, not exactly," Jackie countered, "what's going on with you. This isn't another situation like Jimmy, is it?"

"No," Rose laughed at the thought, Adam was anything but violent, "it's just, things aren't working with Adam, they haven't been…ever."

"Well, that explains your behavior at dinner the other night," Jackie said, "I knew something was wrong. If you don't like this boy, why haven't you told him."

"I've tried mum," Rose sighed, "a couple of times, but then he just cuts me off and makes up some excuse to run off before I can finish."

"Uh huh," Jackie murmured into the phone, "I think you're being too nice about it. Why don't you just ignore him, stop talking to him all together, he'll get the hint."

"I have," Rose admitted, "he just assumes I'm busy."

"Sounds a bit thick if you ask me," Jackie quipped, "but I think you should make it clear to him now, before he starts trying to propose."

"Don't even kid about that," Rose warned, "and I'm going to, I'm actually headed over to meet him right now."

"Alright sweetheart," Jackie said, "and if he refuses to listen again, send him this way, I'll set him straight."

"Ok," Rose laughed, "bye, mum."

* * *

Rose waited for Adam in the hospital cafeteria, wondering if it was cruel to do this while he was at work, but she needed to get this over with now. She even prepared the full speech in her head, very straight forward, with words that he could understand.

Finally, he arrived, carrying his lunch as he sat down across from her, "sorry, I got held up a bit."

"S' fine," Rose told him with a dismissive wave, then asked herself if she should let him eat first, she hadn't thought that part through.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long," he said, unwrapping his sandwich and taking a large bite, grinning happily.

Rose watched him, uncertainly, "I hadn't noticed." She took a deep breath and decided it was now or never, "Adam, I know…"

"Next time, just go up and find me," Adam cut her off.

Rose furrowed her brow, "yeah, that's what I…"

Adam held up a hand to stop her, "hang on…" he leapt to his feet and hurried off to retrieve a napkin.

Rose took a deep breath then puffed out her cheeks as she exhaled, trying to remain calm. Running her fingers through her hair, she glanced around and found herself locking eyes with James who was sitting at a table at the far end of the large room. She never mentioned this visit to him, or the reason for it, and now she wondered what he must be thinking, seeing her here with Adam.

"Aren't you going to eat," Adam asked as he returned to his seat.

Rose shook her head, "no, I'm not hungry."

"Just came to see me, eh" he asked smugly.

Rose pretended to laugh then looked back to James who didn't seem to pay them any further attention. She began to wonder if she should go over and say hi, or maybe find him after to talk about it. Talking to him after seemed like a better idea, no sense in getting herself distracted now. She looked back at Adam who was staring at her suspiciously.

He glanced in the direction she seemed to be focused on then took a deep breath, "I uh...how was your week? I haven't heard from you since that night at dinner." He suddenly seemed uncomfortable, avoiding her eyes all together.

"It was good," Rose suddenly felt like the room was growing smaller. "Was your week good," she asked, lacking any interest in her voice. He began to answer, but Rose didn't hear a word he said, instead she pretended to show interest, while she not so discreetly glanced at James.

Then entered Lynda, James' chipper nurse whom Rose knew she shouldn't be jealous of, but part of her couldn't help it. She spotted James and all but skipped over, taking a seat across from him, earning his attention.

"…aside from that, nothing really exciting happened," Adam finished and Rose was pulled back to reality.

"Alright…" she said, nodding as if she heard every word and slouched in her seat, finding this situation far too uncomfortable. She pretended to stretch, glancing back over at James and Lynda as she did. Adam followed her gaze once more, peeking back at Rose in the process.

He chuckled quietly and Rose looked back at him, "what?"

"I just noticed Dr. Noble sitting over there," he lied, he noticed him the moment Rose did, "and as always, there's Lynda. Everyone here says there's more going on between them than just work."

"Uh huh," Rose said, trying to act neutral and glanced over watching Lynda giggle at something James was telling her. His stupid, daft grin aimed at her, and Rose tried convincing herself that it was just a rumor. She knew it was just a rumor, a rumor she didn't like hearing.

"Yeah," Adam continued, then leaned closer and whispered, "one nurse even told me she caught them snogging several times."

Rose's eyes narrowed, "I really doubt he is the type to risk his career over something like that."

Adam shrugged, "just telling you what I heard, everyone here knows he's shagged at least a dozen nurses already."

Rose felt her cheeks growing hotter and her heart felt like it was sinking in her chest, "what he gets up to is none of our business."

"You're right, it's not," Adam pretended to agree, and the corner of his mouth twitched when he noticed Rose stuttering a sigh and looking distraught. Beeping sounded from across the table and Adam pulled out his cell phone, "damn, they're looking for me." He got to his feet, "so much for a relaxing lunch," he kissed her on the cheek and hurried off.

"Yeah, see ya…" Rose mumbled, watching him disappear, then she realized she didn't accomplish anything. "Shit," she smacked the table out of frustration. He managed to weasel out again and this time he put a bunch of ideas in her head.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the exit, not even giving James one last glance. She could talk to him later, much later, after she starts thinking reasonably again.

* * *

James knew something was up, from the moment he walked into lunch that day and saw Rose eating lunch with Adam. He wasn't sure what was going on between them, he didn't even want to think about it. In his mind, Adam didn't exist, and he hoped sometime soon, Rose would finally be rid of him.

He tried not to notice them, pretended that seeing her with him wasn't driving him mad. Thankfully Lynda came and provided him with a distraction, although her chatter about reality television went right over his head. Instead of engaging in the mind-numbing conversation, he simply grinned and that was enough to make her laugh and keep talking.

Then he saw Adam kiss her cheek, a simple gesture, that managed to annoy James more than he was willing to admit. He tamped down his anger, and tried focusing on the foreign words Lynda was saying when he saw Rose walk right past without so much as a glance.

* * *

The following morning Amy picked Rose up from her flat. It was Rory's birthday and Amy was setting up a surprise party for him.

Although she didn't ask Rose for help, she offered, despite the fact that she had other matters to attend to. She still hadn't spoken to James, was still stuck with Adam, and her mind was anywhere but present.

"Earth to Rose," Amy sang while waving a hand in front of Rose's face and waking her from her daze.

Sitting up straight, Rose muttered, "sorry," and gave Amy her full attention.

Amy looked at her with a suspiciously, "that's the second time you've zoned out on me, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Rose said feigning innocence.

"Rubbish," Amy told her, "I've known you my whole life, I can tell when you're upset about something."

"Just overwhelmed at work, with it being the end of the year and all," Rose told her, "nothing you need to worry about."

Hoping to change the subject, Rose asked, "so, where are we headed?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Amy's face, "I asked my cousin if I could borrow his ipod for the party and since he got called in for an emergency, he told me I could use the spare key he keeps at my parent's house to go in and grab it myself."

Rose felt a knot in her stomach, "so, it'll be a quick stop then?" She seriously hoped she didn't leave anything of hers behind.

Amy laughed at her question, "sure, we'll be quick, but aren't you a little curious to see how he lives?"

"Haven't really thought about it to be honest," Rose told her nervously, "have you ever been there before?"

Amy shook her head, "you know James, he likes to be left alone."

Rose nodded, knowing that was a lie.

* * *

They entered the building and Rose gazed around, pretending she hadn't seen it all several times before, then followed Amy upstairs. As they approached the door, Amy pulled out the key and unlocked it.

Taking a deep breath, Rose followed Amy inside as Stormy came bursting to the door, meowing excitedly, and pawing at Rose.

"Wow," Amy said surprised, "I didn't know James had a cat."

Rose picked him up and hoped to calm him down, "maybe he's new," she said naively and put him back on the floor. Gently, she tried shooing him away, but he continued to rub back and forth against her ankles, tripping her as she walked.

"He's really friendly," Amy commented and reached down to pet him. He hissed and ran off down the hall. Amy watched the cat disappear then shrugged, "cats never seem to like me, maybe it's the hair." She then glanced around the room, "I'll say, it's a lot more organized than I imagined."

Rose looked around as well, only she was trying to find anything of hers that Amy would recognize, but luckily there wasn't. Hoping to speed things along, she told Amy, "well, let's get what we came for so we can get going."

"There's time," Amy told her with a dismissive wave, "I just want to take a look around." She walked into the kitchen, "this is a really nice place," Amy commented, "I should stop by more often."

"Maybe, maybe not," Rose called over, grabbing James' ipod off the shelf, "here it is, let's go now, yeah?"

"Will you stop," Amy chastised her, "he's not going to walk through that door, if that's what your worried about. He's busy, that's why I'm here." She then wandered out of the kitchen and down the hall, entering his bedroom. Rose followed close behind, keeping her eyes peeled for anything of hers.

"Nice bed," Amy said, approaching it and pressing down on the mattress to feel it's firmness.

With Amy's back now turned, Rose quickly checked around and even bent to gaze under the bed. To her relief, there was nothing.

"Oh my god," Amy gasped, and Rose felt herself tense. Amy turned around to face her, "look at this massive box of condoms," she held it up to show her.

Rose felt her face flush, "uh…"

Amy gasped again, looking at her bewildered, "it's nearly empty." Triumphantly she exclaimed, "I knew he's been up to something!"

Having enough of this, Rose told her firmly, "just leave it, it's none of our business."

Amy pouted animatedly, "you're no fun." She put the box down and groaned, "fiiine, let's go," then shuffled her feet toward the door.

" _Finally,"_ Rose muttered to herself as she headed out the door and down the hall, only Amy didn't follow. Rose turned back around, rolled her eyes, and headed back to retrieve her, finding her in the bathroom. She gave Amy's hand a tug to encourage her, "come on."

Amy glanced around suspiciously, "I think there's a lot more going on here than I thought." She pointed, "look, two toothbrushes. Not only that, he has a different set of soaps and shampoo." She thought about it for a moment, then frowned, "why is he keeping this a secret?"

"Maybe it's not a big deal," Rose told her and began to nudge her toward the door.

Amy held her ground, "if someone is staying over enough to need their own toiletries here, I would say it's somewhat serious, don't you think?"

"I think you should let him have his privacy," Rose led her toward the door again, "you wouldn't like it if he snooped around your flat."

"I suppose you're right," Amy sighed, then followed Rose out the door and back onto the lift. On their way down, Amy quietly muttered, "we used to be so close and would tell each other everything. Why wouldn't he tell me about this?"

Rose felt guilty, not only was James keeping their secret from his only cousin, Rose was keeping the same secret from her best friend. Seeing her like this was hard, she didn't want to even think about how Amy will react to finding out the truth.

* * *

As Amy drove them back to her parent's house, she still seemed bothered by what she discovered.

"I don't think he's trying to hurt you," Rose told her soothingly, "maybe it's a secret that nobody can know about right now."

"How bad can it be that he can't even tell me," Amy complained. "What's the worst that can happen?"

She looked at Rose and held up a finger as if something just clicked into place and Rose felt her heart race. A hint of a smile spread on Amy's face, "I bet you it's that nurse Rory told me about?"

"What," Rose asked, as if she had no idea what she meant. She gripped her knee, painfully digging her fingers into her skin, and wished she hadn't been wearing a skirt.

"James has this nurse, some young girl that Rory said hangs around him all the time." Amy took a moment to ponder this, "just the other day he told me how obviously she flirts with him. That's probably why nobody can know about it."

Rose was speechless, just the thinking that Amy believed this annoyed her. She was also tired of hearing about Lynda and the rumors being spread about her and James.

Amy sighed again, "still, he knows I can keep a secret."

"Give it time," Rose told her, "I'm sure he'll say something eventually.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I decided to stay with the nsfw stuff and hope it doesn't get pulled. Ch12 is updated as well as nsfw. It's just easier than writing the chapter twice for two different sites.**_

* * *

The party was in full swing and guests filled every available space of the garden at Amy's parent's house, celebrating Rory's birthday. Everyone was there from friends to family and even neighbors. The only person Rose didn't see was James because he was still working, but by late afternoon she began to wonder if he was coming at all. She was starting to regret not talking to him beforehand and wondered if he was upset with her.

Time passed and Rose had just finished chatting with an old school mate when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. Her first thought was of James and although that idea comforted her, she realized where they were and spun around ready to say something, only to find Adam.

"Whoa, sorry," Adam said, holding his hands up defensively, "I was just coming to say hello."

"Sorry," Rose looked at him perplexed, "wait, what are you doing here?" She never mentioned this party to him, hoping he wouldn't come, especially if she expected James to be there. Actually, she was expecting to be broken up with him by now.

"What do you mean," he asked, "I'm friends with Rory too."

Rose forced a smile, "right…well, I need to check on Amy," and she hurried off before he could say anything else.

"What's wrong," Amy asked when she saw Rose approaching, looking flustered.

Looking between her and Rory, Rose asked, "did you invite Adam?"

Amy paused, staring at Rose confused, "well…yeah…sorta, I just assumed he was coming because you two are..."

"Noo…," Rose groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You're not," Amy asked.

Rose glanced back at Adam, still waiting where she left him, "I've been trying to break things off with him, I really didn't want him here."

"Then go tell him," Amy insisted, "or, if you want, I will…"

"No," Rose held her back as she began to head toward him, "I'll go talk to him right now, it's just that I…" Rose trailed off when she caught sight of James who finally arrived and right on his tail was Lynda, smiling and greeting everyone.

"What the fuck," Rose gasped.

Amy turned and saw her cousin, "well, you didn't think that I wouldn't invite James, did you?" She looked back at Rose, jabbing her in the ribs, "and look, he's not alone."

He walked up and greeted Amy and Rory, his stupid grin plastered on, "sorry I'm late, that surgery took longer than I expected."

Rory shook his hand, "but I take it things went well."

"Fantastic actually," James beamed proudly, "Lynda here is probably the best nurse I've ever worked with, knew what to do before I even had to ask."

"Lynda is it," Amy chimed in, smiling at her then back to James.

"Yeah, sorry," James said, nudging her forward to introduce her as if he needed to. Just seeing his hand on her had Rose burning with rage. "This is my cousin Amy," he told her, "you already know Rory and you remember Rose," he finally acknowledged her, casting his eyes away immediately.

"Yes, we've met," Rose managed to say with a faint hint of pleasantness to hide the hurt and anger she was feeling. She crossed her arms and continued to watch James with a glare that could melt an iceberg. Then Adam reappeared by her side, wrapping his arm around her waist. " _Fuck it,"_ Rose thought to herself, if this is the game James was trying to play.

"Seems I'm being left out," Adam said as he approached, then he dared to address James, "hey James, I see you brought Lynda," he tapped Rose's side as if proving his point from the previous day.

James stood stiffly, puffing his chest a bit, "hello Nurse Mitchell," he gritted through his teeth.

"No need to be so formal," Amy laughed lightly, "you're not at work."

"Yeah, and you call Lynda by her first name," Adam pointed out.

"She's earned it," James spoke down to him, "you've yet to prove yourself to me, Nurse Mitchell," he emphasized the title.

"You can sure smell the testosterone," Rose muttered, unheard by everyone. Turning her back to James, she addressed Adam, "are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Adam said, glancing nervously at James then smiled at Rose, "lead the way." He followed behind her, taking her hand in the process while James watched them with growing fury.

"So, Lynda, where are you from," Amy asked, eager to know more about her.

Lynda began to answer, "well, I grew up near…"

"You want something to drink," James interrupted.

Amy glared at her cousin, "rude, I was just asking…"

"Fine, I'll get myself something," he interrupted again, heading for the drinks near Rose and Adam.

Adam kept his arm around her and Rose didn't seem to mind, although she did spare James a glance or two before looking away again.

Opening a beer, James took a long drink and stared at them, not caring who noticed. He wanted to march over to them, yank Adam's arm off her and grab Rose, claiming her for all to see. He shook that thought from his mind, but wondered what this meant for him and Rose.

* * *

The party dragged on, gifts were opened, people mingled, and James and Rose continued to avoid each other, but still cast unpleasant looks toward one another.

Amy noticed this and eventually pulled Rory aside, "look at them," she pointed out. "All these years and they still can't stand to be in the same vicinity as one another." She looked back at Rose, giving James another murderous look, "if they behave like this at the wedding…"

"Hey, they won't" Rory assured her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his forehead to hers, "I won't let that happen."

* * *

James finally reached his boiling point, his scowl could break mirrors and his eyes shot daggers. Nobody dared approach him, not even Lynda, but she kept herself busy chatting with anyone who would listen. He finished off his beer and slammed it down on the table, needing to get away now or bones were going to be broken.

He headed for the loo, wanting to splash cold water on his face and cool off, but it was occupied with someone already waiting. Luckily this was his home, even if he moved out ages ago, and he headed up the stairs to the other bathroom where nobody went.

The water cooled his skin but it did nothing for the anger burning deep down inside. He stared at his reflection, gripping the sink tightly and could feel the blood pulsing through his veins. _What wasn't she telling him?_ Ever since seeing her and Adam eating lunch, James had been questioning everything between them. None of this made any sense.

He dried off his face and took several deep, calming breaths before stepping out, ready to face everyone again and hopefully not commit murder if they were lucky.

Walking past his old bedroom, he was grabbed by his jacket and got pulled in. He turned to see the assailant and found himself staring into the angry face of Rose Tyler. If this were a cartoon, he was sure he'd see steam coming out of her ears.

Closing the door behind her, she stomped closer, "what…the actual…fuck?"

"Huh," James asked, "please elaborate," he crossed his arms in a defensive position.

"You never told me you were bringing a date," Rose spat, crossing her arms as well, mocking him.

James' eyebrows shot up, "says the woman whose boyfriend is waiting for her downstairs."

"He's not my boyfriend," Rose shot back, "and I was about to tell him that when you come parading in here with Lynda, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"So, I gave her a lift," James countered, not letting his guard down, "we had a successful afternoon and she mentioned that Rory had invited her so I told her she could ride with me. During that time, I explained to her that I was currently seeing someone." He rocked on his heels, staring at her smugly as if he had just scored the winning goal.

"Wait," Rose said once that all sank in, "when did Rory invite her, because this was a surprise party?"

"He just called this afternoon," James shrugged.

Rose's jaw dropped, "oh my god, Amy probably told him to."

"Why," James didn't understand where this was going.

"Because she thinks you're sleeping with her that's why," Rose said.

James laughed, then shook his head, "no."

"Well, that's not what everyone at the hospital seems to think," Rose told him, "Rory told Amy that he sees her flirting with you all the time, then Adam said how the other nurses have seen you two snogging and…"

"Wait, why the fuck did Adam bring that up," James asked, growing tense again.

Rose crossed the room and sat at the foot of the bed, "after we saw you two at lunch yesterday, he told me you have a reputation for shagging all the nurses."

"Who the fuck's been sayin' that," James yelled a little too loudly. He opened the door and glanced down the hall, thankful that nobody heard that. He closed the door, then locked it for good measure and came to sit by her side, "Rose, I've never…"

"I know," Rose groaned, laying her head on his shoulder, feeling silly for being so jealous, "I knew he was making it up the moment he said it."

"Why didn't you tell him to go to hell," James asked.

Rose flushed with embarrassment, "because Lynda was there being all cute and flirty, I guess I got distracted. Then you wouldn't even look my way…"

"It's not like I want to see you with him," James told her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer, "like today, just seeing him touch you…"

Rose felt his grip on her tighten and she gazed up at his face, his expression stone cold.

"It took every bit of strength in me not to tear his arm off and beat him with it," James growled, remembering the proud look on Adam's face. "He had his hands all over you, parading you around as if you belonged to him."

"But I don't," Rose said, trying to get him to look at her but he still had a murderous look in his eyes.

After a moment, his eyes snapped to meet hers, "you say that, yet he's still down there waiting for you."

"And I'm up here with you," Rose reassured him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He didn't kiss back, his jaw was still clenched and his teeth grinded together, he never felt possessive like this before and he didn't want to let her just go down there into his waiting arms again.

"James," Rose said softly, cupping his cheeks, trying to get him to focus on her. She finally got his attention and pressed another kiss to his lips, which he reciprocated this time.

"The only man I want touching me is you," she purred between kisses.

"Adam is anything but a man," James grumbled, "fumbling idiot, he is."

Rose chuckled lowly and climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and brought her lips to his jaw. James wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand fisted her hair. Kissing her fiercely, he bit her lower lip, then followed with his tongue, stroking the sensitive skin. He then parted her lips with his tongue, seeking dominance in any way he could.

His movements were erratic and greedy, wanting everything he could get. The hand that he had in her hair gripped tighter, pulling harder than intended but Rose merely moaned into his mouth and grinded down on him, that's when he realized how hard he was.

"Fuck, I need you Rose," he groaned.

Panting, Rose dropped her head back, "yes."

"Remind you that I'm the only one who gets to touch you," he stood, still holding her, and she wrapped her legs around him, then he crawled onto the bed, laying her down as he did. His lips came down on her neck, gently sucking and biting while his hands roamed her body.

With her leg still wrapped around his waist, Rose grinded against his cock and he groaned in agony, needing to feel her around him.

He was losing control quickly and knew had to stop now. Pulling back, he hovered over her and took in her appearance. Her chest rose and fell in quick bursts as she tried to catch her breath, her lips were swollen, and her hair fanned out around her head, she was mesmerizing.

Rose lifted her hips and grinded against him once more and James let out a strangled moan, "Rose," he said in a much deeper and husky voice, "this isn't home and I don't have any condoms."

Rose lifted herself to her elbows and smiled at him, darting her tongue out between her teeth, "well, it's a good thing we won't be needing them anymore."

James seemed bewildered, taking in her expression, then realized what she meant. "Fantastic," he breathed out, claiming her mouth again, while fumbling with the buttons on her blouse that didn't want to come loose. Growing frustrated, he grunted and pulled away from the kiss, "take it off," he demanded and Rose quickly obliged.

He shrugged off his jacket then pulled his jumper over his head, throwing it across the room before going for his belt. He looked back at Rose, noticing she stopped at her bra and with a nod of his head, he told her, "that too."

Growing impatient, James hiked her skirt up then yanked her knickers off, dropping them to the floor. He knelt between her legs, stroking himself while his eyes bore into hers as he spoke firmly, "I don't want to see him touching you again."

"He won't," Rose assured him and her head fell back with a soft moan when his thumb stroked her clit. "No one's ever going to touch me again," she panted, biting her lip as he stroked her again.

"Yeah," he asked arrogantly, "and why's that?" He pulled his thumb away, waiting for her answer with an intense stare.

Rose gazed down his tense body before meeting his eyes again, "because I'm yours."

"You better fuckin' believe it," he growled as he entered her, both groaning in ecstasy as he did. She was soft, and wet, and couldn't be any closer to him, but it wasn't enough, not after seeing Adam's hands on her. He pulled back and thrusted into her forcefully as she stifled her cry with her hand.

Reeling back once more, he glanced down at their joined bodies before slamming into her several more times then grabbed her leg, pulling it up over his hip, "say it again."

"I'm yours, James," she moaned and met his eyes, "only yours."

A low rumble came from his throat and he unleashed his primal instinct, slamming into her without stopping, as if he could wipe the touch of any man off her. He watched her writhing and biting her fist to keep from screaming.

"Look at me," he barked loud enough for all to hear, but he didn't care. He reached between them and found her clit, "you're mine," he reminded her, "remember that when make you come."

Rose bit her lip and obliged, seeing the ferocity in his eyes while letting him have control. She felt the first waves of her orgasm approaching and she dropped her head back and covered her mouth to stifle her cry.

He felt her clamp down around him as her hand gripped his bicep and her nails nearly broke the skin as she cried out his name into her palm. He never slowed down, if anything, he sped up as he brought her over the edge.

Once she settled, looking flushed and breathless, he pulled away, "turn over." It wasn't a request but a demand.

A small smile crept along her face and she did just that, letting him grab her hips and pull her to where he wanted her. In one quick thrust, he was inside her again, thrusting with long, fast strokes.

He knew he needed to keep it down but he couldn't stop the accompanying grunts that came with each thrust. His grip tightened on her hips as he slammed into her and her cries were growing in volume as well. Actually, James was hoping Adam was outside the door hearing it all.

"Fuck," Rose cried out and James felt her coming a second time, her walls spasming around his cock as he followed. He spilled into her with one final, deep thrust before they both collapsed forward onto the mattress.

James withdrew from her and dropped to the side, not wanting to crush her, and they both waited to calm their breathing.

"I didn't hurt you, did I," he asked, once he found his voice again.

"No," Rose said, smiling, "that was amazing, actually. Of course, I'm not sure I'm going to be walking the same for the rest of the evening." She stretched and got to her feet, picking up her blouse and inspecting it, "if nobody notices that, they're bound to noticed the wrinkles in my clothes." She put everything back on then went to the mirror to attempt to smooth everything out.

James pulled his jumper on followed by his jacket, "I doubt anyone will pay much attention, it's getting dark anyway." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they stared at their shared reflection, "not that I would care if Adam notices."

Rose smirked then headed for the door, "well, let's see if we can slip back into the party unnoticed." She unlocked the door and peeked out to see if anyone was around.

Another wave of animal instinct hit James and he tugged her back into a fierce kiss, just to remind her of what just transpired.

"You need to stop that," Rose joked.

James gathered her tightly against him, "I'm not done with you yet." He kissed her once more, "how about we get out of here."

"We can't do that," Rose laughed, "I promised Amy I would stay and help clean up."

"Fine," James groaned and backed her into a small table along the wall, "but once this party's over you're all mine."

"I think you've already established that," Rose pulled him down for another kiss that was heating up again when they heard a gasp. Rose leapt back and they looked over to see Lynda looking at them through the partially open door.

James had to move fast to catch her before she ran off and he pulled her into the room with them, checking to see if anyone else was around.

"Sorry," Lynda said immediately while covering her eyes, "I wasn't spying, I came looking for the bathroom and…"

"It's ok," James told her in a calm voice trying to get her to look at him. "But nobody knows about this so I need you to keep quiet."

Lynda looked at Rose, "I thought you were dating Adam."

Rose rubbed her hands over her face in a slow motion, "I am…well no…not really…it's hard to explain."

Lynda turned back to James, "I thought you said you were seeing someone?"

James couldn't help but laugh a little, "I am," and he pointed to Rose.

Lynda's eyes brightened as she realized how often she saw Rose around James' office and that she rarely noticed her with Adam, "now it all makes sense…"

"Yes, but you still can't let anyone know," James said carefully.

"When are you going to say something," Lynda asked them.

They looked at each other and Rose looked back at Lynda, "just, don't say anything for now, not until we say."

Lynda nodded, and turned back to Rose, "I'm a little relieved to be honest, I can't stand Adam." They all laughed then she asked, "can one of you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Across the hall," Rose sighed and Lynda slipped out of the room.

"Can we trust her," she asked James nervously.

"We have no choice," he shrugged and led Rose out the door.

James headed down first and luckily nobody seemed to notice his absence, aside from Amy who stormed over to him, "where did you disappear to, Lynda has been looking for you."

"Sorry, I had an important call," he said as he walked over to the drinks and grabbed himself a beer, "you know, work stuff."

"Well, I hope the hospital can learn to deal without you on my wedding day," Amy huffed then she noticed Rose walking by, "and you!" She grabbed Rose by the crook of her arm and stopped her from getting by, "where did you go?"

"I uh…" Rose sputtered.

"She was showing me where the other bathroom was," Lynda chimed in from behind.

"Yeah," Rose smiled, feeling relieved, "then we got to talkin' and all, I guess we were gone longer than it felt."

"Uh huh," Amy said looking at her suspiciously and began to walk away, "well, there's cake if any of you are interested."

Adam reappeared, "hey, I was wondering if you left me without saying goodbye."

Rose stepped back before he reached her, "yeah, sorry, I was just using the loo." Feeling a bit self-conscious under his gaze, she straightened her blouse and smoothed her hair.

Adam studied her for a moment then glanced at James who just smiled smugly before taking a sip of his beer and walking away. Adam looked back at Rose and opened his mouth to say something then shook the thought away. "Listen, I need to get going and I was wondering if…"

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk," Rose interrupted, "because I…"

"Never mind," Adam said, then glanced back at James who was still staring at him amused, "I think I know."

"Know what," Rose asked but Adam didn't answer, he simply walked off and Rose was left wondering just what he meant and exactly what he knew.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose sat alone in a booth at the pub James had recommended, waiting for him to arrive. As much as she enjoyed their time alone, she really wanted to go out and do something different for a change. James assured her that nobody they knew ever went to this pub so they should be free to relax for the night and enjoy themselves outside the confines of his flat.

She checked her phone for the time and noticed she had a text:

James: _running 10 min. late, I'll be there soon._

Rose griped a few words of nonsense then swallowed down her last mouthful of her beer, setting the empty glass down at the edge of the table. She had arrived early, eager to get their night started and was beginning to regret it because now she is stuck waiting there alone, even longer than necessary.

She glanced at her phone again and scrolled around, trying to look busy, when she noticed another beer being placed in front of her. Rose gazed up from her phone and met the eyes of a strikingly handsome man smiling down at her. He was well groomed, dressed in a black button-down shirt and jeans, blue eyes, and perfect teeth.

"I saw you were out and figured I'd save you the trip," he told her and Rose noted that he was also American. He took a seat across from her, his own drink in hand, "what brings a gorgeous woman like yourself to dank bar like this?"

"I'm actually waiting for my…" she paused, wondering what word could best describe this complex relationship, "-my friend..."

The man looked puzzled by her answer, "well, I noticed you'd been sitting here alone for quite a while, are you sure your friend is still coming?"

"Yeah, he's just running a bit late, s' all," Rose eyed the beer he gave her, uncertainly.

"I didn't slip anything in there if that's what you're worried about," he flashed her another brilliant smile, "but if you don't want to drink it, I'll understand."

Rose couldn't help but smile back, but she knew this stranger had to leave before James arrived, "well, thanks for the drink, but my friend will be here any minute."

He reached over and took her hand, caressing her fingers with his thumb, "so, when you say friend, exactly how disappointed should I be?"

Before she could answer, a heavy hand came down on his shoulder and gripped him forcefully. He looked up, slightly afraid as to who that hand could belong to, and found James staring down at him.

"James," he exclaimed as he hopped to his feet and attempted a hug, but only managed to get a handshake.

"I thought you told me you only come here on Fridays," James grumbled.

"Hello to you too," he sassed, "I thought I might change it up a little, considering you never have time for me anymore."

Sensing James' irritation, Rose got up and came to his side and he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She looked back to the stranger and smiled knowingly, "your name wouldn't happen to be Jack, would it?"

"Yeah it is," Jack told her, "how did you kno-OH!" Smiling wider than before he looked back to James.

"Can it, Jack," James told him, standing very stiff.

Jack ignored James' behavior, he knew him to well to be offended, then he addressed Rose, "so, I take it this is the friend you've been waiting for."

Rose smiled shyly and Jack slid back into his seat, waiting for James and Rose to join him.

"Friend," James repeated to her, feeling a tad insulted.

"Well, I didn't know what to call you," Rose cupped his cheeks and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "probably something we should discuss later."

"Or now," Jack said happily from his spot in the booth. They both looked back at him and grinned, "no way I'm leaving now, things just got interesting."

Rose smiled over at Jack then turned back to James who didn't seem as pleased as they did.

James looked at each of them and knew he was outnumbered, "fine, let me get a drink first," then stomped away.

Rose sat back down, across from Jack, "sorry about that, he'll cool off in a few."

"I know," Jack winked, "I've known him for quite some time and have learned to deal with his grumpy side. I'll admit though, I've never seen it aimed at me over a girl before."

James came back to the table and he already appeared to be less tense, but he still kept his arm around Rose.

"So, how did you two meet," Jack asked immediately.

Rose looked at James and when their eyes met, they knew this was going to be a long talk.

* * *

An hour later Jack sat before them, his eyes wide, "wow." He wasn't sure what else to say, they gave him the full rundown and by the end, even they seemed bewildered by their own story.

Jack stared between them for a moment, "so nobody has any idea this is happening."

"Only you and one other," James smiled, he was now fully relaxed. It felt good letting this all out to someone he considered to be a good friend.

"When are you planning to bring this to everyone's attention," Jack asked.

Rose frowned, "I don't know how, my mum still hates him, my friend Mickey thinks James is just putting on an act, and with as long as this has been going on, Amy is going to feel betrayed."

"Every day you wait is just going to make it harder, time doesn't run backward," Jack told her.

Rose slouched back, "I know, and I will, I just don't know how."

The table went quiet and Rose gave James a nudge, "I need to use the loo."

He stood up and took Rose's hand to help her to her feet, then gave her a small kiss before watching her retreat to the back of the pub. He smiled to himself and sat back down, meeting Jack's own smile directed his way. He straightened his face, "what?"

"Nothing," Jack took a sip of his drink, "she's great."

James nodded, "yeah."

"That's quite a story," Jack told him.

"Yep," James agreed.

Jack lounged back in his seat, "how long are you going to let her keep this all a secret?"

James sighed and took a long drink, "until she's ready, I promised her I would do things her way."

"I know but," Jack paused to choose his words carefully so James wouldn't overreact, "Rose is perfect, I've never seen you like this before and I'm happy for you, but I think it's time you maybe gave her a small push to get the ball rolling." He noticed James getting tense again, "it's just some friendly advice, don't get upset. It's just, with all the secrets, lying, and the number of people already involved, something's bound to go wrong. The pressure is building and once one of those lies slips through the cracks, it'll be BOOM, volcano day."

"We've been careful," James told him.

"You just said you two got caught at your cousin's party, lucky it was just your nurse, but what if next time it isn't?"

"It won't," James growled.

"Ok, ok," Jack backed off, "I'll shut up."

Silence fell between them and James gazed down into his drink, thinking of all the times Jack has been there for him. He let his tension go, "it's not that I haven't been worried about this myself, but I made a promise to her and after all those years..."

Jack wanted to say more, but Rose returned so he put a smile on his face and welcomed her back. They spent the remainder of the evening talking and getting to know each other.

* * *

The following afternoon James got a surprise visit from Amy in his office.

"Hey," he greeted her, sounding more than surprised.

"Hey yourself," Amy told him, leaning on the door frame, "I figured I'd find you here since you never have time for me anymore." She stepped inside and sat across from him, crossing her legs, staring him down.

"Uh…sorry," he stammered, "I've been busy."

"I'll say," Amy spoke sarcastically.

James pushed his work aside, "is something wrong?"

"You've been keeping something from me," Amy snapped, "and I want to know what it is."

James kept a straight face, "I'm not sure what you're talking about?"

Amy groaned, "you're so frustrating!" She scooted closer and leaned her arms on his desk, "I know you're seeing someone, I saw your flat and it's obvious someone's been staying with you."

James was wondering when Amy was going to bring this up, ever since Rose told him about Amy giving herself a tour of his place.

"Is it Lynda," Amy asked.

James chuckled, "no."

"Then who," Amy probed, "why can't you confide in me anymore?"

James felt guilty when he saw her eyes gloss over, "Amy…" he trailed off and scrubbed his hands down his face. "Things in my life are…complicated right now."

"Obviously," Amy interjected, "but we used to be able to tell each other all our secrets, when did that change?"

"Nothing's changed," he assured her, "but I…" he paused and found a way to change the subject before he said the wrong thing. "Wait, what makes you think I'm seeing someone?"

"The shampoo in your shower," Amy pointed out, "two toothbrushes…condoms that you seem to be running short on…"

James leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "I let you into my flat to get something that is right there by the door, how did you end up in my bedroom?"

"No, don't you try changing the subject now," Amy scolded him.

James didn't back down, "this isn't about changing the subject, this is about me trusting you in my home and you go snooping around."

"It's not like you kept anything hidden," Amy responded.

"It's my home," James shot back, "you ask to borrow my ipod and I tell you exactly where it is, then you wander around where you shouldn't be going."

"I can't believe your turning this back on me," Amy snapped.

James stood up and approached her, holding his hand out, "give me my key back."

"I don't have it," Amy told him innocently.

James wiggled his fingers, "don't lie to me, I know you too well."

Amy gave James a hard stare and he gave her one in return. Finally, she reached into her bag, "fine…" she pulled out the key and placed it in his palm, "now will you tell me who you've been seeing?"

Just then Lynda showed up, knocking at the door, "Dr. Noble, they need you downstairs, they said it's urgent."

"Alright," James said and began ushering Amy out the door, "go on then, I don't need you peeking around my office too."

"I wasn't going to," Amy sounded offended and walked into the hall, watching James shut and lock his door. Amy crossed her arms, "don't think I'm letting you off this easy."

"I'm sure you won't," James grumbled and hurried down the hall behind Lynda. They stepped onto the lift together and he looked over at her, "what floor?"

Lynda shrugged and hit a random button, "I noticed that you needed a reason to escape, not that I was eavesdropping, but your cousin speaks a little loud."

James patted her on the back, "that's twice that you've saved us now, I owe you."

Lynda smiled at him happily, "just helping where I can."

The doors open and they stepped off on the top floor, far from where Amy would find them and they decided to hide out in the employee lounge. James checked the coffee pot and made a grim face and decided he better not chance it. He sat down in a nearby chair and kicked his feet up, "we should be safe here for a few."

"Yeah," Lynda sat down beside him and toyed with her thumbs, "not to be nosey, but why are you keeping this a secret from your cousin?"

"Lots of reasons," James shrugged.

Lynda waited, hoping he would elaborate but he just went silent, "would she disapprove, or something?"

"Nah," James shook his head, then paused to ponder the question again, "at least I think she wouldn't."

Lynda frowned, "I don't understand."

"Honestly," James looked back at her, "neither do I. If you knew our track record, Rose and I should be as distant as possible, yet here we are."

"Sooo," Lynda queried, "you can't tell her, or anyone else, because it shouldn't have happened, but it has?"

"Sorta, yeah," James nodded and noticed Lynda still forming questions in her head. He stood up, "it's better to just not ask questions right now." He walked to the door, "let's head back, I think the coast is clear."

They made their way back down to his office and Lynda resisted the urge to ask any other questions knowing it wasn't really her business, but she desperately wanted to. They turned the corner to find Rose waiting outside his door.

"Busy day," Lynda commented as they approached and Rose wondered what that meant.

"Seems like it," James smiled at Rose then looked around them, "you didn't see Amy by chance?"

Rose stepped aside as he unlocked his door, "no, is she here?"

"Was," James guided her in his office and he followed. He sat at his desk and looked amongst the piles of paper for his schedule, "I think I still have a few min before my next appointment."

"Ten," Lynda told him, still standing in the hall, "well eight to be exact, but I can say you're with another patient if you need to…" she blushed and immediately stopped talking.

"Eight minutes," James repeated, "thanks."

Lynda backed away and felt the need to shut the door as she left.

"So," Rose approached him, "what did Amy want?"

"She wanted to know who's been staying in my flat with me since you two decided to poke around and spy in my home," he smirked.

"That was all Amy," Rose scoffed, "I tried getting her out, but she ignored me."

"I should have known, really," James said, "I mean, it's Amy."

"I could have warned you about that," Rose admitted, "I wouldn't put it past her to do it again."

"Me neither," James rocked back in his chair, kicking his legs out, "she still had the key, then tried telling me she didn't. I took it back just before Lynda helped me escape, she left rather upset."

"That's not good," Rose remarked, "I'll call her to see what she has to say."

James checked his watch and realized they were out of time.

"Already," Rose pouted when she saw him stand from his chair. She slouched against the door, keeping him from leaving.

"Afraid so," James told her and leaned closer, pulling her lower lip between his in a delicate kiss.

Rose tugged on his tie, "it wouldn't hurt being just a few minutes late, would it?"

James laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "no, but if I'm late for this one, I'll be late for the next, and the next. Then when the day is over, I'll still be here working when I'd rather be coming home to you."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, "you find me waiting by your door one time, now you're begining to expect it."

"Well, I'll admit, it was a pleasant surprise," James grinned.

"Not really a surprise if I make a habit of it," she teased, "but I might come by, let me call Amy first." She rose to meet him in a kiss that James tried escalading, but Rose kept him under control and ended the kiss quickly. "Like you said, you don't want to be stuck working late," and she stepped away from him, opening the door.

James grabbed Rose's hand and tugged her back against him, his mouth open to speak as he stared down at her and froze.

"Is everything ok," Rose giggled then she wondered why he was staring at her so strangely.

He closed his mouth and tightened his arms around her, "everything's fine, I just thought..." his eyes searched her face as he tried to find the right words, but his mind drew a blank. "Ok, here," he finally uttered while letting her go and patting his pockets. He reached in his trouser pocket and pulled out the key he took from Amy, "so you don't get stuck waiting outside my door all the time."

Rose smiled up at him as he waited for her to say or do anything, and she took the key from him, clutching it to her chest. The worry in his eyes melted away and they shined down at her as his grin grew wider before he lowered his head and kissed her.

They broke apart and Rose shuffled her feet toward the door, "I promise I won't snoop."

"Nothing of mine you haven't seen before," James smiled and followed her out. "Just don't go throwing parties when I'm not home," he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, "or rearranging my furniture."

"No parties, furniture stays in place," Rose repeated and took a few steps backward, down the hall, "so, I'll see you later?"

James nodded and watched her wander away until she was out of sight then smiled. "That wasn't so bad," he told himself, feeling satisfied and headed back to work.

* * *

After a short phone call, Rose agreed to meet with Amy and listened to her story over a couple of glasses of wine.

"What can he mean by "complicated," Amy queried.

"It could mean anything," Rose stated, "why don't you give him some space until he feels like talking about it?"

"Because he's pushing everyone away," Amy protested, "I know he can be quiet at times but he usually keep in touch. I can't help but be a little worried."

Rose wasn't sure what to tell her, all her instincts were saying to tell Amy the truth, but fear was keeping her from speaking.

Amy interrupted her thoughts, "do you think he could be gay?"

Rose nearly spit out her wine, "what?"

Amy seemed serious, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it makes sense."

"Why is it that when you can't figure something out, you always assume it's because they're gay," Rose asked.

"I do not," Amy argued.

Rose laughed, "you thought Rory was gay when he showed no interest in any other girl but you."

"That was different," Amy uttered before taking a sip of her wine.

"How is it different," Rose asked, "because he doesn't flaunt his sex life, you automatically assume he's gay?"

"It's just a theory," Amy sustained, "never said it was true."

"You know what I think," Rose reached over and took her hand, "that you're worrying too much over nothing. Whatever he has going on is his business, right now you need to focus on your wedding and not bring on any unnecessary stress. Maybe once the wedding is done and James still seems to be hiding something, you pursue it then. Right now, just focus on Amy and Rory and how you want your day to be."

Amy smiled, "I suppose you're right, if there is somebody, James seems a lot happier than normal. I know I don't see him often but I can just tell when I'm around him, he's just different."

Rose smiled at her words and wondered if that were true. Was he different now that they were together?

Amy finally settled down after that and they spent the rest of the evening chatting and catching up since they hadn't really had a good, long talk in ages. As eager as Rose was to see James, she also knew she missed having her friend to talk to. Now she just needed to decide when to tell her the truth.


	21. Chapter 21

After being out much later than expected, Amy drove Rose home. Heading inside the building, Rose decided to wait a bit to be sure Amy was gone before going to James'. She walked to her door and, to her horror, she found Adam waiting and he was crying in the most unattractive way possible.

"Adam," Rose gasped nervously, "what are you doing here? I thought that…"

"I needed to talk to someone," he croaked and started speaking incoherently between sobs. Rose listened carefully and vaguely understood that it was something to do with a patient in his ward passing away.

Rose may have felt bad if she wasn't so annoyed, either way, he shouldn't be reacting so harshly given his line of work, "I'm not sure I'm the right person to…"

"Please," he sobbed loudly and Rose noticed her neighbors peeking out at her to see what the commotion was.

Rose rolled her eyes and opened the door, shoving him in, "Adam, I'm not sure why you came here but..."

"I don't have anyone else to go to," Adam cried out, "…he died, right there in front of me," he broke down crying again.

"Adam," Rose sighed and patted his back, "I wish I knew what to say but I'm no help. Maybe call a coworker, or somebody who understands what you're dealing with."

Adam pulled her into a hug, "it's you I need right now. I know you've been keeping secrets and I was hoping you would learn to care about me like I do about you, but you never gave me a shot."

"I can't Adam," Rose began and she felt his lips on her neck in a desperate attempt. "Ok, you need to stop," she said sternly and pushed him away, but he held on tighter. Then she felt a sharp pain on her neck as he clamped down. She cried out and shoved him back forcefully then slapped him with all her might.

Her hand came up to her neck, "what the fuck is wrong with you!" She turned to her mirror and just as she feared, he left a small mark behind. She choked back tears and turned back to him, "what have you done?"

"Rose, I'm sorry," Adam began, but Rose was already pushing him out.

She opened the door and gave him a final shove, "no, you're not going to say anything else. I'm not going to hear it," and slammed the door.

Rose hurried back to her mirror and examined the red mark that wasn't fading. This was bad, really, really bad. She told James that she broke up with Adam, how was she going to explain him being in her flat and this happening.

Now she was crying and she pulled out her phone and sent James a text claiming she didn't feel well and would be staying home. Sure, he'd be disappointed, but not as much as he would if he saw the mark on her neck.

* * *

The following morning, James received another text from Rose telling him she still wasn't feeling well and would be staying home. He offered to stop by and take care of her, but she refused and said that her mother would be coming by.

He was crestfallen because not only did their secret keep him from seeing her, he realized he had never stepped foot in her flat. He didn't even know where she lived and that bothered him.

After an unusually frustrating morning, James went to lunch, grateful for a break. There he saw Rory eating as well and decided to join him, "it's Saturday, no lunch with Amy today," he inquired as he sat down.

"Nah," Rory shook his head sadly, "she said she needed a girl's day out so she's meeting Rose at that new café, probably making more wedding plans that she doesn't trust me with."

James tensed, "lunch today? I thought that was your tradition, lunch on Saturdays," James hoped Rory's answer would ease his worry.

"It is," Rory agreed, "but she said Rose was busy the rest of the week."

James nodded and checked his watch, "you know, I forgot I was supposed to make an important call. Sorry to leave you."

"It's fine," Rory said gloomily.

James checked the time once more, he had 45 min left on his lunch and he headed upstairs to change, telling Lynda that he was headed out and will hurry back. He wasn't sure why Rose was lying but his he was going to find out.

* * *

Rose and Amy sat at an outdoor table, enjoying the spring weather, and ate their lunch.

"I don't know why you're so self-conscious about it," Amy told Rose.

"Amy, I'm a teacher, not some hormonal sixteen-year-old," Rose grumbled, checking it with the reflection of her spoon.

"I thought you broke up with Adam," Amy asked.

Rose put the spoon down, "I did, he just showed up at my door and…" Rose's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw James approaching, "oh shit," she yelped as her hand slapped against her neck to hide the mark.

Amy gave her an odd look then noticed James pulling out a chair beside her and plopping himself down. Amy glared at him, "what are you doing here?"

"Nice day," he said casually, "thought I'd enjoy the fresh air and get some lunch, same as you."

Amy looked over at Rose who was sitting uncomfortably, holding her neck, and trying to make it look casual. Her eyes darted around, but never settled on James and she could tell she was uneasy. She turned back to James, "you have to leave."

James glanced at Rose, noticing her odd behavior, "why, it's just three healthy friends eating lunch."

"What's wrong with you," Amy snapped.

"Nothing," James spoke innocently, "I just thought I'd join you two for…" he trailed off and looked back at Rose, "is something wrong with your neck?"

Rose shook her head and turned away, hoping he would just leave. Amy watched Rose shy away and growled at James, "I'm not sure what you are trying to do here, but either you leave or I make you leave."

James stared Rose down, but she kept her eyes trained to the floor. "Fine," he spat, sending the chair flying as he stood.

Amy grumbled out loud, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two." She swatted at Rose's arm, "will you stop sitting like that, you act as if James has never seen a hickey before."

Rose looked up over Amy's head and saw James staring back at her, his eyes searching her skin with a look of disbelief that quickly turned to fury. She'd never seen him so mad, not even at the party when she thought he looked angry, this was terrifying. Now his intense stare was directed at her, his face reddening as he grinded his jaw. He then turned and stormed away, quickly getting consumed by the heavy lunchtime crowd and disappearing.

Rose moaned and buried her face in her hands, crying. This was a nightmare and she wasn't sure how she was going to explain this, not now.

"I'm sorry he did that," Amy said patting her on the back, "I don't know what's gotten into him lately." She could see Rose was very upset and wanted to find James and smack him for ruining a perfectly nice day by being…well…James.

Rose barely heard a word Amy said, she was more focused on what she was going to tell James. Then her next thought was of where James was headed now and she got a bad feeling that he was going straight for Adam.

"Shit," Rose cried out, springing to her feet and wiping the tears from her face. She noticed Amy watching her, perplexed but there was no time for explanations. "I gotta go," she uttered and reached in her wallet, tossing a few bills at Amy before hurrying away.

Ignoring Amy's plea to stop and talk to her, Rose rushed toward the street, looking for a taxi. After several failed tries at hailing one, she finally got one to stop and she jumped in, told him her destination and was on her way, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

James wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling as he stormed back to his car. It felt like every bad one was jumbled in his mind and he couldn't decide if he was hurt, angry, sad, or furious. He didn't even know who these feelings were aimed at more, Rose or Adam. Sure, he could easily blame Adam and every fiber of his being wanted to beat him to a pulp, but at the same time, Rose had been lying to him just like everyone else.

She said everything with Adam was over, but apparently that wasn't true. Then she texted him the night before claiming to be sick and he didn't even want to imagine the reason why. With all the lying she's been doing lately, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

He got to his car, glancing behind him knowing Rose wouldn't dare follow him, then got in and sped away. While he drove back to the hospital he tried to tamp down his anger while he held in the pain wanting to burst from his chest.

It was a quick drive back, either that or he was too furious to notice the time. He pulled into his parking spot, shut off the engine, and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes while telling himself that those weren't tears pooling up. He inhaled deeply and pushed everything down until he felt nothing. "Work mode," he called it, where nothing but the job exists.

Walking into the hospital, Lynda found him right away and hurried over.

"There you are, Dr. Noble, I was worried you weren't coming back," she said pleasantly while handing him a chart. "They're waiting for you upstairs and everything is…" she trailed off, "is everything alright?"

"Fine," he said coldly, not even looking back at her. He opened the chart and gazed at it, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing that afternoon, and headed for the lift. Suddenly someone sprinted by and caught James by surprise, knocking the chart right out of his hands and sending papers flying about.

Lynda's eyes widened when she saw James' murderous glare and his fists clenched. Then she noticed the one responsible for the collision. It was Adam and he stared back at James, frozen.

"Um, oops," Lynda said, trying to keep things cheerful and hurried to clean up the forms knowing she had to get James out of there quickly. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she had a feeling Adam was involved somehow.

"It would be you," James snarled at Adam, his voice bleeding with hatred, "why don't you watch where you're going, you stupid ape!"

Lynda jumped in front of James, turning him around and pushing him toward the lift, "just head on up, Dr. Noble, I'll bring you the chart in a moment."

James resisted at first, but he knew what she was doing and she was right. He began to walk away when he heard Adam's voice.

"No James," Adam spoke loudly and even Lynda was caught off guard by the lack of respect in his tone and words. James stopped in his tracks and turned back around, his eyes aflame with rage as he stared Adam down.

"I'm not going to let you bully me or anyone else," Adam announced, not backing down, knowing James wouldn't do anything to him. Adam took a step closer, speaking loud enough for others around them to hear, "Rose told me all about you, she told me about your past, and everything you put her through. She told me what names you called her, she told me about the bear, and she told me how you intimidated her all those years."

Time seemed to stop around him as James listened to every word, wondering how long she had been talking to Adam behind his back and what else she has been saying. He bit the inside of his cheek and could taste the blood rolling onto his tongue. He cracked each individual knuckle on his fingers, one by one, "she told you all that, did she?"

"We talk a lot, did you think she wouldn't, she's still afraid of you and I'm telling you that I won't let that happen again, not to her or anyone else here," Adam spoke proudly as if awaiting applause, only nobody knew what he was talking about.

"I'm not sure what you're accusing me of, but that person isn't me," he approached Adam and Lynda made to stop him but he went around her, "if my behavior offends you, then just keep away from me and I'll do the same to you. We'll be invisible to each other, then there won't be a problem anymore, will there?"

"No there won't," Adam swallowed nervously, watching James tower over him.

"Good," James snarled, his eyes burning into his. He turned and began to walk away, then paused, "also, Adam..." he spoke over his shoulder as he felt his heart rip in two, "tell Rose the same goes for her."

"Done," Adam nodded then turned away with a proud smile on his face. That's one obstacle out of the way.

* * *

Rose finally reached the hospital after sitting through traffic, every single stoplight, and any other obstacle they came across. It was the longest drive ever and Rose was ready to leap out and just run to the hospital. As soon as they stopped, she sprinted inside and hurried upstairs. She went straight to James' office, only to find it empty. She tried calling his phone again, forgetting about the terrible phone reception, then shouted in frustration.

"Uh, Rose," a small voice came from behind and she turned to see Lynda, looking worried. "Dr. Noble left for the day. Well…he sorta got told to go home."

As bad as things already were, Rose feared the worst, "what did he do?"

"Nothing," Lynda assured her, "I mean…he was kind of angry, like really angry, and Dr. Jones came to talk to him. She said she would take over for the day and sent him home to cool off."

"Did he mention where he was going," Rose asked, she doubted he'd be going home.

Lynda shook her head, "I didn't want to upset him anymore by asking questions."

"Thank you, Lynda," Rose said and headed back to the lift.

"Also," Lynda called to Rose nervously, "just after he got back from lunch, Adam said something about you telling him about all the mean things he used to do to you and Dr. Noble said for you to stay away from him from now on."

Rose's knees nearly buckled as panic set in, she slumped against the wall and she tried to steady her breathing. Lynda hurried to her side and supported her.

"I never…" Rose sobbed, "…he's lying."

"I gathered that," Lynda told her, "but it's not me you need to convince."

* * *

James drove past his flat, knowing Rose would be looking for him there and he was not about to let her find him. He smacked the steering wheel angrily, regretting ever giving her his key. He continued to drive with no real destination for over an hour, replaying everything in his mind, not just recent events but every aspect of their relationship to this point and he felt cheated and foolish.

Finally, he parked his car and decided to speak to the one person who never judged him and would always put up with him when he was in this kind of mood, and that was Jack. He walked into the building with purpose and bypassed the desk, heading straight for the back, and ignoring the women calling for him to stop.

He knew where Jack's office was and was on his way there when he ran into him, catching him by surprise.

"Hi," Jack said happily then he noticed the look on his face, he knew that look, and he quickly ushered him into his office, telling the women it was fine and not to worry.

James stormed into the office and paced, feeling like he was about to explode.

Jack shut the door and pushed James to sit down, bringing him a bottle of water which he refused by throwing across the room, knocking over several books. Jack glanced back at the splattered wall, "ok, I was meaning to redecorate that part of my office anyway." He took a few steps back and watched James for a brief second, he's dealt with James through many ordeals and has seen him in many moods, but nothing compared to what he was witnessing right now, "care to tell me what's going on then?"

James stared forward, his eyebrows drawn downward, his eyes piercing, and his jaw tight. He gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in as his foot tapped at a frantic rhythm. Then his eyes met his in a cold stare, "it's volcano day."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: This conversation jumps from Rose to James and back again because both conversations are happening simultaneously.**_

When Martha called Mickey to cancel their evening plans, he was disappointed. When he found out it was because she had to send James home and the reason why, he was livid. He was done dealing with James and was not going to stand by and watch him push people around any longer. Not him, not Rose, and definitely not Martha.

Martha also mentioned having missed her lunch because of that afternoon's drama, not to mention the extra work, so Mickey offered to bring her something to eat. At least then he'd be able to see her for a bit.

Martha was grateful and was even downstairs waiting for him as he entered the building.

"I still don't know why you're taking on his work like this," Mickey grumbled before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Martha took the bag of food as he handed it to her, "I didn't do it for him. I did it for everyone else he would have been dealing with today. If you saw him, you would've understood."

"Yeah," Mickey sneered, "I've seen James' vile side before, can't be any different."

Martha shook her head, "I don't know much about that, but whatever happened today to make him like that had to be huge. He was on the verge of a meltdown."

Not far from where they stood, the lift doors opened and Rose stepped out. She was still crying while Lynda walked her out.

"Speaking of meltdown," Mickey mumbled before hurrying over to her.

"Rose," he said gently while grasping her shoulder, "what happened?"

As soon as Rose looked at Mickey, she began to cry harder and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

Martha looked over at Lynda and it only took a fraction of a second to realize that the two incidents could be related, she just wasn't sure how. She patted Mickey on the back, "I think we should take this somewhere private," and she led them to a private waiting area that was available.

Lynda began to follow but Rose assured her that she needed to do this alone.

"Who's she," Mickey asked as he watched Lynda walk away and shut the door behind her.

Rose took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, then wondered how she was going to answer that question.

* * *

After a long period of silence, followed by lots of cursing, Jack finally managed to get James somewhat under control. At least under enough control to get an explanation out of him, however brief.

"Ok," Jack blew out his cheeks and leaned against his desk, "I get why you're angry, but what did she have to say about this?"

James rubbed his hand across his scalp, "nothin', she just sat there while I walked away."

"Huh," Jack grunted and crossed his arms, "has she tried getting a hold of you at all?"

James shrugged and stared down at his hands, "might've tried calling a couple of times…"

"And…" Jack waited for more of an explanation.

James raised his eyes to meet his, "and what?" His voice started to rise, "what could she possibly say now, she's been lying to everyone, including me."

"How do you know if you don't talk to her," Jack asked, his voice calm.

James sprang to his feet, "if she wanted to talk about it, she would've called before I found out about this!"

"Maybe she was scared," Jack told him, "I mean, look at you now. Do you think it's possible you are overreacting?"

"How else am I supposed to react," James spat.

Jack sighed, "honestly, I don't know James. I just wish I could hear her side of the story too."

* * *

"That was Lynda," Rose answered, finally deciding it was time to stop lying, "she works with James."

Mickey stiffened at his name, "so James is responsible for this?"

"No," Rose shook her head and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "no, this is my fault."

"No," Mickey spoke sternly, "don't say that. This is why I was warning you to stay away from him. He's been messing with your head and whatever devious scheme he's been planning, he's convinced you that it's your fault."

"Will you stop," Rose yelled at him, "I'm not a kid anymore and you're not my dad! James hasn't done anything wrong, he's only been doing what I asked him to and that is to keep his mouth shut."

Mickey crossed his arms, "keep his mouth shut about what?"

Rose glanced at Martha who was staring at her in shock, she was obviously catching on quicker than Mickey who refused to see the truth. Rose felt her stomach churn and her knees buckle as her nerves got the better of her, so she sat down.

Mickey hurried over and sat beside her, taking her hand, and feeling it tremble in his, "blimey Rose, what the hell is going on?"

Rose looked back at Martha who gave her a reassuring nod to continue then she put her opposite hand on top of Mickey's and her eyes softened, "James and I have been seeing each other."

"What, like here at the hospital," Mickey asked naively.

"Sometimes," Rose nodded and smiled softly, "and sometimes outside of the hospital, but mostly we've just been keeping to ourselves at his place."

Mickey dropped her hand and jumped out of his seat, "you can't be serious Rose! Didn't I tell you not to fall for his lies, now look what's happened!"

"It's not a lie," Rose shouted, "the only one who's been lying is me and that's because I was too afraid of telling everyone the truth." She paused to calm down for a moment, "I seriously thought it was just a fling, that it would pass and I would go back to hating him, but it wasn't. Then I found myself staying with him more and more, getting to know him all over again as he got to know me as well."

"Oh, I bet," Mickey quipped, earning himself a glare from Rose and a smack from Martha.

"This isn't what you think," Rose said angrily, "it's not just shagging. Although, I'll admit, there's been quite a bit of it." She pretended not to notice the look of disgust on Mickey's face and continued, "he's actually very kind, funny, and treats me better than any man ever has before."

Mickey winced, she didn't realize how harsh that sounded until it came out of her mouth.

"Sorry," Rose muttered, "but things are different. We can easily talk for hours over nothing and still have more to say the next day. He knows my quirks, my interests, my secrets, and I know all his as well. Hell, sometimes I don't even have to speak and he seems to know what I'm thinking. It can be overwhelming some days, but in a good way, you know?"

"No, I don't," Mickey grumbled, "I think you're being reckless associating yourself with him and he's got you right where he wants you, thinking this is something you want."

"Will you stop," Martha finally spoke up, "can't you see how hard it is for her coming to you with this? It's no surprise that's she's been hiding it for so long because you won't let yourself see that James is now a better person."

Mickey shook his head, refusing to accept it, "you don't understand, the things he put her through…"

"Is in the past," Martha cut him off, "she's learned to move forward, why can't you?"

Micky looked back at Rose, staring into her pleading eyes, then back to Martha. "I promised I would always protect her," he uttered.

"I don't think that's your job anymore," Martha reassured him with a smile.

* * *

James got up and stormed toward the door but Jack blocked him, holding him back by the shoulders. "No, you're not going to solve this by running away!"

"I'm not running," James growled.

Jack held him steady, "then where are you planning to go?"

James stepped away and dropped back in his seat, "I don't know, I can't go home, she's got a key to my flat."

Jack couldn't help but smile a little, "since when?"

"Since yesterday," James grumbled, "I didn't even think about it really, just figured since she was there nearly every night anyway…"

"Uh huh," Jack breathed out, rubbing his chin and contemplating. "I'm not taking sides here, but if she's staying with you as much as you say she does, do you honestly think she has time for anyone else?"

James didn't respond, he merely kept his eyes trained to the floor, his foot began its rapid tap against the tile floor once again. Jack had a point, but somehow that angered James more.

* * *

Mickey groaned, still not wanting to accept this new information, but was losing the battle two to one. "Fine," he conceded and turned to Rose, "if he's so perfect and wonderful, why are you crying and why did Martha have to send him home before he lost it?"

Rose dropped back into her chair, "because after thinking I was finally rid of Adam, he showed up at my flat last night and did this…" she brushed her hair back and pointed at the mark on her neck. "I tried to stop him, but…"

Martha stared at the mark, offended, and crossed her arms, "are you saying he touched you without your consent?"

"Something like that," Rose gazed down shamefully, "then, instead of calling James to tell him what happened, I decided to lie to him too. He realized something was up and found me, saw the mark, and…well…you know the rest."

"Did you explain to him how it happened," Martha asked.

"I wanted to," Rose sniffed again, holding back more tears, "but he was already upset, plus Amy was right there so I froze. Before I knew it, he was gone so I came here hoping to find him and Lynda told me you already sent him home. I've been trying to call him but he's ignoring me and I don't know where else he could be, I doubt he's at home, not since he gave me his key."

The room fell silent as Mickey let her words finally sink in. He looked at Martha who seemed a little surprised as well, she hasn't known James as long as they have, but she always considered him a private person and never imagined him being the type to let anyone into his life so closely.

"It was only yesterday," Rose answered their unasked question, "he said it was so I wouldn't get stuck waiting for him at his door, but I know it's because he wants me there." The tears she tried holding back fell and she buried her face in her hands, "at least he did, now I'm not so sure."

Mickey sat back down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, wishing he could do more for her but was still trying to wrap his mind around everything. He blamed himself for not being there for her sooner because he was so caught up with Martha. Then he tried imagining himself in her situation, however difficult that could be.

"I don't expect you to understand," Rose muttered, "I should have just said something from the very beginning. Maybe then you could have gradually gotten used to it and see for yourself how much he's changed. It took a while for me to realize it myself, but once I did…"

Mickey crumbled, he may not like it, but he had to trust what Rose was saying. He squeezed he closer, "you really love him, don't you?"

Rose dropped her head onto his shoulder and squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't want to embrace that idea right now, at least not with Mickey.

* * *

Jack grasped James' shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly knowing a hug would just end in a black eye, "you can sit here for as long as you want, or maybe we can head to the pub and talk more over there. But if you really want my opinion, I think you should just go home or at least call her back."

James grunted and sat upright while crossing his arms, "why?"

"Fuck, you're stubborn," Jack yelled at him, "because I'm not the one you should be discussing this with and you know it. For once you're faced with a problem that can't be solved with books or training, you just have to dive in head-first and hope you don't drown. You can't outrun this, not this time, and sitting here is getting you nowhere fast."

James didn't argue, he didn't agree either, he just stared back at Jack with an unreadable expression, "is that all?"

"I guess," Jack sagged in his seat defeated, "I don't know what else I can say." He watched James get up and walk toward the door and didn't bother to stop him this time. James opened the door and began to leave, then Jack called out, "hey James," and offered one last piece of advice, "all you have to do is ask yourself this; do you really want to give up now or is this worth fighting for?"

James paused, but didn't look back, then he continued to walk out without another word.

* * *

Mickey drove Rose back to James' after they all agreed that if even if he wasn't home, he would have to come back some time. Martha also promised to call her if he showed up back at the hospital or if he was seen anywhere else.

"This is it," Mickey asked Rose as they pulled up in front of James' building. He gazed up at it, "not too far from yours."

"Yeah," Rose prepared to leave the car as he parked.

He shut off the engine, "you want me to go with you?"

"No," Rose smiled, "but thank you for doing this, I know it's not easy for you."

"It's just a lot to take in all at once," Mickey said, "but if he makes you happy, I can learn to accept it."

Rose hugged him one last time, hopped out of the car, and disappeared inside. She stepped onto the lift and tried to call James once more, just in case, but his phone was off. That was discouraging, but she held out hope that he would be home.

When she got to his door she quickly unlocked it and was met with silence, followed by Stormy rushing over to greet her. She picked up the cat and continued further inside, checking each room to confirm that he wasn't there. Feeling disappointed, she headed to the sofa and sat down, placing Stormy in her lap, "I guess it's just you and me."

Stormy meowed a response and cuddled against her chest while Rose pet him and waited, however long that may be.

* * *

James left the office and got into his car, thinking back on what Jack said. He made some good points but that didn't stop him from being angry about this whole situation. He started the engine and decided to drive home, ready to face Rose (or not). If he was going to fight, he wasn't going to do it alone. The next move was hers.


	23. Chapter 23

When James arrived home, every step he took toward his door made him both anxious and terrified. Either she would be there or she wouldn't and he wasn't sure which outcome would be better, given his current mood. He took out his key, paused, then rested his forehead against the door and attempted to get his temper under control before he stepped in. He also took a moment to listen for any noise coming from within, but heard nothing.

He righted himself and unlocked the door, swinging it open, and stepped inside. Rose immediately stood from the sofa when she heard him enter and turned to face him. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying and her makeup had been rubbed off. She didn't dare approach him yet.

"I used your key to get in," she spoke softly, "I hope you don't mind."

James nodded slightly and closed the door behind him, but did not say a word. His lips formed a thin line as he struggled to keep from immediately lashing out.

Rose felt her heart speed up, "I tried to call you, but you weren't answering."

"I know," James stated simply, his voice lacking any emotion.

A tear trailed down her cheek and she sniffed, "I don't know what to say. I was going to tell you I'm sorry, but now I'm not sure if those words really sum up how terrible I feel." She waited for him to react, but still got nothing.

"I know how it looks, but let me explain first. Adam showed up at my door and I wanted him to leave but…" she cut herself off and choked back tears, "this is all his fault…"

"It's not him I'm mad at," James finally spoke, and loudly, "…well, I am…but right now I'm not! Right now, I'm mad at you! You've been lying to everyone for far too long, making me lie as well, and putting us in this mess! Then you led Adam to believe that you two were a couple when you should have just gotten rid of him in the first place!"

"I tried, but…" Rose interrupted, but James shot a hand up as a signal for her to keep quiet. He needed to get this out, once and for all.

He put his hand back down and Rose could see his chest was heaving, "you were trying to be nice when he doesn't deserve nice, that's why you couldn't get rid of him. I'm not even sure how he even became a problem, you could have just blown him off that first night, or even right after, instead of keeping him on hold."

"I was just confused at the time," Rose answered.

"Confused," James mocked a laugh, "did it ever occur to you that I was just as confused as you were? I was surprised enough that you were even speaking to me before this all started, but I didn't want to press my luck by taking things any further because I thought I didn't deserve you. Then you were the one to kiss me that first day and it was you that initiated everything that happened after that, making me think our feelings were mutual."

James noticed Rose about to speak again, but he stopped her before she cut in, "just let me finish."

Rose nodded and James paused to hold back the slew of emotions threatening to come out. He closed his eyes and focused on what he was saying a moment ago.

"You started this," James continued, "then you shoot out of here that first day without any explanation and started ignoring me. I chose to step away then, thinking I wasn't good enough after all the things I put you through in the past. Then you come here and do it all over again. All while lying to everyone and making me lie for you as well. Do you see how I could find that confusing?"

Rose wasn't sure if she should speak yet, so she just nodded again.

"What's worst of all," James' voice softened, "after all we've been through, you couldn't even tell me the truth today. Instead you felt the need to lie to me like you have been with everyone else. If you don't feel comfortable being honest with me, how do you ever expect me to believe you? What is the point of all of this?"

"I was scared," Rose peeped, her lower lip trembling, "I was afraid that…well…that this would happen. I told you things were done with Adam because I honestly thought they were. I wasn't sure how I'd explain myself after he did this, thinking you'd be mad and that you wouldn't believe me."

"Of course I'd be mad," he took a few strides closer, but still left a considerable distance between them. "Not as much as I am now, but I wouldn't have been upset with you and I wouldn't have spent this whole afternoon rethinking the entirety of our relationship, or whatever the hell this is."

Rose felt her heart skip, "what are you saying?"

"I…" James's shoulders dropped and he exhaled, "I don't think I want to do this anymore, not if it means going on like we have been. I know I said I'd play along until you were ready, but I'm beginning to think you never will be. I'm tired of lying, keeping secrets, and not being able to take you anywhere I'd like to just because we don't know who we may run into."

Rose's eyes welled with tears, "I'm tired of it too," her voice quivered. "I hardly even remember why I've been keeping this up. I think I just got comfortable doing things the way we have been, trying to avoid facing everyone with the truth." She stepped closer and took his hand, "I was afraid of what everyone would think, what my mum would say, or how Mickey would react." She closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head to his chest, "the only thing that scares me now is losing you."

James sighed contently and wrapped his arms around her in surrender, "you're still gonna have to face them sooner or later."

"I know," Rose nodded against his chest, "and I already told Mickey."

James leaned back and looked down at her, looking dubious, "when?"

"This afternoon," Rose cracked a small smile, "when I came to the hospital hoping to find you and explain what happened. It wasn't just Mickey either, it was Martha too."

James' eyebrows crept higher, "and how did that go?"

Rose chuckled, "not so well at first. Mickey refused to believe it, then he got angry, very angry. Luckily Martha was there to help me get through to him." She felt James relax a bit and she released his waist to wrap her arms around his neck, "he's not exactly happy about it, but he said he can learn to accept it." Rose reeled back slightly, "I mean…if that's all right. I would like us to be a proper couple, not just secretly, no more lying."

James lowered his head and brought his lips to hers gently, then kissed along her tear stained cheeks, and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. He brought his hand up, brushed a lock of hair away, and caressed her cheek, "so, everyone's about to find out?"

Rose leaned into his touch, "yeah, they may not like it, but I'm not afraid anymore. Not with you by my side."

James broke into a full grin then plunged his fingers into her hair and crashed his lips into hers. Rose sighed happily and tightened her arms around him. Her body molded against his and she felt his hand slip from her waist and trail down toward her ass. He gripped her tightly and he thrusted into her while pulling her against him, causing her to gasp and his tongue dove into her mouth.

Rose was surprised by his assertiveness, but welcomed it all the same. As she maintained the kiss, she reached between them and grasped him through his jeans, stroking and cupping him as he grinded into her hand. Then his other hand untangled from her hair and he reached lower, grasping the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. Prompting Rose to wrap her legs around his waist and he walked a few paces forward, pressing her against the wall.

While one hand held her up, the opposite hand slipped below her shirt and grasped her breast, then he grinded against her once more. Rose moaned loudly and her head fell back, then she felt James pause. She opened her eyes to look at him and saw him staring angrily at her neck and the offensive mark Adam left.

"I tried to stop him," Rose said, knowing she still owed James an explanation. She lowered her feet to the floor, "he showed up at my door, crying about something and started hugging me. I tried to stop him when he went to kiss me and this happened before I could push him away."

James' eyes were like ice as he stared back at her, "he has no right touching you like that." His fingers tightened on her hips, "he's lucky I wasn't there or…"

Rose pressed her finger to his lips, "if it helps any, I gave him a slap that would make my mum proud."

James didn't find her comment all that funny, not when she just confessed what happened. He reached up and traced his thumb over the mark that would be an eyesore for days.

Rose cupped his cheek, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him sooner, I didn't even want him there."

"You should have told him that instead of letting him come near you," James grumbled, "what if something happened?"

"It didn't," she assured him, "nothing happened, everything's fine."

James furrowed his brow, "except you still have that mark that he left."

"It'll fade, until then I can cover it up," she told him.

James grinded his teeth, "it'll still be there, I'll know."

Rose placed her hand over his heart, "it's just a mark that will go away. I'm still yours, remember?"

She traced the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver, then he grasped her arm and pulled it to the wall above her. He then took her other arm, doing the same and had her trapped, holding both her wrists together easily with one hand.

"I told you I didn't want him touching you ever again," James said dangerously, "but you didn't listen. You let him get too close, now look what he did."

Rose trembled, not out of fear, but something about his voice gave her chills.

James pressed his chest into hers, "I think I need to make my point clear this time." He kissed her hard and squeezed her ass as his opposite hand still had her trapped.

He stepped back and let go of her wrists. His eyes bore into hers with intense determination, "go to the bedroom and wait on my bed, I want everything off when I get there. You have two minutes."

Rose didn't ask questions, she just headed to the room and did as he asked, not knowing what he was planning to do. She wasn't afraid of him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but that didn't stop her from wondering. She hurriedly tugged off her clothing and put it aside and climbed to the middle of his bed to wait.

She heard very little from the other room and she wasn't sure if she should tell him she was ready or not, she couldn't help but feel a little eager. Then he walked into the room, oozing with confidence and power. He had removed his boots and socks, as well as his jumper, only his jeans remained.

He didn't say anything at first, he just stared right at her as if sizing her up and walked over to a drawer, pulling it open and looked inside, "do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

He pulled a blue neck tie from the drawer then knelt on the edge of the bed, "lie back," he commanded.

Rose settled back on the pillows and James crawled forward, straddling her hips. He hovered over her and Rose could feel his clothed legs pushing into her hips with a gentle pressure. He took her hands and brought them together, then wrapped the tie around her wrists until they were secure.

He brought her hands above her head and secured them to the headboard. "Give it a try," he told her and watched her try and pull her arms free, but she couldn't. "Does it hurt at all," he asked and she shook her head.

He lowered himself and gave her a chaste kiss, "if you want me to stop, just say so."

"No," she told him, "don't stop."

He captured her lips again and his hand came to her breast where he took her nipple and tugged. Rose cried into his mouth and he released the pressure until she relaxed, then he tugged again.

He pulled his lips away from hers and he stared back into her anxious eyes then dropped his gaze to her neck and his eyes went cold. A deep growl thundered from his throat and he brought his mouth to her sternum, traveling lower. His tongue traced the curve of her breast and he noticed her watching him eagerly, waiting for him to take her in his mouth.

Instead of doing what he knew she was hoping for, James continued lower and Rose fell back onto the bed, groaning in annoyance. He reached her stomach and teased around her navel, then moved to her hip, dragging his teeth along the bone. He bit down and sucked gently, leaving his own mark for him to admire later.

He sat up and inspected the large, red spot he left on her skin while exploring it with his finger.

"Is that all," Rose taunted, getting his attention.

James grinned wickedly and grasped her nipple again, "I'm just barely getting started." He tugged and Rose arched her back, crying out with pleasure. He released her and danced his fingers, with a featherlight touch, down her torso and to her thigh, stopping at her knee.

Lifting himself up, he eased her legs apart and settled between them. Lowering himself over her, he took her breast in his mouth and teased the tip with his tongue, easing some of her tension.

Rose moaned happily and wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling his hips closer and he quickly pulled away. He knelt back and eased her leg back onto the bed, "none of that now," he warned her sternly, "unless you want me to tie your legs down as well."

"No," Rose squeaked, "I'll behave." She wiggled her wrists and felt the silk slide against her skin. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable, but it wasn't letting her free either. This was a first for her, although she'd had fantasies of being tied down in the past, she never thought it would actually happen. She also didn't realize how frustrating it would be, but she didn't want it to end either.

"Good girl," he told her while tracing the inside of her thigh with the tips of his fingers, reaching her center.

Rose's breath hitched and he paused, just beyond where she so desperately wanted him. She waited for him, not daring to lift her hips to meet his hand knowing he would most likely pull away if she did, but it was agonizing. He grinned at her, knowing what this was doing to her, then plunged his finger inside of her, quickly adding a second.

It was worth every excruciating second of waiting she thought as he pumped his fingers in and out. He pressed her clit with his thumb and her hips came up off the mattress while she muttered his name. His hand began to move faster and her breathing grew rapid as she rolled her hips against his hand, then he stopped.

He slpped his hand free and dipped his fingers in his mouth, dragging them out slowly between his lips and smirking, "you didn't think I'd let you off that easy, did you?"

"Is this your idea of punishment," she retorted.

He laughed, "sort of, yeah."

"I think you're doing it wrong," she teased, knowing she was treading on dangerous territory.

His eyes darkened, "Rose Tyler," he growled, "you have no idea what you're in for." He lowered himself between her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh, moving higher with each press of his lips on her skin. He reached the junction between her legs and swiped his tongue across her center which caused her hips to buck. He placed his hand on her pelvis to hold her steady and plunged his tongue deep inside her.

Rose's eyes snapped shut and she bit her lip as James expertly massaged and caressed her with his mouth. Her strangled moans grew louder when he drew his attention to her clit, flicking his tongue against the sensitive nerve.

Her heavy eyelids drew open and she watched him, his face buried against her and his hand working its way up to her breast. Without losing the rhythm of his mouth, he grasped her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it gently. "Fuck," Rose panted as she felt warmth building within her, growing closer to orgasm.

James dropped his hand and pulled away, just before she reached completion.

"What the hell," Rose protested, tugging her arms uselessly.

James grinned and sat up on his knees, dragging his thumb across his lower lip and dipping it in his mouth. He crawled over and settled himself on top of her, pressing his clothed erection against her throbbing sex, giving her little relief.

James lowered his head beside hers, speaking low and deep, "still think I'm doing it wrong?"

Rose shuddered as his voice vibrated against her ear and she was wishing she could break free and take him herself. She twisted her wrists and tried to find a weak spot, but it was useless. She looked up at him hovering above her, his mischievous eyes glowing with pride, and she ceased her efforts, "how long are you going to keep this up?"

He rocked his hips against her, making her groan for relief, then drew away, "I can go all night."

Rose's lips parted, but she was left speechless, wondering how long he actually planned on doing this to her.

The corner of James' lips quirked when he saw her dumbfounded reaction. He inspected her wrists, checking the strength and for any signs of discomfort then he looked down at her, brushing her hair back gently and cradling her head, "still doing alright?" As much as he was enjoying himself, he wanted to be sure Rose was comfortable.

"Yeah," Rose shifted her wrists, "I mean it doesn't hurt, but if you want to untie me now…" she suggested teasingly.

"Not a chance," James countered, "you're mine and I'm not going to stop until you learn to stop letting idiot pretty boys like Adam touch you." His eyes flicked to the mark on her neck then he kissed her deeply and grumbled, "mine," against her lips once more with emphasis.

He journeyed south, his mouth covering large expansions of skin as he traveled lower and lower. Without hesitation, his tongue plummeted between her legs and he lapped her up as her juices coated his tongue.

He circled her clit a few times, then added his fingers to the mix, pumping them deep inside her as his tongue kept a glorious rhythm.

She was so worked up from his previous teasing that it didn't take long for her to get close. She almost got there too, but James stopped just seconds too soon and climbed off the bed, getting to his feet.

He watched Rose struggle with amusement as he tugged off his jeans and slid them off along with his pants then crawled back on the bed and tugged her legs apart. Kneeling between her knees, he grasped himself and began pumping his shaft as his gaze traveled down her body. His opposite hand stroked the inside of her thigh and Rose arched her hips, begging for him to finally relieve her.

"Have you had enough," James asked, still stroking himself before her.

"God yes," Rose whimpered.

"I could make you wait longer," he taunted, "or maybe 'll just finish myself right here instead."

"No," Rose whined, "please James."

James released himself and towered above her, "I want Adam gone for good," he demanded.

"He is gone," Rose told him.

James eyes hardened, "I want it made clear to him this time," he spoke firmly. "no more gentle nudges. I'll do it myself if you want me to."

"No," Rose told him, "I have something else in mind, he won't be able to ignore it this time."

James was about to speak but hesitated, Rose could see that he was doubtful and she couldn't blame him, not after all that's happened.

"I mean it, I want him gone too," she promised, "you're right, I can't be nice and I'm not going to let him weasel out of it anymore." Once again, Rose tried freeing her arms and groaned, "and if you untie me now I'll let you be there to see for yourself. Then if he still doesn't understand, you can step in and handle it."

Without hesitation, James reached above her head and grasped the knot, setting Rose's arms free. Then, with strength neither she or James knew she had, she knocked him to his back and pounced on him.

"That was so not fair," she whined as she straddled him.

James grasped her hips, "I just wanted you to suffer a little, let you know I'm serious." The proud smirk he had been sporting dissolved the moment she glided along his shaft and he emitted a long groan.

"I'm serious too," Rose moaned as she eased herself down on his cock and their combined moans filled the room.

Once he was seated deep inside her, Rose gently rolled her hips, eliciting another loud moan from the both of them. "Actually, I like the idea of you being there tomorrow," she rose up slowly and slid back down on his cock, "then he can see that his plan didn't work."

James grunted in agreement and guided her hips in a slow, agonizing rhythm. He looked up at her, she almost glowed in the dimly lit room and he couldn't think of a more beautiful sight.

Rose slowed to a stop, rested her hand over his heart, and smiled softly, "it's gonna take a greater force than a stupid prat like Adam to come between us."

James stroked his hands up her waist, then back down again, "is that right?" He gently bucked his hips and Rose bit her lip and moaned.

Lazily nodding to his answer, Rose continued her slow motions, "people can keep trying to split us up but they never will." She increased her speed again and James aided her by guiding her hips.

"Yeah?" James smiled at her comment, "why's that?"

Rose cried out when he thrusted his hips up into her and her head fell back, she was so close now. "Because I love you," she moaned out.

She wasn't even thinking about it, the words just came out naturally, but she didn't expect them to. She wondered if he heard her right, it was possible he didn't notice. His hands gripped her hips tightly, holding her still, then his mouth opened and closed several times. He heard her and he was completely flabbergasted.

Each passing second felt like an eternity for Rose and she began to worry that she had been looking at things between them in a much more different light than he was.

James sat up and he placed a hand on Rose's back to hold her in place while his other hand slid into her hair. He kissed her passionately, it was soft, tender, and full of unspoken emotion.

James broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers and he smiled. His eyes were dancing as he stared back into hers with wonder, "say it again."

Rose draped her arms over his shoulders and caressed the back of his head then quietly murmured, "I love you."

"Rose Tyler," he breathed her name in astonishment, "I've been in love with you far longer than you could ever imagine," and he kissed her again. He rolled them over and laid her on her back then pressed his lips to her forehead, cheek, and then back to her lips while he slowly began rocking into her.

His hand skimmed down her body and caressed her thigh, then he tugged her leg up around his waist and began thrusting faster. After that it was all lips, gentle caresses, and whispered promises until Rose finally cried out while her nails bit into his skin as she finally found release. James followed soon after and they both fell into a tangled heap on the bed.

* * *

A short while passed and the day's events took its toll on Rose and she fell into a blissful slumber, curled against him. James was exhausted as well, but he spent those last few quiet moments watching her as she slept. He wasn't sure why she chose him to fall in love with, but she did, and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone change that now.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Sorry the update took so long. My computer broke and I lost my progress. Then Christmas season started and I'm a mail carrier so it was 12 hours a day plus I worked some of my days off. If that isn't bad enough, the Thomas fire swept through the city I work in, destroying 400 homes, making the air unbreathable, and just chaos at work. Im back now and boy have I missed this story. A few surprises in here, including an appearance from Twelve. Im going to miss him and that Christmas episode gave me all the feels. I needed a name for him and went with Dr. Tucker, but his character does not resemble Malcolm Tucker, it's just a name. Enjoy, I hope it was worth the wait._**

When James woke, he reached over and realized Rose wasn't there beside him. He didn't remember her leaving and as memories from the previous night came flooding back to him, he wondered where she went. Then he heard movement from the other room and was relieved to know that she hadn't left yet.

He slipped his pants on, then got up, and wandered out of the room to see what Rose was up to. He followed the noise to the kitchen, where he found her waiting for him, half dressed in only his t-shirt, with a bright smile, and holding a hot cup of tea made just for him.

He took the mug and kissed her on the temple. "I'm not used to seeing you up before me," he grinned then took a sip of the tea, appreciating the fact that she knew exactly how he liked it.

Rose leaned back against the counter, "well, maybe I'm just eager to get the day started," then her tongue poked out the corner of her mouth as she smiled back.

James set his mug down and stepped in front of her, trapping her between his arms as he braced his hands on the counter. He kissed along her jaw, "if you keep teasing me like that, I might never let you leave this flat."

"All I did was smile," Rose giggled.

James gripped her hips and tugged her closer, "exactly," he growled against her skin and was now snaking his hands beneath her clothing.

Rose gripped his shoulders and gently pushed him away, "as much as I'd like to continue, I really do have a busy day ahead of me. Starting with calling Amy back, she's been trying to reach me all night and I never really had a chance to explain anything to her about the other night. My mum has been trying to get ahold of me also."

The thought of Rose's mother was like a bucket of ice water washing over James and he backed away, "yeah, I guess I should stop by my office and finish a few things I didn't get to yesterday."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, "I'm gonna get dressed a head back to my flat," she raised up and pecked his lips, "I'll call you later when it comes time to deal with that other problem."

Reluctantly, he let her pull away and watched her retreat to his bedroom. He wondered what her plan was for dealing with Adam, but decided to wait and see where the day takes them.

It was lunchtime when James walked into the hospital cafeteria where Rose said she would meet him, knowing Adam would be there for lunch. As expected, he was. Only he seemed more captivated by his phone than his food. He resisted the urge to deal with him his own way, and instead walked over to a vacant table just two behind Adam who was still oblivious to anything around him.

He checked his watch, knowing Rose would be there shortly, then looked up at the back of Adam's head. Just the sight of him made his blood boil and the more he thought back on the previous day, the more enraged he became.

As James glared at Adam, his view was suddenly obstructed by a figure sitting down at the table across from him. James scowled at the uninvited diner then reeled back in surprise. More than surprised actually, as it was Dr. Tucker, the hospital administrator.

James and Dr. Tucker were far less than friends, but that didn't make them enemies either. Both men were brilliant and powerful leaders, but they were also stubborn and often butted heads when they came across one another.

James was the only staff member not intimidated by the older doctor and his seemingly ruthless attitude because he could see it was all an act. As uncaring as he seemed, he really did have everyone's best interest at heart.

In return, Dr. Tucker had the highest respect for James, although he would never let him know that. He also found their heated arguments rather fun, nobody else challenged him the way James did.

Now they were sitting at the same table, which is something they never do, and is James was now staring at him bewildered.

"I hear you caused quite a scene yesterday," Dr. Tucker began, "it seems to be all that this lot can talk about," he made a circular motion in the air with his fork before stabbing it down into his potatoes and taking a bite.

James tensed, wondering what wild stories were being passed along the staff, but refused to show Dr. Tucker any sign of distress. Looking confident, he stated, "whatever you heard, I assure you it won't happen again."

"Oh, it won't you say," Dr. Tucker jested, "because from what I hear, your episode yesterday involved a certain nurse who is now sitting behind me and for several minutes I watched you stare at him intensely, as if plotting something." He set his fork down and crossed his arms while leaning back in his chair, "so, tell me again how you won't be causing a scene as you sit here spying on Nurse Mitchell, in the hospital cafeteria, on your day off. Don't tell me it's for the marvelous food, because it's rubbish and you haven't got any."

James met his eye briefly then glanced away toward the door, "I'm just waiting for someone."

The right corner of Dr. Tucker's lip quirked, "someone, as in a girl? Perhaps a certain girl who might be at the center of all this chaos?"

James sighed and checked his watch again, not wanting to deal with Dr. Tucker's games right now.

"Ok, fine," Dr. Tucker groaned, realizing James was not going to play along. He leaned forward and propped his elbows on the table, "I run this hospital so I'm very observant and I tend to take notice of frequent visitors, especially lovely blonde ones, like Miss Tyler."

James' eyes widened slightly to Dr. Tucker's amusement.

"Like I said, very observant," the Dr. smiled delightedly. "Then I hear young Adam blabbing to everyone that he and Miss Tyler were dating, which I found intriguing since a majority of Miss Tyler's visits were to see you, while she avoided Adam completely. Should I also mention that daft grin of yours whenever she was around, or the stupid way you two look at each other from across the room when you're pretending none of this is going on? Everyone else might be falling for it, but I'm clever," he tapped his temple, "you don't need to tell me what's happening here because I already know." His cunning grin grew wider and he had a twinkle in his eye as he waited eagerly for James to ask him to elaborate.

James took the bait, mostly out of his own curiosity, "go on then…"

Dr. Tucker looked like a kid on Christmas morning and scooted closer, "I believe you and Miss Tyler have been seeing each other secretly, using Adam to cover your tracks and somehow things went all pear shaped and Adam was the cause of it, resulting in yesterday's chaos."

"If I tell you that you're right, will you go away," James asked irritably.

"Not until I find out what brought you here today, or what your cousin has to do with it," Dr. Tucker responded while signaling for James to turn around.

James looked behind him and saw Amy storming through the room, her sights set on Adam who was still transfixed by his phone. She reached the table, slamming her palms against the surface as she leaned toward him, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

She didn't yell, but she spoke loud enough to startle Adam and gain the attention of those nearby.

James was flabbergasted, wondering if this is what Rose had planned. He went to stand when Dr. Tucker signaled for him to remain seated. "I don't need you causing another scene," Dr. Tucker warned.

"What is it," Adam asked naively, trying to remain calm but failing miserably.

"You attacking my best friend is what," Amy snapped back, gaining the attention of several others now. "You honestly think you could win her affection by forcing yourself on her?"

James and Dr. Tucker shared a sidelong glance as the doctor received the answer to his question.

"I didn't…" Adam stammered nervously, his cheeks flaming red as he looked around at all the people staring. Then he caught sight of Rose and sprung to his feet, thinking she there to rescue him.

"What are you doing here," she immediately asked Amy, ignoring Adam for the moment.

"Making sure he knows to never come near you again," Amy said, looking at Adam with disgust.

"I told you earlier that I could handle this," Rose replied, appreciating her friend's concern.

Amy took Rose's hand, "I know, but I want you to know that I'm here for you."

While Rose and Amy spoke, Adam inched away, hoping to escape through some nearby doors while they were distracted. His exit was blocked, however, as he noticed Jackie Tyler headed his way, catching everyone by surprise.

The first thing James noticed about Jackie, was her scowl as she fast approached Adam, it was a look he was all too familiar with growing up and he was glad it wasn't directed toward him for a change.

A loud crack rang through the room as Jackie's palm slapped across Adam's cheek and now the entire room fell silent as they watched Adam cradle his face in pain.

"You're lucky it was just a slap after what you did," Jackie hollered.

"Mum," Rose exclaimed, "I already told Amy I could handle this on my own."

"Like you did the other night," Jackie retorted. "No, he's going to think twice before ever trying something like that again."

At that, both Amy and Jackie began verbally attacking Adam as Rose shouted at each of them to let her do things her way.

"Enough!" Dr. Tucker shouted over the three, quieting them all, and stood between Adam and the furious women.

"Thank you, Dr. Tucker," Adam uttered relieved.

"Oh, shut up," the Dr. rebuked and turned to Adam, "this is your fault after all." He turned back and addressed the group, "ok, everyone outside," and he pointed toward the exit.

"And who the hell are you," Jackie asked defensively.

"Ah, right," Dr. Tucker grinned mischievously and reached out his hand, shaking Jackie's, "Dr. Disco, pleased to meet you." The he pointed to the doors, "now, outside," he commanded and watched Jackie huff as she headed toward the exit.

The group walked outside to a courtyard. It wasn't private, but at least they had a much smaller audience. Dr. Tucker began to pace, "normally I try to stay out of the affairs of others, domestics and all…" he waved his hand dismissively at the thought, "but when you begin to quarrel in my hospital, you make it my problem. So, I'm going to make this easy for all of you," he announced enthusiastically and pointed to Rose, "you're going to talk," then spun around and pointed to Adam, "and you're gonna listen." He clapped his hands together and backed away, encouraging Rose to continue.

Rose stepped forward awkwardly, this afternoon was not going as planned, but at least she had Adam's attention and witnesses. Without another thought she plainly said, "Adam, we aren't a couple, we never were so, please stop pretending that we are…"

"There," Dr. Tucker announced cheerfully and cutting her off before she could say anymore, "simple." His smile then fell when Adam took a step forward, obviously not willing to back off so easily.

"How can you say that, you never gave me a fair chance," Adam protested, "not as long as you keep sneaking around with Dr. Noble."

Amy and Jackie looked equally confused, then Amy busted out into a full bellied laugh, "yeah, ok…"

"Honestly," Jackie added, sharing in her amusement, "as if we would fall for that nonsense."

"It's true," Adam retorted, "why else would he be here right now," and pointed toward James who was in the background, trying to go unnoticed. The three women turned to look at him and he realized he'd been caught.

"Of course he's here, he's always here," Amy countered, refusing to believe it, "every time I call him, day or night, he tells me he's very busy working. I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps here too."

Dr. Tucker chuckled, "he's been busy all right, but I can assure you, he hasn't been here any longer than he needs to be."

Jackie watched James approach then looked at Rose who was gnawing on her thumbnail.

"I was going to tell you," she muttered nervously, wishing she could now do this without the small audience. "Both of you," she said, turning to Amy. Rose reached out and took James' hand, pulling him closer and feeling more confident now that he was by her side.

"Oh come off it," Jackie blurted out, sounding more annoyed than anything. "I know you're determined to get rid of himself over there, but you don't have to play along with his delusions to do it."

"It is a bit far-fetched," Amy jested and stared at the two as if they were an anomaly.

Dr. Tucker turned and walked away, dragging his palms down his face while groaning loudly for all to hear, "and I thought my ex wife was thick..." Then he spun around and dashed back over, pointing at the couple, "look at them," he all but shouted in aggravation, "she's wearing his jumper as we speak!" He lowered his voice and elaborated, "of course, she tied it off and rolled up the sleeves to make it fit, but even I'm observant enough to notice it's one of his."

"I've been looking for that jumper," James jokingly complained while taking in the sight of Rose's wardrobe.

"What can I say," Rose teased and looked down at herself, "it looks better on me." She smiled up at him playfully and met his blue eyes shining back at her adoringly.

"Ok, wait," Amy shouted in disbelief while waving her arms in the air. "You're saying that you two have been secretly seeing each other behind our backs, lying to us, and this has been going on for…" she paused because she had no idea.

"A couple of months," Rose completed the rest, now feeling more guilty than ever.

"Months," Jackie shrieked, "how could you be keeping this from us for that long?"

"Well, I'm sure they've left a few hints," Dr. Tucker interjected merrily, suddenly joyous to see he was the only one clever enough to figure it out. "They really haven't been all that careful, but you two find the idea so improbable that you let yourself overlook the truth, even when the evidence was right there in front of you."

"What evidence," Jackie argued, "I've barely seen her this whole time, always coming up with excuses."

"Aha," Dr. Tucker pointed out regarding her comment, "unexplained periods of absence." Then he trotted over to Amy, "how about you, notice anything unusual about your cousin lately?"

"Well yeah," Amy answered while watching them, "but I thought it was his nurse this whole time."

"See, you noticed, but you let yourself get distracted," Dr. Tucker told her, "and what about Rose, notice anything different about your best friend lately?"

"Only that she's been a little more sensitive than normal when I mention James, disgusted one minute and defending him the next." She glanced away as she thought back and muttered as memories flooded back to her, "like the time we were at his flat and how anxious she got as I looked around and…" she trailed off as her jaw dropped. Her eyes snapped over to Rose and she gasped, "oh my god, those were your things I was finding! You're the secret girlfriend!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner," Dr. Tucker announced triumphantly as if he were hosting a game show.

"Shut it," Jackie snapped at the jubilant Dr. and stood before Rose with her hands on her hips, demanding answers, "what is she talking about?"

Stepping beside Jackie, Amy answered for her, only now her tone was more cross than before, "she went with me to his flat and she was acting very strange, getting more upset the further I went in. I didn't even think twice about his cat and how he excited he was to see you," her eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Then again, I was too distracted by the idea that James had someone staying with him after seeing the extra toothbrush and…" her eyes widened in shock, "and all those condoms," her hand slapped over her mouth as she eyed them both, completely astonished.

"Oh my god Rose," Jackie muttered in horror and buried her face in her hands.

James grumbled under his breath and glared at Dr. Tucker, who was finding the situation far too entertaining. "ok, can we all just pause for a moment," he pleaded.

"I agree," Rose said, "this isn't how I wanted this to happen."

"After two months, seems like you weren't planning on telling us at all," Amy grumbled.

"We were going to tell you," Rose told them.

Jackie crossed her arms and stared coldly at James, "I bet this was your idea. Taking advantage of my Rose then forcing her to stay quiet because you knew we would talk some sense into her. What for, is this all part of some cruel plan?"

James looked at Rose then back to Jackie, dumbfounded, "No, this whole relationship came as a surprise to me too. I didn't expect any of this to happen."

"Well, I've got another surprise for you," Jackie yelled before her palm slapped across his cheek.

"Mum," Rose cried then looked up at James who rubbed his cheek, wincing. "You didn't have to do that, I'm the one who wanted to keep this a secret."

"I'm not sure what to believe," Jackie shouted at her, "it's just one lie after another! I don't even know who you are anymore, you look like my daughter, but you act like some whole other person." Jackie stared at Rose, her expression turning sorrowful as tears filled her eyes and she ran off.

"Mum," Rose cried out to her, but Jackie was already gone.

"How did you expect her to react," Amy remarked, "how were you expecting any of us to react? Especially after this long, probably no better than if you would have just said something in the first place."

"Amy, I didn't…" Rose's voice quivered, but Amy cut her off with a hand to the face before she could explain further.

"Don't," Amy snapped, and addressed them both, "I thought there were no secrets between us." Then she looked at Rose tearfully, "not only did you lie, you just stood there that day in his flat, watching me get upset and said nothing. Your mum was right, you've changed." She looked over at James, "both of you," then she stormed off in the same direction as Jackie.

Rose began to follow, but James grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "let her go. You know how difficult she can be to talk to when she's upset, it's best if we let her cool off first."

"Yeah," Rose agreed then looked up at James as tears ran down her cheeks.

James reached up and wiped a tear away with his thumb, "I know it doesn't feel like it now, but it can only get better from here."

Rose sighed, "I should have just told them in the beginning."

"Maybe, but you can't change the past," James told her, "all we can do is work on fixing all of this, together."

Rose smiled through her tears, "I love you."

"I love you too," James said unashamed and dipped his head, kissing her.

"Ugh," Dr. Tucker groaned loudly with disgust, breaking them apart, "I think you're done here, now take that somewhere else."

James sneered at the doctor then felt Rose tug on his arm as she said, "let's go home."

As they left, James smiled at the fact that she called his flat home, but chose not to mention it.

Dr. Tucker watched the pair disappear and smiled, feeling a strange sense of accomplishment. He turned away and noticed Adam still standing behind him, who looked crushed after seeing that final blow and knowing he lost. "You're still here? You really don't understand when you aren't wanted, do you? Which reminds me," he pushed Adam forward to encourage him to start walking, "we need to have a talk about your future at this hospital or lack thereof."


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: PLEASE READ  
There are two conversations happening simultaneously here so I put a series of XXXXX's between them so you know when the scene changes. This way you can see reactions of different characters without having to read the same thing twice. **_

**_There is an epilogue after this, a short one, but technically this is the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one and am going to miss it, but it has to end sometime. This may also be the last story I post to this site since it seems like my work doesn't get as much attention here as it does in other places and posting here is kind of a headache. We'll see, maybe I'll change my mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Rose sniffed and silently stared out the car window as James drove them home. "They're never going to speak to me again," she said finally.

"Sure they will," he declared confidently, "once they get over the initial shock, they'll come around."

"I suppose," Rose sighed and turned toward him, "I was hoping to do things a little nicer, you know? Like over dinner while we explain our story first, then we tell them. Not like today, having it thrown in their faces by some mad man."

James laughed at her description.

Not seeing the humor in her words, Rose asked, "who was he anyway?"

"Dr. Tucker, our hospital administrator."

"He's so eccentric," Rose recalled looking puzzled, "how did he know about everything that was going on, did you tell him about us?"

"The only conversations we've had were loud ones," James admitted, "and usually about patient care or equipment. I never told him anything about my personal life, or anyone else for that matter. I guess he's paying more attention than I give him credit for."

"Is he always like that?"

"Nah," James shook his head then smirked at her, "sometimes he can be rude."

Rose laughed which eased a bit of their tension.

"Why don't we order some food," James suggested, "then just stay in for the night and try to unwind a little."

"I'd like that," Rose smiled, although her eyes still revealed a bit of sadness.

* * *

Rory was napping on the sofa when Amy stormed into his flat, slamming the door behind her. Rory leapt up shouting, until he realized it was Amy.

Amy stared at him fiercely, stomped into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water. She took a drink, easing her parched throat, then stomped back into the living room and looked back at Rory who was watching her oddly.

"Well…" she snapped irritably.

Rory didn't know what was going on or what he was supposed to say, he started thinking back on his day, wondering what he had done to make her mad. Baffled, he simply muttered, "uhh.."

"Aren't you going to ask what's wrong," she barked, it wasn't a question, but a demand.

"Oh," Rory perked slightly, "what is it?"

"Rose and James, that's what," she shouted, then took another drink and began pacing furiously.

"Rose and James," Rory's brows drew together in confusion, wondering what she was talking about, "what did they do?"

"Each other," Amy snapped back.

Rory was still in the dark on this one, "huh?"

Amy stopped pacing and groaned irritably, "for two months, as we were trying to plan our wedding around James and Rose's constant fighting, they've been sleeping together. She's even been staying at his flat! Remember how I've been trying to figure out who that was, well it's Rose!"

Rory appeared passive, "oh…"

"Oh," Amy asked, "that's all you have to say. They've been sneaking around, lying to us about it, and all you have to say is, oh?"

Rory didn't say anything else and just stared dumbly, with his jaw hanging open as if about to speak, but he didn't know what to say.

"How are you not upset," Amy cried out in annoyance, "when I heard, I was furious, and then, well…poor Jackie…"

Rory swallowed nervously, "I know, but...I mean…she had been visiting him a lot."

"What," Amy stared back, "you never told me about that."

"I thought they were doing it for us…for our wedding," Rory admitted, "but they did seem to be getting along really well and then…" he stopped when he saw Amy growing more upset.

"Then what," Amy urged him to continue.

"Adam mentioned something one time about Rose cheating on him with James," he watched Amy's eyes growing wider and he quickly explained, "but, he has been caught lying quite a lot lately and he sensed Rose was going to break up with him. I just assumed he was trying to cause problems again. He tends to do that when he wants to take the focus off himself, so he doesn't get in trouble."

"Why haven't you mentioned this before," Amy asked.

"I didn't want to stress you out over nothing," Rory admitted apologetically, "I thought it was another one of Adam's crazy stories." He took the bottle of water from Amy's hand and put it aside. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry, but I honestly didn't believe it, and I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

Amy sighed and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "why didn't they say something sooner, what made them wait this long?"

Rory stroked her back soothingly, "I don't know, did you ask them?"

"No," Amy said, "not with all the yelling going on, then Jackie ran off and I just couldn't look at them anymore."

"You know you're going to have to face them eventually and ask them why they did what they did," Rory pointed out.

Amy sighed a long sigh, "I know."

"And really," Rory proclaimed, grasping Amy's shoulders, and attempting to hype her up, "if you think about it. Your cousin and your best friend…two people you love…together. Shouldn't you be happy? Happy there is no more fighting and…" he stopped talking when Amy didn't look so pleased, "or not… "

* * *

It was just after eight in the morning when James woke up. Rose didn't sleep much so in turn, he didn't sleep much. The majority of their evening was quiet as they relaxed together on the sofa, but once they went to bed, Rose became restless and she didn't settle down until the early hours of the morning when exhaustion claimed her.

Despite his lack of sleep, James's internal clock worked perfectly, and now he was wide awake. Eventually, he got up, got dressed, and ate breakfast, leaving Rose alone to sleep since it was a holiday. He assumed she would probably be asleep for a while and, unlike him, she could sleep for hours.

He thought about the previous day, wondering how they were going to approach everyone and wondered who to talk to first. Amy would probably be easier, although she feels betrayed by each of them, she at least didn't hate him.

Jackie, however, she still despised him, just as Rose had at one time. She accused him of having some sort of ulterior motive, unable to believe they could actually be happy.

He couldn't blame her, why should she suddenly trust him? It took several weeks for Rose to realize that he was a better man and, even when she began to realize it, she didn't fully trust herself.

Then he had an idea, possibly a terrible idea, but it was the best idea he had. He went into the bedroom, checked on Rose who was still sleeping deeply, then headed to the kitchen and wrote her a note before grabbing his keys and leaving.

Jackie may not believe Rose, especially if she really believes he's controlling her in some way. Which is why he decided to face her alone. Rose will probably be angry with him, but he wanted Jackie to see how serious he was and how much he cared about her daughter.

He reached the estate within minutes, and as he approached her flat, he began to second guess himself. He told himself this was a bad idea and wanted nothing more than to run, but he fought that urge and immediately knocked before he could change his mind. It was silent within the flat and he couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Then he heard approaching footsteps and a lump formed in his throat.

Jackie opened the door, still wearing her dressing gown, and took one look at him before attempting to slam the door.

James managed to stop the door with his boot before it closed. He didn't mean to do that, it was just instinct, but Jackie pulled the door open again and was now piercing him with her intense glare. He took a step backward and apologized quietly, "…sorry."

"Sorry for what," Jackie snapped, "kicking my door or shagging my daughter?"

"The door," he blurted out, "and I'm not…it's not…"

"Oh please," Jackie retorted, "you're trying to tell me you're not?"

"It's not what you think, I mean…not that…" James stopped his rambling, "can we just talk?"

Mickey came out of his flat when he heard Jackie yelling and noticed James standing there with her. He jogged over, "what's going on?" He stopped beside Jackie and stared accusingly at James.

Jackie crossed her arms, "remember how you mentioned this one trying to move in on Rose? Turns out he's been shagging her this whole time."

James sighed, "that's not what this is about."

Mickey gulped and looked at Jackie before sheepishly stepping away, "yeah…Rose told me a couple of days ago."

Jackie's jaw dropped when she heard this, "so everyone knew but me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rose made me promise not to tell," Mickey replied, "she said she was going to tell you."

She stared at Mickey in shock, "and you're ok with this?"

"No," Mickey answered truthfully, "well, I mean, I told Rose I could maybe learn to accept it."

"Accept it," Jackie asked, "how are you supposed to accept it?"

"Because I trust her," Mickey admitted, "and I think she actually cares about him." He gave James a slight glance then looked down at his feet and let out a long breath.

Jackie looked horrified and didn't know what to say next, or who to say it to.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, James pleaded, "can you please let me explain?"

* * *

Rose woke to the sound of knocking at the front door. She blinked her eyes open and saw that James was gone. The knocking continued so she got up, put on her dressing gown, and headed to the door. She looked around for James, who was nowhere to be found, then opened the door. To her surprise, it was Amy, and she was staring back at Rose just as surprised, if not more.

"Sorry," Amy snapped out of her daze, "I was just at your flat, but you weren't there…and then I figured…" Amy rubbed her eyes and grumbled, "god, this is so weird."

"I was going to call you," Rose said as she let Amy inside, "but we decided we should wait until today. Just to let everyone calm down."

"We decided…" Amy scoffed as she repeated Rose's words, looking bewildered. "You do realize how strange that sounds, right?"

Rose's shoulders rose up and dropped in a lazy manner, "not so much anymore."

"Well, let me tell you," Amy's voice began to rise, "from my perspective, it's really fucking weird! It wasn't even a year ago that you hated him so much, you didn't want him on the same planet as you, and suddenly I have to just accept the fact that you two are some sort of…COUPLE!" She paused and stared at Rose's clothing beneath her dressing gown and complained rudely, "don't you wear any of your own clothes anymore?"

Rose looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing and rolled her eyes before tightening her dressing gown.

"Sorry," Amy finally whispered, "this is going to take some getting used to."

"I know," Rose nodded, "and I swear, we were just about to tell you."

Amy could see the sincerity in her eyes and mumbled, "ok, fine." It wasn't fine, but yelling was getting them nowhere, so she forced herself to remain calm, "but why two months?"

"It's kind of a long story," Rose admitted.

Amy crossed over to the sofa and planted herself at one end, "I've got time," she told Rose assertively.

Rose shuffled over and sat beside Amy, then stared at her hands as she wondered where to start. The beginning, probably, she told herself, so that's what she did, "remember that day James came to talk to my class?" Her brows furrowed, "wait…it was before that…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie poured some tea for herself and Mickey, leaving James to make his own. As she sat down at the table she muttered, "I can't believe I'm even listening to this." She scowled at James as he sat across from her, then demanded he get started, "go on then."

James felt completely out of place, he's not one for sitting with family while having tea and talking about things of this nature, then he remembered why he was doing this and started talking. "First, Rose feels terrible about how yesterday turned out."

"Not as terrible as I do," Jackie replied.

James ignored her comment, "and I agree that she should have said something sooner, but she was confused."

"Of course she was confused," Jackie interrupted, "she knows this is wrong and doesn't know how she got stuck in this mess."

"Jackie," Mickey nudged her, "can you just let him talk, I kind of want to hear his side of the story too."

"Fine," Jackie grumbled and looked back at James with cold eyes.

James ignored her stare, took a deep breath, and resumed the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait," Amy stopped Rose after the bit about James having chips with her after speaking to her students, "so that day when I called, and you got upset with me for asking if you knew where he was, he was there with you the entire time?"

"I didn't know how to explain myself," Rose told her, "I wasn't supposed to get along with him. I promised myself I wouldn't, but I sort of did and before I knew it we were laughing and having a good time. Then, as we were leaving, he gave me his phone number, and later that night we were texting each other."

"So, you start texting and then you're having sex," Amy presumed.

"No," Rose corrected her, "that was only the beginning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you WERE pursuing her," Jackie roared accusingly, after James mentioned stopping by Rose's class to lend her his book.

"No," James quickly corrected her, but then he thought back on how nervous he was that day and made a confused face. "At least that's what I told myself. I guess I just wanted to keep talking with her now that we were getting along, just to keep things friendly between us."

"Hmm," Jackie hummed critically as she took a sip of her tea.

"That was it," he added, sensing her skepticism. "If she ignored me after that, I would have left her alone, but then she texted me again that night…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, that's how he ended up with a cat," Amy said as she stroked Stormy's head. The cat was warming up to her, but still sat on Rose's lap protectively.

"Yeah," Rose smiled down at him, "he was so tiny you could hold him in the palm of your hand."

"Is that when you two…" Amy asked intrigued.

"No," Rose groaned, "I keep telling you it didn't happen that quickly. At that time, I was still telling myself that I was being ridiculous. Only I found myself thinking about him constantly and the following day I was at the shop, looking for cat toys to bring by…for the new kitten."

"Why didn't you mention it to me then," Amy asked. "If you were thinking about him that much and talking to him, why didn't you just say so?"

Rose sighed and slumped back against the sofa, "I know it doesn't make sense, but I didn't know what to make of it myself. I felt like a hypocrite, especially after I was just with you the day before, pretending I couldn't stand him."

Amy sighed, disapprovingly, "fine, so bought the cat some toys, then what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rose can't cook," Mickey laughed, then shut up when Jackie glared at him, "sorry."

James smirked, "that's what she told me, so I encouraged her to help me while I made dinner."

"Is that your trick," Jackie asked, "entice her with a kitten and dinner, then you seduce her until she goes to bed with you?"

"No," James said back sternly, "I was not seducing her, I honestly enjoyed talking to her. Which is all we did for the rest of the evening. Before she went home."

He was losing patience with Jackie and her constant interruptions, but he did his best not to let it bother him to much. When it appeared that she settled down, he continued, "the next time I saw her was at the hospital, waiting to be seen…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that why you were so quiet at lunch that day," Amy asked, "I thought it was just because you were sore from the injury and worried about the stitches."

"A little bit of both, I suppose," Rose admitted. "That's when I really began panicking because I noticed this way he looked at me, and I liked it. Then all I wanted was to see him again. I guess that's why I agreed to go on that date with Adam."

"Oh," Amy muttered when she remembered roping Rose into that date, "I'm so sorry about that."

Rose shrugged, "it's fine, I should have just said no then, but I wanted a distraction from James. Thinking if this date went well I would get over him and forget about all this madness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She invited you out," Jackie stared at him inquisitively, "are you sure you didn't insist in some way that she meet up with you?"

James shook his head, "she called me that morning and mentioned where she was going, asking if I would be there. Then she mentioned how she hated being out alone and I realized she was asking me to come along, so I decided to stop by."

James began speaking faster when he noticed Jackie was about to interrupt, "when I got there, she told me she was shopping for a date, but instead of shopping she dragged me away to play paintball with her. Then her students showed up and…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You didn't…" Amy gasped, and her eyes grew three times wider, "YOU…kissed…HIM?"

Rose laughed, "I know, I just went for it. He seemed surprised too, but then he started kissing me back."

"Well, finally," Amy cried out as she tossed her hands in the air jubilantly. "Sorry, go on."

Rose chuckled, "so, halfway through the kiss I…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What," Jackie leapt from her chair, "you want me to believe she just suddenly started kissing you?"

"If you ask Rose for her side of the story, she would tell you the exact same thing," James responded. "I did nothing to prompt it and to be honest, she surprised me."

"And I assume you did nothing to stop her," Jackie snapped, disapprovingly.

"Well, no," James said honestly, "but, she was still in complete control, even when she began to…" his face paled and the room fell silent.

Jackie looked mortified, "no she didn't…"

James cleared his throat, "anyway, I didn't hear from her after that and then I saw her at the hospital, eating lunch with Adam. I figured she didn't want anything to do with me anymore, so I decided to leave her alone and let her be happy. I didn't see her for several days and I assumed that was it for us, then she showed up at my flat. I thought she wanted to talk about what happened between us, which we did, but then…" he paused and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

He took a deep breath, and pressed forward, avoiding eye contact with Jackie, "Then a few days after that, she showed up at the hospital…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy stopped her after Rose finished telling her about the third night spent with James, "are you saying that you kept going back to him, but you were still doubting yourself, and you wouldn't talk to me about it?"

Rose sighed, "I didn't tell anyone about it, even a friend at work who doesn't know anyone involved has no idea about this. It was then when I decided to stop seeing him, texting him, or talking to him. I thought avoiding him would stop me from falling for him again, but it turned out to be the hardest two weeks of my life. He would call, and I would have to fight the urge to answer it, then he texted and I would delete the message before I could read it."

Rose teared up at the memory and Amy rubbed her shoulder, "I wish I could have helped you through this, maybe I would have talked some sense into you."

"Yeah," Rose sniffed, "but James found me first and confronted me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See," Jackie countered, "you corner her and intimidate her until she agrees to start seeing you again?"

James' slammed his fist down, "I didn't intimidate her or force her to do anything!" He pulled his hand back and cursed himself for his outburst, then he took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "I just pointed out what was really going on, then let her know I would wait until she was ready. I had no idea she would take as long as she did, but I did keep my promise to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's when I tried getting rid of Adam. Then mum found out about him and I had to sit with them, pretending we'd been dating that whole time when really it was James I was with." Rose groaned, "he knew I was trying to end it and made it impossible. So, the next time I tried was at the hospital, where I saw James with Lynda and he saw me with Adam. I was so distracted by some rumor Adam made up about them that I forgot what I was there for."

"Yeah, Rory mentioned he would do that," Amy grumbled.

"We didn't see each other again until Rory's party the following day." Rose huffed, "that's where he showed up with Lynda and then saw me with Adam, making the whole situation worse."

"Which is why you two were shooting each other dirty looks all night," Amy asked.

"I didn't realize anyone noticed," Rose smirked. "I finally confronted him later that night when I saw him headed upstairs to use the bathroom. That's we realized it was a big misunderstanding. Of course, James was still upset that Adam was the cause of it all and really didn't like seeing him anywhere near me."

Amy remembered their long disappearance that night, she just never put two and two together, "wait, you two didn't…" She noticed the reddening of Rose's cheeks mixed with the guilt in her eyes and cried out in shock, "at the party? In my parent's house?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, your friends get to find out before her own mum," Jackie argued, after James told her the story about the night Rose met Jack.

"Only because we got caught," James explained, but Jackie didn't fully accept his excuse. "My friend Jack warned us that the longer we waited, the harder it would be, and he told me that if I didn't persuade her to do it soon that it would all blow up in our faces. Which is basically what happened the other day when I saw that hickey on Rose."

"And that's when I found out," Mickey added and began telling Jackie his part of the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That explains his behavior when he showed up at our lunch the other day," Amy realized, "as well as yours." Then she appeared to get a little upset, "and Mickey gets to find out before me?"

"I didn't plan it that way," Rose tried assuring her, "it's just how things went."

Although still annoyed by the fact that Mickey was in on it first, Amy then asked, "so how did you find him?"

"I didn't," Rose told her, "after several attempts at calling him and not finding him at the hospital, I decided to just wait for him at home…his home," Rose quickly corrected herself.

"Wait," Amy stopped her, "are you living here…with him?"

"No," Rose told her honestly, "I just stay here…a lot…and I have a key…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's it," James said as he reached the end. "We laid it all out, she explained what happened, and she told me that she didn't want to hide this anymore. So, yes, we were just about to tell you," he repeated. "There was just one last thing…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…I needed to deal with Adam first," Rose said at the end of her story. "After speaking with you and my mum I went to the hospital to make sure he knew things were over, and James hung toward the back to be sure he understood completely. Then you two showed up and, well, you know the rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Amy and Jackie needed a moment to let the entirety of the story sink in, both feeling overwhelmed. Although still feeling cross, Amy somewhat understood Rose's actions while Jackie didn't appear to feel any better about any of it.

Jackie looked at Mickey who seemed passive then looked at James, "you expect me to just forget everything and be happy for you?"

"No," James told her simply. "I didn't expect Rose to ever forgive me either, maybe she hasn't, but over time she learned to separate the past from the present."

Jackie grunted and leaned back in her chair as she crossed her arms. He could feel the judgement in her stare when she asked, "do you love her?"

James' smile lit up his face and he replied without question, "absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you love him," Amy asked.

Rose smiled and hid her face shyly, she peered back at her with bright eyes, "yes."

Amy grabbed her and hugged her, partially crying and partially laughing, "you do realize it would have been so much easier coming to us sooner. Rather than going through all that mess?"

"I know," Rose breathed, "I just wish I knew that back then."

Amy pulled back and wiped a tear from her eye, "I think I need some tea."

"Me too," Rose stood up and headed to the kitchen as Amy followed.

Amy glanced around, "where is my cousin anyway?"

"I don't know," Rose sounded confused as she filled the kettle, "he was already gone when I woke up to your knocking. Then you began yelling, and I didn't stop to think about it."

Amy leaned her hip against the counter and glanced over, seeing the note James had left, "uh oh."

Rose turned to her, "what?" She took the note and felt her heart stop, "oh shit."

Rose was dressed within moments and they rushed out of the flat to Amy's car and sped off. When they reached the estate, they saw James' car parked outside, and Rose raced upstairs as Amy tried to keep up.

Rose expected to hear yelling, or worse, breaking dishes as she approached. Instead it was eerily quiet when she rushed through the door and was relieved to see James sitting calmly at the table with her mum and Mickey.

Jackie looked up and Rose, obviously disappointed, "tell me you aren't being serious."

Rose looked up at James and shared a quiet hello, then back to her mum, "I can't."

Silently, Jackie stood up and brushed past Rose as she headed toward her bedroom.

Rose rolled her eyes and followed her, "mum, you need to stop and just listen to me."

"About what," Jackie argued, "he told me your whole story, bragging about how he convinced you to keep crawling back to him."

"I wasn't crawling back," Rose argued, "and he didn't convince me to do anything. I wanted to be with him, just like he wanted to be with me."

"I know," Jackie said, "he said that too, now he thinks he's in love with you."

"Because he is, and I love him too," Rose grabbed Jackie's shoulders and turned her to meet her eyes, "Mum, I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true. You can be mad at me all you want, but don't blame him for any of this."

Jackie had no words, she just sunk down onto her mattress and looked at her daughter who, she realized, was a fully grown adult and not the little girl who came running to her every time she was hurt. Rose had accomplished so much more than she did at her age, and she experienced her share of heartache as well.

Jackie sighed, "don't expect me to be thrilled about it, but like Mickey said, I can learn to accept it."

Rose sat down beside her and took her hand, "that's all we want. I knew this would be hard for you to understand, and that's why it was so hard to tell you, but just know we're happy and I'm going to be ok."

"I know you will," Jackie sighed unhappily, but tried to smile despite her doubts. She nudged Rose, "go on then, I'll be out there in a minute to make breakfast."

Rose smiled and got up, as she headed out of the room Jackie called out, "tell him he's washing dishes after."

Rose left the room giggling and went back to the kitchen to find James chatting with Amy and Mickey, who seemed to be in better spirits. James stood up when Rose entered, and she walked into his arms.

"Everything alright," he asked her quietly.

"It will be," Rose grinned and raised up on her toes to kiss him.

"That's so… strange," Amy announced loudly. She looked at Mickey, "I'm seeing it, and I still don't believe it."

"Maybe we can be a little more convincing," James said and dipped Rose back in a much deeper kiss.

Jackie walked in, seeing the display, and groaned out, "will you cut it out, you don't have to keep trying to prove it to us." She shuffled in and looked around at everyone in the kitchen, "now if you don't mind," she waved them away, "I need some room to cook breakfast."

Rose pulled James toward the living room as Amy and Mickey followed. He glanced back toward the kitchen, "so now what?"

"We wait for breakfast," Rose told him and smiled, "then you get to clean up after."

"Ah..." James nodded, then he looked in at Jackie who appeared to be using every dish possible to make breakfast. He groaned in annoyance, but if this is what he had to deal with from now on, he would do it.

* * *

"An entire plate for one biscuit," James complained to Rose as he washed dish after dish, following their unusually large breakfast, "and did you see how she would get a new mug every time someone refilled their tea?"

Rose giggled as she dried dishes beside him, "at least she started referring to you by your name, instead of himself or that one. Plus, she didn't poison your food."

"That we know of yet," James responded lightheartedly, "it'll be hours before we know for sure."

Rose laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. He glanced down at her, kissed the top of her head gently, and whispered loving words to her that only she could hear.

"So, what's your take on all of this," Mickey asked Jackie as she watched them from the other room.

Jackie took a deep breath, "I suppose I can't be too upset if he makes her that happy."

"Yeah," Mickey sighed in agreement, "it'll take a while to get used to, but Martha says he's a good bloke."

Jackie glanced toward Mickey, taking her eyes off the pair for just a moment, when she heard James yell. Her head snapped back to them and she saw Rose had taken the spray nozzle and turned it on James. She was now soaking him as well as flooding the kitchen.

"For Pete's sake," Jackie cried out and rushed into the room to stop them, only to have Rose turn the spray on her as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue**

Two months later

Rose and Amy stood outside the chapel doors. The wedding would be starting shortly and with each passing minute Amy became even more anxious. "Is my hair all right," she asked as she ran her fingers through the red strands.

Rose grabbed her hand and pulled it away, "for the hundredth time, yes, but it won't be if you keep playing with it."

Amy watched a pair of stragglers walk by and enter the chapel, then felt another wave of nerves. She turned to Rose in a panic, "what if I trip, everyone is going to be watching me when I fall on my face."

"You're going to be fine," Rose reassured her, "you'll see, once this is all over, you'll think back on this moment and wonder what you were so worried about."

Amy took a deep breath, "you're right," and looked down at her dress to adjust the skirts.

"Blimey," James' voice rang out from across the way, "you look beautiful."

Amy smiled and turned around, "thanks, but…oh." She realized he wasn't referring to her, then watched her cousin walk past her and directly to Rose.

He took Rose's hand, drew it to his lips, and kissed the back of it gently. There was a fire in his eyes when he did this, as if he were projecting every filthy image in his mind to Rose.

Maybe he was, because Rose felt herself beginning to blush. She smoothed down the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, "well, you're looking pretty good yourself, Dr. Noble," she purred and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ugh," Amy whined, "two months and I'm still not used to seeing that."

James turned around, "oh, sorry, you look very nice too, Amy." Rose slapped his arm as he laughed at Amy's irritated expression.

"Thanks, I guess," Amy said flatly, "now can you two keep your hands off one another just long enough for me to get married?"

"Sorry," James stepped aside from Rose and held his hands up, "I'll control myself."

Amy huffed and turned toward the chapel doors, taking a few deep breaths as she prepared herself those last few minutes.

James leaned over to Rose, "but once this night is through, I'm getting you out of that dress and I'm making up for lost time."

Amy spun back around, "ok, eww," she gagged. "I swear James, I will cut you out of this wedding…"

"It's ok Amy," Rose laughed, "I'll make him behave, don't worry yourself over him."

"Make me behave," James repeated, mockingly, and pretended to look offended. "As if you have complete control over me."

"I know I do and I can prove it," Rose said with a cunning smile. She saw Amy's father approaching along with the rest of the wedding party and knew things were about to get started. She pulled James down to her level and whispered in his ear a warning, that if he wasn't on his best behavior now, he wouldn't get to see what she had on beneath her dress later.

Amy didn't hear what Rose told him, but the way his expression changed as she spoke gave her an idea. Her father took her hand, getting her attention, and before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle.

* * *

The ceremony went perfectly. Amy didn't trip, and James behaved himself. Now they were celebrating, and just like Rose said, Amy couldn't remember why she was so nervous.

There were speeches, dining, cake cutting and when that was all over, dancing. Rose was quick to hit the dancefloor with Amy and several of their friends, but James kept back. Rose just assumed he wasn't one for dancing and didn't pressure him, but after a short break to rest her feet the music slowed, and she noticed James approaching. He extended his hand out to her and she took it graciously as he led her to the dancefloor.

"So, you do dance," Rose teased.

"Of course, I dance," he sounded slightly insulted. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer, and leaned into her ear, "I believe you've seen my moves."

Rose smiled shyly, "so what took you so long to dance with me tonight?"

"You told me to behave myself," he pointed out, "I wouldn't be able to keep my promise if I had you pressed against me like this all night. Especially since I haven't seen you for two days."

"Well, we had our hair appointments, nail appointments, and things like that," Rose spoke dramatically, "It takes time to look this good."

"You know you don't need to do all that," he reminded her, "but still, while you were out getting pampered, I was stuck at home, bored."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," Rose laughed, "what do you do other nights when I'm not there?"

"Usually have long talks about life with Stormy," James said jokingly.

Rose laughed, "I'm sure it's a fascinating conversation."

"Maybe fascinating for me," James agreed, "but he tends to fall asleep halfway through." He watched her laugh and her smile was contagious as always. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and he continued, "once he falls asleep on me I'm usually alone with my thoughts. So, I started thinking…"

"About what," Rose asked with her head still on his shoulder.

"About why you need to stay away at all, I mean since you already have a key and you're already at mine four or five nights a week." He noticed Rose now staring at him, but he couldn't shut up, "plus, most of your clothes and other things have already found their own place in my flat and I figured it would be easier if you just moved in completely. I mean, if you want."

Rose kissed him.

"So, is that a yes," James asked.

"Yes," Rose laughed and kissed him again. She pulled away, "although, I want us to have a table."

"Already making demands…" James rolled his eyes.

"Well, we can't have my mum eating dinner on the sofa when she comes over."

James' smile fell, and Rose laughed at his sudden change in expression. Their attention was then drawn away by Amy yelling goodbye as she and Rory began to leave.

Rose slipped away to say goodbye to her friend, leaving James behind feeling slightly dazed. He saw them talk, then hug, then talk again. Finally, Amy waved at him across the room, he smiled and waved back, then they were gone.

He watched Rose saunter over, with a little more swing to her hips than usual. She brought her arms around his neck and asked, "want to go home?"

James pulled her close and kissed her hard.

Rose had to pull away before the kiss got out of hand, then she stepped back, and tugged on his hand, "come on, I promised to show you something when this night was over."

James groaned, "fantastic," and followed Rose out.


End file.
